Bajo la lluvia
by I.s.a.b.e.l.i.t.a
Summary: Sam sufre un intento de violación y no solo eso... todo su mundo cambiara. Solo Freddie y sus amigos podrán traerla de regreso... M por el contenido fuerte...
1. Rojo

**_Rojo..._**

El teléfono sonaba una y otra vez. El repicar era insistente, Freddie no podía creer que alguien fuera capaz de llamar a esas horas de la madrugada.

-¿Bueno? –susurró con voz ronca a causa del sueño, pero solo un segundo basto para despertarse. –No se preocupe, ya vamos para allá…

Él bajo de la cama de un salto y busco a su madre, su corazón latía a mil por segundo, sentía que en cualquier momento moriría de un paro cardiaco. El camino hacia el patio de remolques fue relativamente corto, solo quedaba a unas cuantas calles de allí. La Sra. Benson detuvo el coche y fijó su mirada en Freddie, pudo observar como sus manos y labios temblaban, era la primera vez que veía su hijo tan nervioso y preocupado por la chica.

En un día normal, su hijo se estaría quejando de la constante pelea y maltrato al cual ella le sometía. Sin embargo, había aprendido que su él no hacía nada para evitarlo y que solo formaba parte de esa extraña amistad.

-Necesito ir… -susurró con voz temblorosa Freddie.

-Yo buscaré a la Srita. Carrigan… -anunció su madre antes de bajar.

Freddie abrió la puerta con lentitud, sentía su cuerpo pesado y sin vida. Nunca imagino que ella, la persona más fuerte, la que solo vivía para molestarlo y mataba por un poco de jamón… ella que era capaz de aparentar todo menos tristeza, estaba sufriendo. Caminó lentamente por el jardín seco y descuidado que había en la entrada del tráiler, pero fue detenido por un policía.

-Lo siento chico, no puedes entrar –dijo el hombre con dureza.

-Vengo por mi amiga, ustedes me llamaron… -informó Freddie con amargura.

-¡Ah! F. Benson, ¿cierto? –Él solo se limitó a asentir. –Debes saber que ella en este momento no es la misma, no puedes preguntarle nada ya que no está capacitada para responder.

Freddie frunció el ceño al no entenderle, ¿Por qué Sam no era capaz? ¿Qué había ocurrido en ese lugar?

-Señor, ¿puede decirme que ocurrió?

-Lo normal en este tipo de lugares, dos muertes y un intento de violación –su garganta se secó y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar más que antes si eso era posible.

Subió los primeros escalones, la puerta estaba abierta y en el interior había muchos agentes fotografiando y tomando notas de lo sucedido. Él recorrió su mirada por todo el lugar, había charcos de sangre en el piso y en las paredes. Su corazón se estrujó al ver la camiseta de su amiga en el piso, estaba rasgada y con rastros de sangre. Se acercó, muy lentamente para su gusto, hasta la habitación de Sam donde entraban y salían a su antojo policías y paramédicos. Lo que vio lo dejo frio y sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

Sam tenía la mirada perdida en un punto fijo de la habitación, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre y sus ojos desbordaban lágrimas que se confundían con la sangre fresca.

-¿Eres el chico que llamaron, cierto? –el aludido solo se limitó a asentir.

-Ha tenido un día difícil y en estos momentos la joven se encuentra en estado de Shock –la paramédico comenzó a explicarle. –Creemos que vio morir a su madre y a su hermana mientras el segundo atacante intentaba violarla…

-¿Intentaba? –susurró con voz temblorosa.

-Sí, la Sra. Puckett tenía un arma en la mano e imaginamos que ella le disparo antes de consumar la violación –Freddie se estremeció y su pecho comenzó a doler más-, el otro atacante fue capturado por los vecino que dieron el aviso de lo que estaba sucediendo…

El chico dejó de escucharle, sus ojos no se apartaban de su amiga. Freddie deseaba quitarle el dolor que ella estaba sintiendo. Se acercó a ella automáticamente, la chica no parecía notar su presencia.

-Sam… -su voz tembló un poco al decir su nombre. Sin embargo la rubia no reaccionaba. –Sam, soy yo… Freddie…

La rubia lo miró a los ojos y frunció el ceño, trató de decir algo pero no salía nada.

-Yo te cuidaré… -susurró Freddie con dolor.

-Están… muertas… -gimió de dolor cuando Freddie la abrazó. Sam no pudo soportarlo y lloró como nunca lo había hecho.

Definitivamente nunca la había visto tan vulnerable, tan desolada… ella no era su Sam.

_Ocho horas atrás…_

-Y esto es todo por esta noche… -dijo Carly con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No se olviden de visitar la página de iCarly y votar… -dijo Sam escribiendo en una computadora invisible.

-Hagan el bien…

-Molesten a la gente…

-Adiós… -dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Y estamos fuera, excelente show chicas… -felicitó Freddie con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Luego de acomodar todo el desastre que habían hecho bajaron por unos batidos. Carly solo tenía dos horas antes de irse a Yakima de vacaciones así que debían aprovechar y pasar un buen rato junto a sus amigos.

-Te voy a extrañar con locura amiga, ¿Qué haré con Fredraro aquí? –se quejo Sam con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras que Freddie solo arqueaba una ceja.

-No exageres Sam, sabes que no lo pasas tan mal –dijo divertida. –Los llamaré y podemos chatear por las noches…

-Sí, si… chatear y hablar todos los días, pero ¿qué hare cuando él este conmigo? –se quejo de nuevo.

-Nadie te obliga a quedarte conmigo –susurró Freddie molesto.

-Ya… prométanme que no se pelearan, que llevaran la fiesta en paz –dijo Carly con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Como sea… -respondió la rubia levantándose. –Me tengo que ir, mi mamá quiere que la ayude a depilarse.

Carly y Freddie palidecieron ante lo dicho y ella solo le limitó a gruñir.

-Nos vemos, envíame un mensaje al llegar a Yakima –gritó Sam antes de salir.

Freddie se quedo observando el puesto vacio donde segundos atrás había estado ella, la chica que podía hacerle la vida imposible, pero de quien estaba enamorado desde hace años. Sí, Freddie Benson estaba enamorado de Sam desde los 15 años. Se dio cuenta que le encantaba estar cerca de ella así tenga que soportar cada uno de sus maltratos, pero lo que de verdad lo animaba a seguir acercándose a ella era el repentino cambio en su forma de tratarlo.

Sam siempre fue una chica que disfrutaba de maltratarlo, al principio odio su actitud y le tenía mucho miedo, sobre todo cuando le hacia alguna broma. Sin embargo, poco a poco la fue considerando su amiga, era extraño pero él sentía que ambos tenían una extraña amistad, no como la de Carly y él.

El día que la rubia confiesa en iCarly que él no había besado a nadie se sintió como si un edificio le había caído encima. Durante esa semana decidió no aparecerse en el colegio, ¿para qué? Todos se burlaban de Freddie. Sin embargo, ella se disculpo y confesó que nunca había besado a nadie. Era extraño que Sam Puckett mintiera por él, pero estaba agradecido.

Esa noche compartiría su primer beso con una persona muy especial para él, su amiga… Sam. El beso fue corto y no podía asegurar que a ella le gusto, pero lo que si estaba seguro fue de ese sentimiento que creció de manera alarmante en su pecho. Estaba enamorado de Sam.

-Deberías decirle, tal vez te lleves una sorpresa –la voz de Carly lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-No entiendo…

-Oh, vamos… te encanta Sam, puedo verlo en tus ojos –dijo la chica con picardía. –Has estado el doble de raro desde el día del encierro. Decidieron dejar todo como estaba, solo ser amigos y la tención en ustedes ha aumentado el doble, ¿la amas? Solo tienes que luchar por ella.

-Carly, por favor… ella no me ama, me lo dejó muy claro ese día –susurró Freddie con tristeza-, me dijo que solo lo hizo para callarme.

La morena negó con exasperación la cabeza y se preguntaba cómo sus amigos podían ser tan ciegos. Decidió dejar ese tema por la paz, no seguiría insistiendo, entonces hablaron de todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Una hora más tarde Freddie se despidió de su amiga y le deseo un buen viaje antes de entrar a su apartamento.

Por otro lado, Sam estaba llegando a su casa. Había decidido pasar por unos tacos, no tenía muchos ánimos de ayudar a su madre con la bendita depilación. Abrió la puerta de mala gana y le sorprendió ver su casa a oscuras por lo que se vio obligada a buscar el interruptor. Al hacerlo sintió una mano en su rostro y un brazo apresándola.

Su corazón se acelero a causa del miedo e intento con todas sus fuerzas dañar a su agresor sin éxito alguno. Sam gritaba con todas sus fuerzas con la esperanza que algún vecino le ayudara pero lo único que lograba era que su agresor la lastimara más con su agarre.

-No te conviene preciosa, quédate quieta y vivirás… -susurró el hombre lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. –Pero antes, para entrar en calor veremos una función.

La rubia intentó abrir su boca para morder la mano de su atacante, sin embargo, se trataba de un hombre muy fuerte, ella no tenía ventaja alguna. Su corazón se acelero al sentir como la alzaban y la llevaban hasta la sala donde su madre se encontraba toda ensangrentada. Pam, su madre, estaba siendo violada, sus manos estaban amarradas además de ser mutilada por el violador.

Sam abrió muchos sus ojos y comenzó a gemir desesperada, tenía que hacer algo o sino esto terminaría mal, muy mal. Los gritos y sollozos de su madre eran ahogados por una media que habían introducido en su boca, sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto y su rostro no podía mostrar otra cosa más que dolor. Por más de una hora Sam fue testigo de la violación brutal hacia su madre, mientras más sumisa se volvía a causa del cansancio más la maltrataba. Él gozaba del dolor de su madre, él se excitaba cada vez más cuando ella gritaba de desesperación.

-Ahora el golpe final… -dijo el hombre jadeante. Cortó el cuello de Pam lentamente mientras sus gritos iban en aumento. Sam no gritaba ni lloraba, su mente había quedado en blanco ante tal acto, estaba viendo como la única persona que la apoyaba, que la quería a su modo y que podía comprenderla se estaba muriendo lentamente.

El hombre se giró hacia Sam y sonrió triunfante.

-Gemelas –susurró con excitación.

Un tercer hombre o mujer, ella no podía reconocerlo bajo esa capucha, salió con su hermana Melanie en un estado deplorable. Su rostro moreteado y su boca ensangrentada fue una imagen difícil de dirigir… nada de lo que estaba sucediendo era fácil de digerir.

-Acaba con ella… -susurró el tipo con voz ronca.

-Sam… ayúdame –susurró con lágrimas en los ojos su hermana, su igual.

La rubia intento zafarse nuevamente pero no lo logró, solo se gano un puñetazo en su estomago. Vio a su hermana ser violada una y otra vez, fue testigo de cada golpe y cada grito lastimero de su parte. La sangre de Melanie salpicaba por todos lados mientras los puños de su atacante se estrellaban con furia en su rostro hasta que ella dejo de respirar y sin embargo eso no fue suficiente para él. Tomó el cuchillo y lo introdujo repetidas veces en su tórax.

Esto definitivamente era una pesadilla, pensó Sam con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella se había criado bajo un ambiente disfuncional. Su padre los había abandonado cuando apenas era una bebé, su madre ocultaba su dolor bajo esa mascara fría y sin sentimientos. Todo eso había causado en Sam un comportamiento diferente al de cualquier niño ordinario. Sin embargo, nada de lo que estaba pasando era normal, todo su mundo se había caído en una noche.

Ella sintió varios mordiscos en su cuello que la hicieron gemir de dolor mientras escuchaba el rasgar de su camiseta. _"Esto es todo, ahora me toca a mí…" _Sam pensaba en muchas cosas en ese momento, toda su vida pasaba ante sus ojos de forma lenta… _"Lo siento… lo siento Carly por no cumplir mi promesa y ser tu amiga por siempre…" _pensar en su amiga y que ya nunca estaría con ella, pero definitivamente lo que más le dolió fue pensar en él, "_Te amo Freddie, siempre lo he hecho…" _

Un fuerte dolor la sacó de su letargo, su agresor había realizado varios cortes por sus piernas mientras quitaba con desesperación sus pantalones.

-Vamos a disfrutar querida, ¿Sabes por qué? –susurró cerca de su oído. –Serás mi puta personal por días hasta que me canse y te de muerte.

De la garganta de Sam salió un sollozo lastimero y desesperado, ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer tal castigo? Ella se contrajo de dolor cuando él introdujo su mano con violencia en su interior, él era brusco, él era un animal.

-Está gozando la muy puta… -gritó su compañero animándolo a hacerlo con más fuerza.

-Claro que lo está gozando… ahora cariño, complace a papá –dijo agarrándola fuertemente de sus rizos y atrayéndola hasta su miembro, pero Sam se resistió, no abrió la boca en ningún momento y gracias a eso recibió varios puñetazos en su rostro.

La rubia solo quería que todo terminara, quería que la mataran de una vez por todas. Ella sintió como el abría sus piernas y se reía con histeria de su dolor, pero nada sucedió. Se escuchó un estruendo y todo el peso de su atacante calló sobre ella.

Sam no se movió, ni siquiera dijo palabra alguna. Ella solo miraba el techo, ¿Qué había hecho para seguir viva? Porque si de algo estaba segura en ese momento era que deseaba morir. Minutos, horas o días, tal vez, habían pasado hasta que alguien llegó y la levantaba con cuidado. Su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, ni siquiera parecía perturbarle el hecho que varias personas la estaban revisando y ella se encontraba desnuda.

-Señorita, ¿me escucha? –la voz de esa persona se escuchaba lejana, en esos momentos no quería ser perturbada por nadie. –Toma su teléfono y busca en el marcado rápido a sus familiares…

Ella escuchó unos pasos y luego el sonido de las teclas de su teléfono.

-Carly Shay es la número 1, intentemos con ella… -dijo una mujer con tranquilidad, pasaron varios segundos hasta que ella volvió a romper el silencio. –La señorita Shay no responde, veamos el número dos, es F. Benson… -Sam no podía entender nada de lo estaba pasando, su cuerpo dolía al igual que su corazón y su mente, todo en ella dolía. Estaba sola y ya nada podía hacer.

-¿Señor Benson? –habló la mujer con premura. –Habla la doctora Carrigan, la señorita Samantha Puckett ha sufrido un ataque donde su madre y hermana fueron asesinadas. –La doctora espero la respuesta del chico. –Muy bien, lo esperamos.

Todo el cuerpo policial tomaba fotos de la evidencia y de la única sobreviviente al ataque, ella solo se mostraba perdida, había perdido todo rastro de emoción. Minutos más tarde escucho como su amigo la llamó, pero no sentía ánimos de girarse y encararle. Escuchó la voz de Freddie más fuerte, la estaba llamando.

Sam frunció el ceño y lo observó por unos segundos para luego susurrar con voz rota _"Están… muertas…"_ algo dentro de su interior se quebró, ya no tenía fuerzas para ocultar todo su dolor, ya ni siquiera estaba segura de si todo era real.

Después de un tiempo se vio realizando el recorrido hasta el apartamento de los Benson, vio como Lewbert se sorprendía y hasta se horrorizaba de su estado, no le importó, ya nada le importaba. Se vio en una bañera mientras la mamá de Freddie la bañaba, quitándole todo rastro de sangre de su cuerpo, pero de igual forma no importaba.

Ella sabía que en algún momento del baño la señora Benson le habló, pero sentía como se cerraba cada vez a realidad, dolía menos, allí podía soportarlo.

_Dos días después…_

Freddie tenía la mano de Sam entre las suyas, la apretaba con fuerza mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Sam no estaba allí, ella ni siquiera era consciente de su entorno, lo había dejado. Y ahora se encontraban con un psiquiatra, específicamente la doctora Carrigan que les explicaba la situación de Sam.

-No tiene que preocuparse, ella solo está en estado de Shock y es importante que logren sacarla lentamente del mismo… -decía la doctora leyendo la historia de Sam. –Deben entender que lo que vivió no es fácil, pero les aseguro que esa situación no será por siempre. Es allí donde tu marcaras la diferencia…

-¿Yo? –preguntó Freddie con voz rota.

-Sí, la ayudaras a salir de ese estado –explicó rápidamente mientras se levantaba, ella necesitaba irse-. Necesita la ayuda de sus seres queridos más cercanos, sus amigos o su novio, busca toda la ayuda posible. Disculpen pero debo retirarme.

Freddie vio a su madre acompañar a Carrigan hasta la puerta y darle las gracias. Él solo se giró y fijó su ojos en los ojos de ella, estaban vacios y sin vida.

-Te ayudaré, te lo prometo… -dijo con temblor en su voz. –Te lo juro…


	2. Vuelve a mí

_**Vuelve a mí**_

_**Parte I **_

Una semana había pasado de la muerte de la hermana y mamá de Sam, era domingo y Freddie se estaba preparando para ir a la escuela. Aunque él desearía no ir y acompañar a su amiga en esos momentos tan importantes y duros, su madre no lo iba a permitir, no iba a permitir que su asistencia perfecta fallara este último año.

El castaño terminó de acomodar sus cosas y fijó su mirada en el reloj de su mesa de noche, marcaba las 22:30, Carly de seguro estaba por llegar y necesitaba hablar con ella. Se dirigió hasta la puerta y la abrió con mucho cuidado de no despertar a su mamá o a Sam y se sentó en el pasillo a esperar. No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que veinte minutos más tarde escuchó ruidos desde el interior de la casa Shay.

Freddie tocó la puerta y espero que su amiga abriera.

-Freddie, que gusto verte… pasa –dijo Carly con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola Freddo… -saludo Spencer desde la cocina.

El aludido no respondió a ningún saludo, solo se limitó a entrar y tomar asiento.

-¿Qué sucede? Estás raro –dijo la morena con el ceño fruncido, normalmente él la saludaba alegremente o simplemente venía y le contaba cualquier cosa relacionada con iCarly.

-Sucedió algo… -susurró con voz estrangulada.

-¿Le dijiste? ¿Te rechazo? –Carly gritó molesta y él solo negó con la cabeza. -¿Entonces? No entiendo…

-Lo que te voy a contar es muy difícil de asimilar… yo aun no lo asimilo –susurró con dolor, en ese momento él no hacía nada para evitar sus lagrimas.

-Pero dime, me estas asustado…

-La noche que te fuiste… sucedió algo –dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerzas. –A las 3 de la mañana recibí una llamada del celular de Sam… cuando respondí una señora me contesto y…

Carly se sorprendió al ver la reacción de su amigo, estaba sollozando… eso no le gustaba nada, algo no andaba bien.

-… me dijo que la mamá de Sam y su hermana estaban muertas. –Carly abrió los ojos y se tocó el pecho con fuerza-. Mi mamá me llevó hasta el lugar y vi muchos policías, uno de ellos no me dejo entrar hasta que supo quien era… me dijo… -Freddie cerró los ojos dejando escapar varias lagrimas-… que lo sucedido en ese lugar… era normal.

-¿Qué sucedió? –susurró Carly con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Asesinato y un intento de violación… -Freddie no necesitó de más palabras para que Carly entendiera.

La morena comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, sentía que era una mala amiga por no haberse enterado antes y no volver para apoyarla.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó Spencer rompiendo el silencio.

-En mi casa… -respondió el castaño minutos más tarde.

-Necesito verla… -dijo Carly dirigiéndose al apartamento de su amigo.

-Hay algo mas… -la morena se detuvo sin girarse. –Ella no está aquí… no habla… no demuestra emociones… la perdí –susurró antes de romperse, él la amaba y ahora la había perdido.

Carly aun no entendía porque le estaba pasando esto a su amiga. Ella sabía que todo ese drama de no querer hablar con su madre y su hermana era pura mentira, así que no podía imaginar si quiera el dolor por el que estaba pasando Sam en estos momentos.

Spencer, Freddie y Carly estaban sentados en el mueble, ninguno se atrevía a decir palabra alguna. Cada quien sumido en sus propios pensamientos hasta que un fuerte estallido seguido de una luz brillante irrumpió en el apartamento de Carly.

-Está lloviendo… -dijo el mayor de los Shay mientras se estremecía.

-Sí… creo que es mejor ir a dormir… -susurró la morena con pesar, pero antes de levantarse siquiera apareció la mamá de Freddie con una mirada llena de horror.

-Freddie, no la encuentro…

-¿Qué? –gritó desesperado, ¿Cómo una chica que ni siquiera puede hablar puede escapar de un momento a otro?

La buscaron por todas partes, hasta le preguntaron a Lewbert que aseguró no haberla visto, ella había desaparecido. Buscaron en el sótano, por la escalera de emergencia, por los pasillos de cada maldito piso y Freddie estaba perdiendo la cordura. Todos se reunieron nuevamente en el apartamento Shay, Carly estaba llamando a la policía y los demás esperaban desesperados. Entonces, Freddie se levantó y corrió por el pasillo, nadie sabía con certeza hacia donde se dirigía.

"_Por favor que este, no me falles…" _ gritaba una voz en su interior, él tenía la leve sospecha que Sam se encontrara en la azotea. La última vez que tuvieron una conversación civilizada fue allí en ese lugar, bajo la lluvia como a ella le gustaba.

_Flashback_

_Sam estaba allí, en el borde del edificio observando el vacio, se había escapado del colegio hacia más de 4 horas y tan solo le había tomado 2 horas saber donde se encontraba, lo único difícil fue escapar del encierro, el no era tan ágil para saltarse el muro de la plazoleta. Por eso le toco esperar dos horas más para ir tras ella._

_Freddie se acercó hasta donde se encontraba ella y tomó asiento a su lado._

_-Hermoso, ¿no? –susurró Sam con voz rota. –Me encanta observar la lluvia…_

_-¿Te encanta mojarte? Definitivamente eres extraña, Puckett –la aludida sonrió sin mucha emoción al escucharle decir eso._

_-¿No te has dado cuenta de lo hermosa que puede ser la naturaleza en momentos como este? –Freddie arqueó una ceja sorprendido, hacía un frio de muerte, estaban bajo la lluvia a las 4 de la mañana. -¿Qué quieres, Freddo? –susurró con amargura._

_-Hablar…_

_-Quiero que olvides todo, ¿está bien? –le interrumpió de pronto. –Se que no estás enamorado de mí, tampoco yo lo estoy… solo lo hice para callarte… ¿olvidado? _

_El castaño no entendió porque en ese momento sintió un dolor fuerte en su pecho, sin embargo, asintió y trato de sonreír. "Yo si te amo…" pensó y deseó en ese momento ser alguien capaz de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, no ser un cobarde._

_Fin del flashback…_

Freddie subió las escaleras saltando de 3 a 4 escalones a la vez, su pecho dolía a causa del esfuerzo, pero lo único que necesitaba era comprobar si ella se encontraba allí. Mientras más se acercaba a la puerta de la azotea más rápido latía su corazón, estaba abierta y tenía miedo de lo que allí podría encontrar.

Caminó por todo el lugar hasta encontrarse con ella. Estaba toda empapada y se balanceaba de un lado al otro mientras caminaba por el borde del edificio. Su corazón estalló con furia y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, tenía mucho miedo de perderla… no la iba a dejar cometer una locura.

-Sam… -él grito, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. –Sam por favor… no cometas una locura.

Silencio, esa era la respuesta.

-Sam… se que te duele… que no podemos regresar el tiempo atrás –comenzó a decir Freddie acercándose a ella con lentitud para no asustarla-, quiero que sepas que siempre contaras conmigo… con todos tus amigos… por favor –en ese momento se encontraba a dos metros de distancia, estaba tan cerca y aun así no podía hacer un movimiento brusco ya que podía caer al vacío.

La rubia había dejado de caminar, sus ojos aun se encontraban fijos en la nada, pero había dejado de caminar. ¿Acaso había una posibilidad de que ella le entendiera? ¿Lo estaba escuchando? Impulsado por la esperanza siguió hablándole.

-Sé que es difícil… perder a tus seres queridos no es fácil… yo lo sé –gritó con dolor. –Mi padre murió y yo lo vi morir… sé cómo te sientes… créeme… por favor, vuelve a mí –susurró con dolor. –Te quiero, Sam… y te apoyaré, te voy a ayudar a salir de esto pero baja…

Los minutos pasaban y la rubia parecía no reaccionar. Freddie había perdido todo rastro de esperanza hasta que escuchó su voz.

-¿No es hermosa la naturaleza, Freddie? –dijo Sam con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si… -se limitó a decir el castaño, no recordaba lo hermoso y dulce que era su voz.

-¿Por qué estas llorando? –susurró Sam acercándose a él.

-Yo…

-No lo hagas… mi mamá dice que es malo llorar –susurró con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó sorprendido.

-Porque los niños grandes no deben llorar… tú eres grande ¿no? –Freddie jadeó al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Qué significaba todo eso de niño grande? Algo no andaba bien…

-Tú también eres una niña grande… -susurró con un leve temblor en su voz, pero ella solo negó rápidamente con la cabeza moviendo sus rizos de un lado al otro.

-Soy una niña, solo tengo siete… -Freddie abrió los ojos y bloqueó toda posibilidad de regresar a Sam… ya la había perdido.


	3. Vuelve a mí II

_**Bueno esta es la segunda parte, espero les guste... ¿motivos? ¿razones? hay muchos... Sin embargo, espero les guste y acepto criticas y todo lo que quieran decirme ^_^ Mil gracias por sus review... **_

_**Besos**_

_**Isa3**_

**Vuelve a mí**

**Parte II**

Freddie no se había movido desde su llegada a la casa de los Shay, tenía la mirada perdida en un punto del apartamento. Su amiga, el amor de su vida, Sam estaba pasando por un momento malo. Su mente había colapsado al dolor y él había pensado que podía sacarle de allí, pero se equivoco.

-Bueno, creo que lo más conveniente es internarla… -el castaño se giró molesto y replico.

-Ella no está loca –dijo llamando la atención de la doctora.

-Eso lo sé, pero tampoco está bien –explicó Carrigan con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Si queremos que Sam vuelva a la normalidad deberá ser tratada por los mejores especialistas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo cree que pueda permanecer así? –preguntó Carly de pronto.

-No lo sé, todo depende de la paciente. Ella puede estar así de por vida si ella decide que ese estado es el mejor para no enfrentar sus sentimientos –explicó nuevamente sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro.

Freddie no estaba convencido de su respuesta y Carly tampoco, sabían que lo hacía para no alarmarlos.

-De todas formas pueden visitarla cuando quieran, ella no estará encerrada ni nada parecido…

-Lo sabemos… -dijo Freddie con amargura antes de sonreír con dolor ante su visión.

Sam estaba jugando con la mamá de Freddie, al parecer quería un poco de té de su fiesta imaginaria. Era muy raro verla de ese modo, tan dulce y poco agresiva, era raro verla tan ida.

-Creo que lo mejor será despedirse –informó Carrigan acercándose a Sam.

El corazón del castaño se estrujó con fuerza, pero sabía que era por su bien. No podía hacer más nada por ella, necesitaban ayuda especial. Carly, Spencer y su madre se despidieron de la rubia prometiéndole que irían a visitarla seguido para jugar y hablar.

-Señor, Benson, ¿Usted va a despedirse?

-¿Me da un minuto con ella? –la doctora solo asintió y no hizo falta pedirle eso a los demás, ya se habían ido.

Freddie no sabía que decir, "¿_Sam, nos veremos seguido cuídate?_" o _"Se que te vas a mejorar, nos vemos pronto"_ cualquiera de esas ideas le resultaban poco atractivas. Arrastró su mirada hacia el piso donde había varias cosas que Sam había destrozado sin motivo aparente, entonces volvió a escuchar su hermosa voz.

-Toma… -dijo la rubia acercándose a él con una hermosa sonrisa. –Lo hice para ti, para que no me olvides… -susurró mientras su rostro adquiría un hermoso rubor.

-¿Qué es…? –trato de preguntar pero ella no se lo permitió.

-Es una pulsera que hice con algunas cosas que encontré –dijo feliz mientras se la colocaba. –Mi mamá dice que cuando quieres a una persona debes hacerle un regalo…

-¿Me quieres? –susurró confundido. Sam solo asintió sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Siempre lo he hecho… -suspiró cerrando sus ojos-, desde que te conocí.

Freddie frunció el ceño, estaba confundido. Tal vez Sam solo estaba hablando de amistad, es cierto que se habían conocido desde pequeños, alrededor de los once o doce años, pero nunca se había imaginado siquiera que Sam podía tener sentimientos hacia él. Es más, estaba 100% seguro que eso nunca pasaría, solo lo quería como un amigo, nada más.

-Tengo miedo… -susurró con voz chillona.

-No deberías, todo saldrá bien –Freddie pudo responder fingiendo seguridad, la rubia sonrió ante eso.

-Esa señora me dijo que es como unas vacaciones y… -se sonrojo mucho para luego sonreír con emoción-, habrá comida, amo la comida.

Freddie comenzó a reír con fuerza, al menos algo de la antigua Sam estaba allí.

-¿Me visitaras? –preguntó sonriente.

-Claro, cuenta con ello –respondió el castaño abrazándola.

_Un mes más tarde…_

Sam no había mejorado, seguía bajo el mismo estado aunque a veces parecía ser consciente de su realidad ya que lloraba sin motivo alguno, pero luego se encerraba en ese escudo protector que ella misma había creado. Por otro lado Freddie iba a visitarla cada viernes y se quedaba por horas hablando con ella o simplemente viéndola jugar por los jardines de la casa de cuidado.

De cierta forma él también había creado un escudo, ya casi no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera realizaba iCarly con su amiga. La él verdad había estado muy molesto con ella, no habían pasado ni dos semanas cuando ella había reemplazado a Sam con otra chica llamada Verenice para realizar el web show. Aunque seguía siendo popular, muchas de las personas habían dejado de verlo alegando que ya no era lo mismo y Freddie pensaba igual.

Nadie podría reemplazar al demonio de cabello rubio, nadie tenía esa chispa que solo ella podía tener.

-Hola, Freddie –saludo Carly sacándolo de sus pensamientos. –Le comentaba a Verenice que tal vez tú nos podrías ayudar a actualizar la pagina…

-Olvídalo –respondió con brusquedad mientras cerraba su locker con brusquedad.

-Vamos… por mí –rogó de nuevo como lo hacía tiempo atrás.

-Sabes muy bien que eso no funciona conmigo, busca a otro que pueda ayudarte –dijo con rabia en su voz.

Freddie le dio la espalda a su amiga y camino hacia los salones. Ella sabía sus sentimientos, él estaba enamorado de Sam y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decirle nada de lo que sentía. Segundos más tarde sintió que la morena lo seguía, no quería ni deseaba hablar con ella. Aun se sentía molesto por las cosas que hablaron Spencer y él la noche después de la partida de Sam.

_Flashback_

_Eran aproximadamente las cinco de la tarde cuando Freddie llegó a la casa de los Shay, nada era como antes, pero habían costumbres que no podía dejar pasar así ella no se encontrara allí._

_-Hola Freddo… -saludo Spencer desde la cocina, estaba realizando una escultura con camarones._

_-Hey, excelente escultura… -dijo con un tinte de tristeza en su voz mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa. A la rubia le hubiera encantado eso, estaba seguro que al mínimo descuido lo devoraría._

_-Sí, lo sé –dijo Spencer orgulloso de su trabajo._

_-¿Carly? _

_-Está en casa de una nueva amiga, creo que se llama Verenice… la conoció en Yakima y ella pidió transferencia a Seattle –Freddie frunció el ceño._

_-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Quiero que seas sincero –el mayor de los Shay observo la seriedad en él y se limito a asentir. -¿Por qué Carly no llamo en todo el mes durante su estadía en Yakima?_

_-No sé si deba responder eso… -dijo Spencer mientras suspiraba. –Ella pensó que no la necesitaban, ninguno de ustedes llamaba y entonces apago su celular…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Lo apago, simplemente eso… -Freddie asintió, se giró y salió del apartamento._

_No podía creer que la razón de Carly para no llamarlos y no prender su celular había sido tan… estúpida._

_Fin del flashback_

-Espera, Freddie… -gritó la morena agitada. – ¿Por qué me dejas con la palabra en la boca?

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Me ayudaras? –volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa en el rostro. Freddie solo suspiro antes de encararla.

-Mira, no quiero ayudarte ni hoy, ni mañana ni nunca con respecto a iCarly. Odio todo lo que tenga que ver con iCarly, ella no es Sam y nunca lo será –gruñó con ira acumulada.

-Tal vez solo deberías superarlo o simplemente olvidarla –dijo Carly enarcando una ceja y moviendo su pie de arriba abajo, estaba molesta.

-Tal vez debería olvidarme de ti y de nuestra amistad. ¿Sabes, Shay? Todo el tiempo pensé que eras una chica hermosa y de buenos sentimientos, pero con el tiempo me has demostrado que no es así. –Espetó Freddie molesto. –Mira… estoy enamorado de Sam Puckett y nada va a cambiar eso, tengo esperanzas que ella vuelva a la normalidad así que dejame sanar como se me dé la gana.

El castaño se giró molesto, caminaba a toda velocidad hasta la salida, no estaba de ánimos para entrar a clases.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir? ¿Ya no quieres ser mi amigo? –Freddie se detuvo en seco y respondió.

-Sí, eso es lo que significa. Adiós, Shay –murmuró antes de irse de allí de una buena vez.

Nadie notaría que durante las siguientes semanas él pasaría por muchos cambios, cambios que definirían su nueva personalidad.


	4. Futuro

_**Futuro**_

Carly caminaba de un lado a otro con el seño fruncido. Gibby y Verenice la observaban en silencio, cuando ella se ponía temperamental no había nadie que pudiera calmarla. Spencer la observaba desde la cocina, parecía decepcionado y eso le molestaba aun más a la morena.

-Deja de mirarme así, no tengo la culpa que él no quiera hablarme más –espetó con furia.

-Carly, si estás molesta no tienes porque arremeter en mi contra… mejor los dejo, adiós –dijo Spencer antes de retirarse hacia su habitación.

-Él tiene razón Carly, estas llevando todo esto muy lejos…

-Cállate, Gibby… -gritó exasperada.

-¿Sabes? Olvídalo, me largo –dijo Gibby con altanería.

La morena no se detuvo a pensar si había hecho bien o no, en cambio, busco un culpable y solo tenía un nombre en su cabeza, Sam. Verenice se levantó y caminó hasta su amiga, le sonrió y le susurró que todo estaría bien, pero Carly no estaba interesada en escuchar razones o palabras de aliento.

-Me lo quito todo… -gruñó la morena hundiendo su rostro en sus piernas.

-¿Quién? –preguntó la castaña intrigada.

-Sam… me quito a Freddie, ella se llevo a mis amigos y me dejo sola –gritó con lagrimas en los ojos.

Verenice se acercó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te lo dije cuando te conocí, ella quería todo lo que era tuyo, pero puedes arrebatárselo de nuevo –le susurró a Carly abrazándola. –Eres más hermosa y mejor persona que ella.

-Lo sé… -susurró convencida. –Él será mío de nuevo. –La morena sentenció ganándose una mirada de aprobación de parte de su nueva mejor amiga.

Por otro lado, Freddie estaba acostado en su cama. Faltaba una hora para ir a visitar a Sam, iba todos los viernes de 4 de la tarde hasta las 8 de la noche. Era el único que tenía permiso especial para visitarla ya que Sam no dejaba que se fuera hasta quedarse dormida. Al principio le era difícil porque tenía que viajar en transporte público y llegaba a altas horas de la noche, el regaño constante de su madre le estresaba y el acoso constante de Carly era simplemente molesto.

El castaño miró el reloj que estaba en su mesa de noche, eran las 3:15pm. Se levantó y salió por la ventana y bajo por las escaleras de emergencia. No tenía muchos ánimos de avisarle a su madre, hacia meses que no lo hacía y nada iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión. Él paso por el supermercado y compró varias cosas para Sam antes de tomar el autobús con destino al oeste de Seattle. Se puso sus audífonos y colocó música electrónica mientras esperaba, el viaje solo duraba 20 minutos.

Cuando el autobús se detuvo frente a la clínica de psiquiatría, Freddie realizó su habitual caminata hasta el lugar. No tardo ni cinco minutos cuando ya estaba reunido con Sam, ella lo observo seria por unos minutos hasta que lentamente dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir… -susurró con tristeza.

-¿Por qué? Yo te lo prometí…

-Carly vino a verme y me dijo que tu ya no me querías ver… -una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y Freddie sintió ira, mucha ira.

-Eso jamás va a suceder, no creas nada de lo que te dijo… -espetó con ira, esa chica se las vería con él. –Por cierto, te traje algo.

Sam sonrió con alegría mientras tomaba la bolsa, era un emparedado de jamos y muchos chocolates. Pasaron un rato hablando y paseando por los jardines, sin embargo, Freddie notaba algo distinto en ella.

-Sam, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –la chica solo se limitó a asentir. -¿Sucede algo?

La rubia frunció el ceño y sonrió con amargura, Freddie notó como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

-Tú eres mi amigo, ¿no? –Él asintió confundido-, nunca me mentirías, ¿verdad?

-Nunca preciosa, ¿Qué sucede? –volvió insistir nervioso, algo pasaba.

-Freddie… ¿Mi mamá y mi hermana están muertas? –susurró mientras su rostro se inundaba de lagrimas.

-¿Quién te dijo eso? –preguntó el moreno jadeante.

-Carly… dímelo por favor…

El castaño suspiró y cerró los ojos sabiendo que no podía mentirle, no podía hacerle eso.

-Sí, tu mamá murió junto a tu hermana… -no pudo terminar de hablar porque ella lo interrumpió.

-Vete… no te quiero ver –dijo entre sollozos.

-No puedo te lo pro…

-Rompe la promesa, ya no quiero ver a nadie más… quiero estar sola –Sam gritaba de dolor y eso llamó la atención de las enfermeras quienes la guiaron hasta su dormitorio.

Freddie no sabía qué hacer, se sentía desesperado y abatido. La había perdido una vez y ahora al parecer la perdería para siempre. Ella no quería verlo y todo era culpa de Carly, ¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto? ¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan cruel y desalmado? No se dio cuenta en qué momento había echado a correr, solo sabía una cosa, quería ver a Carly y ponerla en su sitio.

En casa de los Shay, específicamente en el tercer piso se realizaba el show con normalidad. Carly mostraba una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro, se sentía muy bien desde su última visita a la clínica de psiquiatría. Le había dejado claro a la muy tonta que Freddie no la quería ver y le dijo que dejara de fingir, que abriera los ojos y dejara de mentir, todos sabían que su madre y hermana habían muerto, y ella era la única en negarlo.

-Verenice interpretara a una pobre e indefensa chica que camina por las calles de Seattle y se consigue con un hombre lobo que se la quiere comer… -La castaña gritó emocionada mientras presionaba un botón que emitía aplausos.

-Eso será en nuestro siguiente segmento, espero estén atentos y no se olviden…

-Hagan el bien… -gritó Verenice.

-Coman un bicho…

-Y visiten …

-Hasta luego –gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Buen trabajo, nos vemos la próxima semana –dijo Brad serio, durante el programa había recibido un mensaje de Freddie y no le gusto nada lo que había leído.

-¿No quieres una limo…

-Me tengo que ir… -gruñó exasperado. –Miren, tratare de buscar a alguien que pueda reemplazarme en iCarly, no puedo seguir trabajando para ustedes.

Carly se sorprendió pero no dijo nada.

-Nos vemos en la escuela, adiós –se despidió Brad antes de irse.

Ambas chicas se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que decidieron bajar. En la sala se encontraba Spencer y su novia Maguie acurrucados en el sofá, ambos ignoraron a las chicas y eso le molesto a Carly. Sin embargo, decidieron que lo mejor era ignorarles por igual.

-El show de la próxima semana será excelente –dijo Verenice con alegría. –iCarly está en su momento perfecto.

-Lo sé, no necesitamos de nadie para hacerlo –acotó la morena igual de alegre.

-No sabes… -la puerta de la sala se abrió súbitamente.

-Shay… eres una maldita perra sin sentimientos –bramó Freddie desde la puerta. Spencer abrió los ojos sorprendido y se giró para encarar a su hermana ¿Qué había hecho?

-Óyeme, ¿Cómo te atreves… -Carly intentó defenderse pero él no se lo permitió.

-Me atrevo y lo hago, ¿Cómo pudiste? Todo lo que provenga de ti me da asco –escupió acercándose más a ella. -¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar que revelándole la muerte de su familia le iba a hacer bien? Esta peor…

-¿Qué hizo qué? –alzó la voz Spencer pero Freddie lo ignoro.

-Felicidades, Carly Shay… estas podrida por dentro, nada de ti sirve –antes de irse se giró para encarar a la castaña. –Ambas se complementan… me dan asco.

El castaño salió rápidamente del lugar y entro a su apartamento, su madre lo esperaba preocupada y molesta al mismo tiempo. Todos los viernes era lo mismo, le regañaba por salir sin su permiso.

-Fredward Benson, espero tengas una explicación…

-Suficiente –bramó mientras formaba una mueca de dolor. –La mujer que amo está encerrada en un manicomio y si tenía posibilidades de recuperarse las ha perdido por culpa de la imbécil de Carly… -su respiración era agitada y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, otra vez sentía la desesperanza en su interior. –Solo… dejame.

Podía sentir la mirada de su madre seguirlo hasta que entró en su habitación. Se sentó en su cama y clavó su mirada en el espejo, no le gusto lo que veía. No había nada del antiguo Freddie en él, su rostro ya no era el mismo ya que sus fracciones carecían de felicidad. Su cabello no estaba arreglado como siempre, solo caía de manera desordenada hacia los lados. Sus ojos estaban opacos acompañados de dos bolsas violáceas por la falta de sueño.

Freddie sabía que tenía que volver a la realidad, sabía que su futuro había cambiado. Todo parecía más fácil antes, su vida era perfecta y sus amigas siempre estaban con él. Suspiró mientras se giraba y buscaba varios paquetes en su escritorio que tenían el nombre de tres universidades: Harvard, Princeton y Yale.

Abrió un sobre al azar, era de la Universidad Princeton. Desde un principio había querido estudiar todo lo referente a la informática, le encantaba eso, era su mundo y aun lo sigue siendo, pero sus prioridades han cambiado. Comenzó a llenar la solicitud y se detuvo en el espacio de la carrera. El chico sonrió y negó con la cabeza antes de colocar "_Neurociencias" _en ella, ¿El motivo? Quería descubrir todo sobre el funcionamiento del cerebro, sin embargo, también deseaba ser doctor.

En las solicitudes de Harvard y Yale, en la primera colocó Medicina y en la segunda Ciencias de la computación, en alguna tenía que colocar algo sobre sus sueños. Guardó los sobres cuando terminó, se quitó la camisa y se dejo caer en la cama. Estaba casando física y mentalmente.

En el tercer piso de la clínica de psiquiatría estaba Sam sentada en su cama llorando acompañada de la doctora Carrigan. Ella no sabía lo que le estaba sucediendo, era muy raro ese estado de depresión. Con el pasar de las semanas ella había mejorado considerablemente y ahora había retrocedido. Revisó la hoja de visitas y confirmó sus sospechas, la chica Shay había visitado por segunda vez consecutiva a la rubia.

El lunes pasado había tenido que sacarla porque le reclamaba a Sam muchas cosas, una de ellas el haberle robado a Freddie. Tal vez el día de hoy había pasado algo parecido, tenía que averiguarlo.

-Sam, cariño… ¿Ha pasado algo hoy con Carly? –la aludida la miró a los ojos y asintió-. Sabes que puedes contarme.

-Lo sé –respondió con tono amargo, pero algo había cambiado. Su voz no sonaba dulce y tampoco parecía estar imitando a una niña.

-Te escucho…

-Tengo tanto miedo, pero a la vez tanto dolor… Quisiera volver y encerrarme en la oscuridad donde nada duele –susurró con lágrimas en los ojos. –Tengo miedo de volver allí donde me siento sola.

-Creo que no te entiendo, Sam –dijo Carrigan frunciendo el ceño.

-Sé que mi familia está muerta, creo haberlo aceptado hace poco… pero duele tanto –sollozó con fuerza mientras se dejaba caer en la cama-. Estoy sola… no tengo a nadie en este mundo, pero eso es lo que menos importa.

-¿Qué importa? –preguntó ella sorprendida de su avance, es como si hubiese despertado.

-Quiero recuperarme… he hecho sufrir a mucha gente –susurró con temblor en su voz-, pero no me siento lista para enfrentar al mundo… tengo muchos miedos.

-Te entiendo, ¿Quisieras cambiar de locación? –preguntó con cariño la doctora.

-¿Dónde?

-Mi casa, es algo pequeña pero podemos vivir allí y puedo ayudarte –Sam abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Por qué me ayuda si apenas me conoce?

-No linda, te conozco desde hace 5 meses –informó con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Mi nombre es Jennifer, puedes decirme Jen…

La rubia guardo silencio por un tiempo antes de atreverse a hablar tan siquiera un poco.

-Si me siento preparada… ¿Puedo volver al colegio? –preguntó la rubia cohibida.

-Claro que sí, además podemos invitar a ese amigo tuyo…

-No –gritó escandalizada. –Freddie no tiene que seguir cargando conmigo, él no se merece sufrir más.

Si tan solo ella supiera lo mucho que él ya estaba sufriendo al pensar que nunca volvería.

* * *

><p>Gracias por los review, espero les gustara el capitulo... aunque Sam parece haber recuperado lucidez eso no quiere decir que este recuperada por completo. Tiene miedos y muchos que espero con el tiempo sanen... Freddie por su parte esta cambiando, aun no sabe como comportarse pero lo esta haciendo.<p>

Besos


	5. Cambio de vida y decisiones

Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, Sam esta pasando por un cambio de vida, esta experimentando cosas nuevas. Pero se vera encerrada en un gran dilema...

* * *

><p><strong>Cambio de vida y decisiones<strong>

Toda su vida, desde la niñez hasta su adolescencia, había estado cargada de maltratos verbales por parte de su madre y comparaciones con su hermana. Siempre odio tanta miel por parte de Melanie y odio el cariño intenso que sentía su madre por ella. ¿Por qué no podía ser como ella? Simplemente no podía, en cambio hacía todo lo contrario.

Aunque sentía tantos sentimientos contradictorios hacia su familia no deseaba que nada les pasara. Ahora estaba sola, ninguna de ellas estaba para apoyarla y se sentía perdida en el mundo, sentía que había perdido su identidad.

Sam observaba los edificios y calles de Seattle con añoranza, esa era su vida antes que todo cambiara. Sin embargo, no se sentía preparada para asumir de nuevo el reto de enfrentar su antigua vida. Primero necesitaba recuperarse y dejar a un lado el miedo que sentía; Segundo, debía enfrentar uno de sus más grandes temores, visitar la tumba de su madre y Melanie.

-Llegamos… -Jen había interrumpido el curso de sus pensamientos, la verdad le estaba agradecida por eso ya que podía sentir como el dolor invadía su cuerpo otra vez.

Sam se sorprendió al ver el lugar, estaban ingresando al estacionamiento de un hermoso condominio ubicado en la segunda avenida, un lugar lujoso en verdad. Sintió un poco de escalofríos al pasar por la oscura entrada para luego encontrarse con el estacionamiento. Vio como Jen bajaba del auto y abría la maletera para sacar sus pertenencias.

Su pulso se disparo y sintió miedo de bajar, ¿Qué sucedía si su esposo se molestaba? Porque tenía que ser casada ¿no? Aunque sabía que solo la estaba ayudando no podía dejar de sentir miedo y desconfianza de las verdaderas intenciones de esa mujer.

-Sam, puedes bajar, no tengas miedo –la rubia la observó apenada, se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Sam bajó con lentitud y cerró la puerta para luego seguirla hasta el elevador. Jen presiono el numero 22 y la rubia sintió el vértigo a causa de la velocidad. Un minuto exacto había pasado hasta que el elevador se detuvo, en ese piso solo habían dos puertas, Jen se dirigió al 22-A.

-Mi papá me regalo este apartamento antes de morir, creo que soy la única aquí que posee apartamento propio y no alquilado –susurró tratando de romper el hielo mientras buscaba las llaves en su bolso.

-¿Es eso malo? –preguntó Sam al sentir un tinte de tristeza en su voz.

-No, pero no conozco a nadie. La gente es muy reservada, más cuando vives en lugares como este –respondió encogiéndose de hombros. –Además mi padre me regalo este lugar con un propósito…

Sam solo se quedo observándola, de pronto se sintió interesada en saber más de ella.

-Quería que yo madurara y me independizara. Pero él nunca podrá ver mis logros –susurró con tristeza.

-¿Por qué? –se atrevió a preguntar.

-Mis padres murieron hace 4 años. Te tengo –exclamó feliz al encontrar sus llaves. -¿Sabes? A veces pienso que los bolsos son innecesarios, estorban y todo se te pierde.

La rubia sonrió de acuerdo con Jen, aunque a decir verdad, Sam era la mujer menos femenina de todo el mundo. Entró al pent-house con la boca ligeramente abierta a causa de la impresión, ese lugar era todo menos ordinario.

Sam recorrió el lugar con sus ojos, había muchos ventanales a lo largo del lugar que mostraba diferentes vistas de la ciudad de Seattle. El techo tenía detalles en madera y lámparas colgantes con formas extrañas, el recibo tenía un enorme televisor pantalla plana acompañado con un cómodo sofá blanco en forma de "L".

-Wow –gritó emocionada la rubia. –Este lugar es impresionante…

-¿Lo es? –preguntó Jen con el ceño fruncido. –La verdad nunca le he prestado atención a los detalles.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Sam se atrevió a hacer un recorrido por el lugar. Subió las escaleras y notó un leve cambio con respecto al decorado, el segundo piso era un poco más moderno y menos rustico. Ella caminó, seguida de Jen, por el largo pasillo que daba a cuatro habitaciones, la primera la dejo sin habla.

-Este es mi cuarto, me gustan los colores tierra así que… -dijo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro. –Sígueme te mostraré tu habitación… -Jen se detuvo y preguntó- ¿Qué color prefieres, negro o verde?

Sam se sorprendió con la pregunta por lo que solo respondió que era el verde el color que más le gustaba.

-Pues no tenemos que ir muy lejos, es la habitación contigua –informó haciéndole una seña para que la siguiera-, está será tu habitación.

La rubia no sabía cómo reaccionar, la habitación era gigante y con una vista hermosa, nunca había soñado con tanto lujo. Caminó por la habitación espaciosa y se sentó en la cama, de pronto todo dejo de importar y las lágrimas acudieron rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Jen con preocupación. Sin embargo, Sam no respondía, pero mantenía la vista fija en el espejo.

Jen se acercó a ella lentamente y tomó asiento a su lado. Fijó su mirada en el mismo lugar que la rubia observaba, a ella le dolía ver su reflejo.

-Puedes confiar en mí, linda… háblame –Sam parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder.

-Cuando me veo… la veo a ella –susurró con voz temblorosa.

-¿Te duele recordarla? –ella solo se limitó a asentir. –No deberías, tal vez este sea el único recuerdo que tengas de ella, la única parte de ella que aun vive en ti –dijo señalando su corazón.

Jen se levantó decidida a dejarla sola unos minutos, el recorrido por ese lugar podía esperar.

-Las personas nunca mueren, siempre están presente apoyándonos y brindándonos su amor, solo han dejado su forma corpórea –y con esas palabras se fue dejándola sola.

La primera semana fue difícil, todo era tan nuevo y diferente que no podía evitar sentirse cohibida ante tanto. Por otro lado, charlar más a menudo con Jennifer le había servido, cada vez que se sentía triste o tenía miedo recurría inmediato a su habitación. No se podía decir que Sam estaba totalmente recuperada, pero si había un avance significativo. Sin embargo, la rubia aun no sabía los motivos verdaderos de Jen para traerla.

Ella necesitaba preguntarle ya que se sentía incomoda con esa situación. Sam gimió al notar que no podía dormir, otra vez. Se quitó las sabanas con brusquedad y caminó hasta la cocina, el jamón seguía siendo el puente a su propio cielo personal. Amaba comer, esa parte nunca sería arrebatada de su forma de ser.

Se preparó un Sándwich y vertió un poco de leche en una taza. Necesitaba pensar y calmar sus nervios, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza no había nadie ni nada que le hiciera olvidar.

-Estas preocupada por algo… -no fue una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Sí, la verdad… quiero hacerte una pregunta, ¿puedo? –Jen solo se limitó a asentir. -¿Por qué me trajiste aquí y no me dejaste en el sanatorio?

El rostro de Jennifer se llenó de preocupación, sus ojos color miel se opacaron. Pasó sus manos por su larga cabellera negra y suspiro con derrota.

-No pensé que preguntaras tan rápido –dijo la pelinegra con temor. –Tuve muchas razones para traerte, la primera y la más importante fue tu bienestar. Descubrí que recaías cada vez que la señorita Shay te visitaba.

Sam se sorprendió al escucharla.

-El segundo motivo es porque te aprecio, cosa que como doctora nunca debí dejar que pasara –dijo con pesar. –Es una regla universal mantener nuestra distancia con los pacientes, pero no pude evitar sentir una empatía hacia ti…

La aludida estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero fue interrumpida.

-No te confundas, no sentí una pisca de empatía hacia tu caso, no en su totalidad –Sam asintió comprendiendo todo-. Puedo asegurarte que me mentí en muchos problemas para poder traerte, lo único que me pesa es haberte alejado de él.

-¿De quién? –preguntó Sam rápidamente.

-No puedo decirte nada, ante todo soy doctora y tengo un código que cumplir. Cuando estés preparada para enfrentar al mundo lo sabrás… -su celular comenzó a repicar y su rostro se torno preocupado-, espera un segundo aquí, tengo que atender.

La rubia vio a su doctora alejarse para contestar. Sin embargo, algo en su rostro llamó su atención, entonces decidió espiar. Se acercó lentamente hasta el borde del pasillo que dividía la cocina con la sala. Su corazón latía con fuerza y podía sentir todo su cuerpo temblar a causa de la adrenalina, había pasado mucho tiempo desde su última travesura.

_-Tienes que tratar de no hacer eso, no puedes recaer… _-escuchó la voz de Jen, estaba preocupada-_. Me alegro que no aceptaras esa basura, pero el alcohol no es una salida._

Pasaron varios segundos en el cual no escuchó sonidos, ni siquiera escuchaba la respiración de Jen.

-_Ella está bien, te lo aseguro… solo no te quiere ver aun –_su corazón se detuvo en seco, ¿Con quién estaba hablando?-. _Solo trata de ser fuerte… sí, eso lo sé._

Sam estaba desesperada por saber la conversación, era alguien conocido, lo sabía.

-_Mañana a las doce puedo atenderte en mi oficina. Solo has bebido dos veces y no puedes caer en ese vicio, Freddie… sí, entiendo. Solo mantén la calma. Buenas noches._

Sam corrió hasta su habitación y apagó las luces, cubrió su rostro para ocultar sus lagrimas de Jen y aguantó la respiración. Él estaba sufriendo por ella… ¿Por qué?

-Buenas noches, Sam –susurró Jen apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta.

Por otro lado, Freddie observaba su celular. Había llamado a la doctora Carrigan segundos atrás, no podía evitar tener miedo. Cada parte de su ser había cambiado por completo desde su comportamiento hasta la forma de vestirse. Su madre en ocasiones le decía que era una actitud rebelde, hasta había perdido un semestre por faltar a clases.

Sí, Freddie Benson el mejor estudiante, estaba pasando por una etapa de cambio y por desgracia sus notas también. Ya no tenía esa visión del futuro donde quería y deseaba estudiar para entrar en la universidad, ahora solo deseaba desaparecer y lo había logrado por medio de la bebida. Pero, Carrigan le había convencido de no seguir cuando lo encontró borracho en la clínica de psiquiatría gritándole a un guardia. ¿Cómo su mundo se había derrumbado en tan poco tiempo?

Se había alejado de sus amigos, ya no pertenecía a ningún club, tampoco era bien visto por el estudiantado. Además de frecuentar la oficina del director más que cualquier estudiante.

Freddie recorrió la mirada por la habitación, estaba desordenada y mucho. Se dejo caer en su cama y se quedo dormido pensando en la nada. Horas más tarde el repicar constante de su despertador le aviso que era hora de levantarse.

-¿Por qué rayos tengo que ir? –lloriqueó contra su almohada. –Igual reprobé este semestre… -susurró con amargura.

Se bañó y se aseo para luego tomar el desayuno con su madre. Él podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos, también podía sentir la distancia y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

-Adiós, mamá… -susurró mientras caminaba hasta la salida, mientras más rápido terminara ese día mejor.

Freddie caminó unas cuantas cuadras hasta el colegio donde no se hicieron esperar las miradas, algunas llenas de rencor, otras llenas de miedo porque él ya no era el chico sensible y amable que solía ser. Ahora era más como un busca pleitos que cualquier otra cosa.

-Buenos días, Señor Benson, nos honra con su presencia –saludo con sorna su profesor de computación.

-Buenos días… -respondió sin emoción alguna. Tomó asiento al lado de Carly, su compañera por obligación en la materia, que solo se limitó a estremecerse al sentirlo cerca.

-Muy bien, vamos a realizar el siguiente ejercicio… -mientras explicaba Freddie bloqueó todo sonido del exterior y se concentro en un solo punto del piso, le era más interesante que su clase. –Benson, vuelva a la tierra…

-¿Sí?

-¿A qué nos referimos con microchip? –Freddie sintió un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo y por primera vez no pudo quedarse callado.

-Es un circuito integrado también conocido como chip o microchip, es una pastilla pequeña de material semiconductor de algunos milímetros cuadrados de área, sobre la que se fabrican circuitos electrónicos generalmente mediante fotolitografía y que está protegida dentro de un encapsulado de plástico o cerámica.

Toda la clase quedo en silencio, nadie se imagino que Fredward Benson sería capaz de responder una pregunta de esa manera.

-Co… correcto –tartamudeó el profesor antes de colocar su nota en la carpeta. -¿Puede ayudar a la señorita Carl…

-No… -se limitó a responder.

De vuelta en Cristalla, Sam observaba la ciudad desde su ventana. Había tomado la decisión de volver a estudiar, pero no aun. No se sentía segura de poder enfrentar a la gente y su constante lastima. Pero si quería volver tenía que tomar una decisión, en todo el trayecto de su encierro había perdido un semestre exactamente, un semestre que estaba segura podía recuperar.

Por ese motivo había citado al director Franklin por medio de Jen, ese iba a ser su primer paso. Escuchó el timbre y su corazón se aceleró, sabía quién era, lo había citado a esas horas. Sam se giró esperando que apareciera junto a la pelinegra.

-Sam, es un placer volver a verte –dijo con emoción, ella solo se limito a sonreír.

-Hey, Ted…

-Cuando escuché de Carrigan que querías hablarme no lo pude creer –comentó visiblemente emocionado.

-Entonces… ¿Puedo recuperarlo? –preguntó temerosa.

-Puedes y no puedes…

-Explícate, Ted… no me confundas –gruñó la rubia.

-Al ser menor de edad aun y poseer el apellido de tu madre, no hay ningún Puckett en Seattle que te represente y sin el permiso de tu madre… -el director se encogió de hombros-, lo más seguro es que te ingresen en un orfanato para ponerte en adopción.

Sam no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿adopción? ¿Acaso la vida podía ser más injusta?

-No… no puede pasarme esto a mí… yo… -las lagrimas corrieron nuevamente por su rostro y Franklin no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Tranquila… es que…

-Puedo tener una solución, pero no sé si te guste –dijo Jen con temor. Sin embargo, se había ganado el interés de la rubia-. Puedo adoptarte.

Su boca se secó y su corazón se acelero, ¿Aceptaría dejar de ser una Puckett a cambio de no caer en ese lugar? Tenía que tomar una decisión.


	6. Decisiones

Bueno, este capitulo es corto pero sería una de las ultimas donde Sam deja de esconderse del mundo, ella de cierto modo necesita volver... espero les guste... tengo dos días trabajando con el siguiente ;) pero vi importante trabajar primero con un pre...

Besos

* * *

><p><strong><em>Decisiones...<em>**

El cielo estaba gris y gruesas gotas golpeaban su rostro, pero eso a Sam no le molesto. Necesitaba llegar y tener un momento a solas con ellas, se los debía. Una de las ventajas de vivir en una ciudad tan grande era que nadie se detenía a observar a los demás y en ese momento nadie observaba a la rubia que caminaba bajo la lluvia en dirección al cementerio.

Era la primera vez que salía y tenía mucho miedo, podía sentir cada fibra de su cuerpo temblar a causa de ello, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Necesitaba visitarlas para saber que todo eso era verdad, sobre todo necesitaba aceptarlo y estaba segura que estaba haciendo lo indicado.

Sam bajó por la calle que daba a la capilla ubicada frente al cementerio, no había mucha gente ya que estaba lloviendo y eso a ella le pareció perfecto. Se detuvo en la entrada y buscó rápidamente el nombre de su madre y su hermana. Estaban ubicadas en el lado norte, caminando le tomaría al menos 10 minutos.

Nunca había visitado ese lugar, no tenía familiares en Seattle, no que ella supiera. Mientras caminaba pensó en todo lo que le había pasado, desde el día que vio morir a su única familia hasta ahora. Ella recordaba todo, desde el momento que salió del apartamento de los Shay hasta llegar al patio de remolques, el suyo en particular tenía las luces apagadas.

Sam se estremeció mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Era tan doloroso escuchar los gritos de su madre como un eco dentro de su cabeza, las suplicas de su hermana y sobre todo la sangre, había mucha sangre en ese lugar. Nadie podía reclamarle algo, ella podía ser fuerte o al menos aparentar serlo. Sin embargo, su fortaleza tenía un límite y por primera vez fue cobarde al no querer enfrentar su dolor.

Ella se había encerrado en un mundo donde no existía el dolor y solo había felicidad, donde su madre estaba con ella siempre al igual que su hermana. Sabía que no era sano, pero nadie podía culparla o señalarla por eso. Vivir lo que ella había vivido no era del todo normal, había estado a punto de ser violada y había visto morir a su familia de una forma brutal y despiadada.

Ella se detuvo frente a una lapida donde tenía inscrito "_Melanie Puckett y Pamela Puckett, madre e hija". _A Sam se le encogió el corazón y comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

-¿Por qué me dejaste? –susurró con temblor en su voz. -¿Por qué me dejaron sola?

Sabía que nadie le iba a responder, que todo lo que estaba haciendo era inútil, pero necesitaba hacerlo, tenía que descargarse.

-¿Por qué no me llevaron con ustedes? –la rubia se rompió, todo el dolor que tenía encerrado salió-. Me siento tan sola… sin ti… te necesito –sus sollozos eran apagados por la lluvia y los truenos. –Me duele tanto…

Sam guardo silencio y se acostó sobre la tumba, se acurruco como una niña y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza. No sabe cuánto tiempo paso ni siquiera le importaba, lo único que sabía era que visitando ese lugar se sentía en paz, se sentía tranquila.

-Tengo tanto miedo… me siento entre la espada y la pared… -susurró entrecortadamente.

La rubia ni siquiera notó cuando la lluvia había cesado, lo único que deseaba era estar allí. De pronto comenzó a tararear una nana que su madre solía cantarles cuando estaban pequeñas.

_Muñequita linda de cabellos de oro_

_de dientes de perlas, labios de rubí._

_Dime si me quieres como yo te quiero;_

_si de mí te acuerdas como yo de ti. _

_Y a veces escucho un eco divino_

_que, envuelto en la brisa_

_parece decir:_

_Si te quiero mucho,_

_mucho, mucho, mucho;_

_tanto como entonces,_

_siempre hasta morir._

Sam dejó de cantar y comenzó a sollozar de nuevo.

-Sí te quiero mamá… mucho –susurró mientras se levantaba.

Por un momento dejó de pensar en todo, olvido su nombre y el propósito de su visita, olvido que su madre estaba muerta y que no tenía a nadie en el mundo para centrarse en la nada. Sin embargo, no podía volver, su corazón le indicaba que debía volver a la realidad. Inclinó su rostro y fijó su mirada en la lapida, era algo extraño pero ya se sentía mejor.

-¿Samantha? –la rubia se giró con brusquedad y abrió los ojos como platos. Su cuerpo comenzó a dar pequeños espasmos por el temor, nunca se imagino sentirse así con las personas, era injusto.

-Seño… Señora Benson… -susurró con temor cosa que no paso por desapercibido por ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó con dulzura, pero Sam negó rápidamente moviendo sus rizos de un lado al otro mientras se alejaba-. Ven aquí –le indicó abriendo sus brazos.

Sam frunció el ceño y dudo, no sabía si era correcto aceptar ese gesto o no, pero luego se acercó a ella y dejó que la cubriera con sus brazos, no pudo evitar romperse de nuevo.

Por otro lado, Freddie estaba en clases con la vista perdida. Era normal a estas alturas verlo de esa forma, pero si seguía con esa apatía hacia todo lo que le rodea podía perder nada y todo al mismo tiempo. El castaño en ocasiones escuchaba la voz de su profesora de francés, sin embargo, no participaba en clases como antes, ni siquiera le interesaba.

-_Freddie Benson, favor acercarse hasta la oficina del director… -_el aludido enarcó una ceja, por primera vez en meses se preguntaba porque lo habían llamado si no había hecho nada.

Se levantó bajó la mirada de todos los presentes, podía escuchar el susurrar de sus compañeros _"¿Qué habrá hecho esta vez?", "Ojala lo expulsen" _entre otros comentarios que no valían la pena. Llegó hasta la oficina del director y se sentó a esperarlo.

-Buenos días, Señor Benson. Se preguntara el porqué de su visita –Freddie asintió algo incomodo, aun no se acostumbraba a las constantes visitas a la dirección. –Bien, no ha hecho nada malo.

-¿Entonces? –Freddie preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Necesito que usted sirva como guía para los nuevos estudiantes… -el castaño iba a replicar pero Franklin lo detuvo. –No he terminado. Si recibes al menos 10 estudiantes y ninguno se queja de ti por maltratos y demás obviaré todo lo sucedido en tu último semestre al igual que todos tus profesores…

Freddie sintió su mandíbula caer, ¿le estaban dando una segunda oportunidad?

-Al recibir al estudiante numero 10, usted y otra estudiante aplicaran a un examen de recuperación –explicó Ted con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó confundido.

-Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad y más tu, me ayudaste mucho en el pasado y quiero devolverte ese favor… -Freddie asintió, aun estaba confundido.

-¿Hay reglas?

-Obviamente. Primero que nada debes respetar a todos los chicos y chicas que guíes, segundo debes venir arreglado…

-No abuse… -replicó con una sonrisa en el rostro. –Los atenderé así, pero prometo estar más presentable –susurró con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Hecho… se puede retirar –con un movimiento de manos Freddie se despidió del director, pero antes de salir lo detuvo. –Benson, ¿Ha vuelto usted a…?

-No, pero ganas no me faltan… eso me permite olvidar –dijo con amargura antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

De vuelta con Sam y la Sra. Benson, ambas se encontraban en silencio. Desde que habían abandonado el cementerio ninguna había querido hablar. Sin embargo, Marissa se veía en la obligación de decir algo, no sabía hacia dónde ir.

Observó con detenimiento a la chica que estaba sentada a su lado, tenía muchas ojeras pero seguía siendo igual de hermosa, pero algo descuidada. Sus ojos tenían bolsas oscuras por la falta de sueño y su mirada seguía estando opaca como la última vez que la vio.

-Sam, ¿Dónde estás viviendo? –preguntó curiosa, sabía por la doctora Carrigan que ella ya no estaba en la clínica.

-Vivo en Cristalla, queda en la segunda avenida… -susurró sin mirarla.

En todo el camino guardaron silencio, era algo incomodo pasar por esa situación tan extraña; no hablar, ni siquiera mirarse, era como si estuviera totalmente sola. Marissa estacionó el auto en el área de visitantes y siguió la chica hasta el Lobby.

-Buenos días, Sam… -saludo la portera con cariño a lo que Sam solo la saludo con la mano.

Subieron hasta el piso 22 e ingresaron en el apartamento 22-A. Sam sonrió divertida al ver su reacción, había sido la misma, aun ese lugar no dejaba de impresionarle.

-Espere aquí, iré por algo de ropa y a darme una ducha rápida –Marissa asintió, no pensó que la chica pudiera estar interesada en hablarle, eso era un logro.

Minutos más tarde, la rubia regresaba con una toalla envuelta en su cabeza y se había puesto un pijama. Ninguna de las dos sabía por dónde comenzar, sus relaciones a lo largo de los años había sido de odio. Marissa siempre odio que su hijo permitiera que lo maltratara y ella odiaba tanta sobreprotección hacia el chico.

-¿Cómo está Freddie? –Los ojos de Marissa se humedecieron y eso alarmó a Sam.

-Él ya no es el mismo… mi niño está muerto por dentro… -se limitó a responder mientras secaba un par de lagrimas.

-Pero… ¿Por qué…? Él es la persona más fuerte que conozco –la rubia observó como la mamá de Freddie se encogía de hombros, algo no estaba bien.

-Ha sufrido mucho, ya casi no come y suele salir con chicos malos –respondió cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

-No puedo creerlo… -susurró Sam. –Es imposible, si algo admiro de Freddie es su originalidad y fortaleza, él era único…

Marissa se sorprendió con sus palabras, ¿Acaso era posible?

-¿Cómo te sientes tu? No te he visto desde hace un mes. –Decidió no tocar ese tema… aun.

-Pues… mejorando, creo –susurró girando su rostro para observar la ciudad desde el ventanal.

-¿Te preocupa algo? –preguntó nuevamente.

-Sí… -por un momento Sam pensó que lo mejor sería callar, pero no podía dejar de sentir algo extraño hacia la señora que estaba sentada a su lado. –Bien… me darán en adopción…

La señora Benson abrió los ojos como platos, estaba sorprendida.

-No quiero… dejar de ser… una Puckett –susurró con derrota.

-Pues te equivocas, nunca dejaras de ser una Puckett, de eso te encargaras tu –dijo Marissa con simpleza-, tú serás la única responsable de llevar en alto la memoria de tu madre.

Sam ocultó su rostro apenada tras sus rizos, Marissa tenía razón, solo ella y nadie más podía mantener viva la memoria de los Puckett.

-En ocasiones lo extraño –dijo la rubia de pronto ganándose una mirada confundida de parte de Marissa. –Freddie siempre me apoyaba en todo, siempre estaba allí para mí y en cierto modo yo estaba allí para él…

-El te necesita ahora más que nunca –dijo la señora Benson con voz rota. Sam solo se limitó a asentir, había tomado una decisión, tal vez la más importante de todas.


	7. Azul

Bueno aquí les traigo un capitulo más... espero les guste, solo se trata de un abre boca del siguiente capitulo...

Besos, gracias por sus reviews...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Azul<strong>_

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde su acuerdo con el director Franklin, le había prometido guiar a todo estudiante nuevo y mejorar su comportamiento. Aunque dudaba que eso lo cumpliera ya que se sentía bien con su cambio en muchos aspectos. Sí, Freddie Benson le gustaba ser rebelde, de cierta forma se desvinculaba de su madre y de todo ese comportamiento ñoño que había adoptado desde un principio.

Ciertamente le encantaba la tecnología, es más, la adoraba pero había perdido su norte desde que Sam había empeorado. Freddie pensaba que lo peor era el no saber de ella, necesitaba verla una vez más sino moriría de ansiedad.

-Fredward Benson –se giró obedientemente al llamado de su profesor de estadística.

-¿Si? –preguntó nada interesado.

-Mañana vas a recibir a una chica nueva, tienes que darle su horario y guiarla hasta su casillero. Tiene al menos 7 materias en común así que puede ser tu compañera por el resto del semestre –Freddie frunció el ceño y asintió de mala gana.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Esa información aun no la manejo, pero puedes estar seguro que mañana a primera hora lo sabrás –respondió el profesor con simpleza.

-Bien…

Freddie se giró y comenzó a pasear por los pasillos del colegio, pasillos que recorría con Sam y Carly meses atrás. Él pensó que todo en ese momento era más sencillo, más tranquilo y sobre todo especial. Al principio sintió temor por la chica de cabellos de oro y ojos azules como el cielo. Sam Puckett era ruda y poco femenina, todos le tenían miedo y pocos eran sus amigos, él podía decir que era uno de ellos.

La conoció cuando solo tenía 12 años, en ese momento Freddie solo era un chico asustadizo que estaba enamorado de su vecina y encontró la escusa perfecta de pasar más tiempo con ella, ayudándola en su web show "iCarly". La chica rubia fue muy ruda con él desde el principio, estaba demás decir que Freddie la odiaba y solo la trataba por ser amiga de Carly, la chica de sus sueños.

Pero todo ese odio se fue transformando en amistad y cariño, aunque nunca lo admitió, le encantaba la forma de ser de Sam. Le hacía reír con sus constantes chistes y ocurrencias, también se había vuelto inmune a sus golpizas, pero lo ocultaba muy bien. La mayoría del tiempo se quejaba solo por complacerla y eso logró asustarlo, ¿acaso le gustaba Sam? Imposible.

Todo había marchado de maravilla en esa relación de "odio" que ambos tenían, pero todo acabo el día que se besaron. Fueron 8 segundos en el cielo, nunca se lo dijo, pero ese beso fue lo más hermoso que pudo haberle pasado. No se arrepentía de haber dado su primer beso a Sam.

Sin embargo, prometieron no decirle nada a nadie y olvidar el tema por completo. Así lo hicieron hasta que Carly se entero, a Freddie no le importaba mucho el hecho que ella se enterara, es más, le quitaba un peso de encima. Desde ese día no hablaron más sobre el tema, solo se limitaron a hacer iCarly y nada más. Pero su vida iba a dar un giro de 360º cuando Sam lo volvió a besar el día del encierro ya que sentimientos que creía dormidos salían a la luz nuevamente.

Aunque en ese momento estaba confundido y accedió a no hablar del tema, Freddie pensó que eso era un error. Él estaba enamorado de ella, estaba seguro y gracias a ese acuerdo no podía demostrárselo.

-¡Qué va! Solo fui un cobarde –susurró con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Estás loco, Benson? –gruñó molesta Verenice, él solo se limitó a encoger sus hombros.

-Benson, Johnson ¿Tienen algo que compartir? –Freddie sonrió con arrogancia y respondió.

-Solo le estaba expresando mi punto de vista hacia la evolución del hombre, aunque soy partidario de todo lo dicho por los postulados evolucionistas, debo admitir que los postulados de la fijista tienen algo de razón –dijo el moreno con simpleza. –Pero al parecer a mi compañera no le gusto y se ha quejado, solo es una opinión.

-Vaya, has estudiado –susurró la Sra. Font sorprendida.

-No me hace falta estudiar algo así, solo me basta con escuchar… -cerró la boca y se maldijo internamente.

-¿Qué…? ¿Usted escucha mis clases? –Freddie rodó los ojos y asintió.

-Escuchó todas las clases cuando lo deseo… "_Después de todo son interesantes"_ –lo ultimo no se atrevió a decirlo, solo pensó.

-Muy bien, sigamos… -dijo ella algo aturdida, tenía mucho tiempo sin ver esa faceta de la persona que fue su estudiante modelo.

Después de una mañana movida, Freddie decidió ir por un batido antes de subir a su apartamento, no estaba de ánimos de salidas ni nada por el estilo. Además su grupo de "amistades" en realidad no eran sus amigos, aun seguía hablando con Brad y con Gibby que nunca lo juzgaron por su cambio, al parecer lo comprendían y eso era tranquilizador.

Pidió un batido de fresa con moras, un sabor extraño, pero le recordaba a Sam. Luego de pagar por él subió hasta el piso 8 y buscó las llaves en sus bolsillos, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa, Carly lo detuvo.

-Debemos hablar… -pidió con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro, ¿Cómo pudo pensar él que eso era tierno?

-Creo que no…

-Por favor, necesito ayuda… por los viejos tiempos, ¿Sí? –pidió suplicante.

Freddie giró sus ojos y asintió. Carly por su parte no podía creer que lo había convencido y le indicó que lo siguiera.

-Freddo, hermano… tiempo sin verte –gritó Spencer desde la cocina.

-¿Qué tal? –saludo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Oww, estás diferente… me gusta –Freddie sonrió y se despidió con una seña mientras subía las escaleras hasta el estudio de iCarly.

-Gracias… de verdad necesitamos que nos ayudes con un bloqueo… -explicaba la morena rápidamente. –Richard no sabe como quitarlo…

Freddie observó el problema por unos minutos, él sabía cómo hacerlo. Es más, si necesitaba tomar esa escusa barata de Carly para arreglar algo tan fácil, lo tomaría.

-Es sencillo, solo bloqueó la interfaz –susurró tecleando rápidamente en la laptop. –Está listo, me voy…

-No, quédate… queremos que veas uno de nuestros programas…

-No… adiós –sentenció el moreno.

La verdad es que no deseaba hacerlo, una cosa era ayudarla y otra era apoyar su programa y eso ya no lo hacía. Bajó las escaleras con prisa y se despidió de Spencer otra vez antes de cruzar el pasillo y desaparecer por la puerta de su casa.

Freddie se detuvo de golpe al ver a su madre dormida en el sofá, esa actitud era tan extraña en ella. Pero él sabía que su madre ya no estaba durmiendo por las noches y que todo era culpa de él. Se acercó a ella para despertarla, pero divisó el álbum de la familia tirado en el piso.

Lo tomó rápidamente y comenzó a observarlo, había tantos recuerdos. Había fotos donde su padre aun figuraba en ellas, donde aun estaba vivo. El corazón de Freddie se estrujó al recordarlo, le había dolido tanto la perdida en aquel momento. Sin embargo, su corazón dolía mucho en estos momentos ya que se había atrevido a olvidarlo.

Tomó asiento en la alfombra, prácticamente al lado de su madre mientras observaba cada una de las fotos.

-Momentos felices, ¿no lo crees? –escuchó la voz de su madre, se había despertado.

-Momentos que había olvidado –susurró con voz ronca, hasta ahora no había notado las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

-No te preocupes, yo también lo había olvidado… pero es bueno recordar de vez en cuando –dijo su madre con emoción.

-Lo sé –se levantó incapaz de seguir con la conversación.

Le dolía dejarla allí sentada y con ganas de compartir todo, pero él mismo había creado esa distancia y sabía que era un estúpido al hacerlo. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y justo antes de entrar su madre lo llamó…

-¿Quieres algo de cenar? –preguntó esperanzada.

Freddie estuvo a punto de decir que no pero se arrepintió.

-Sí, por favor, me daré un baño y salgo… -pudo observar como su madre se emocionaba y comenzaba a preparar la cena.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta solo quedar en bóxers. Miró su reflejo en el espejo y suspiro, recuerda porque intento parecer más fuerte, quería que ella lo viera aunque nunca lo hizo.

Se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua tibia nublara sus sentidos y su mente, era tan relajante estar allí. No escuchaba la constante crítica de la gente y tampoco sentía las miradas de odio, solo estaba él. Nada ni nadie lo juzgaba en su pequeño espacio privado y personal.

No pudo evitar pensar en Sam y en todo lo que había pasado, ya habían pasado 6 meses exactos y el tiempo no parecía estar pasando lento. Un día sin darse cuenta todo estaba bien y al siguiente se había convertido en un infierno del cual no pudo salir.

-_Freddie, la cena esta lista… _-la voz de su madre resonó en las paredes del baño.

Secó su cuerpo, tomó un bóxer negro y una franelilla blanca para luego salir. Todas las comidas desde hace 4 meses se habían tomado conflictivas, por eso había decidido no comer más con su madre. Sin embargo, está cena no fue del todo desagradable. Aunque no hablaron mucho, fue la primera vez por mucho que disfrutaba de la presencia de su madre y podía apostar que ella pensaba lo mismo.

-Mañana debo realizar un recorrido por el colegio con la nueva alumna… -comentó con indiferencia.

-¿Si? ¿Está sería tu numero 10?

-Sí, después de esto tendré varios días para estudiar… -susurró con amargura.

-Suerte… -notó como su madre se encogía en su asiento, no era normal eso en ella pero lo dejo correr.

A la mañana siguiente Freddie escuchó su despertador gritando literalmente que ese día era hermoso, "_maldita estación de radio" _susurró con cansancio. No sabía porque le había costado tanto dormir, sentía algo de nervios por la última visita guiada. Se preguntó muchas veces quien era esa chica y porque tenía su horario parecido al de él.

Gimió contra su almohada cuando los rayos del sol golpearon su rostro indicándole que era hora de levantarse. Se sentó en la cama aun soñoliento y fijó su mirada en el closet ¿Qué rayos se iba a poner? Toda su ropa había sido botada o regalada por él y solo le dejaba con una opción, un jean negro y una camisa blanca con las converse negras.

-Lo siento, Franklin… no tengo más –susurró divertido mientras se vestía. –Diablos, soy un desastre.

Quince minutos más tarde bajó y emprendió camino hasta la escuela. Lo interesante de sus días escolares era tomar el camino más largo y llegar lo más tarde posible. Sin embargo, el día de hoy debía cumplir como lo había prometido así que tomó el bus para no tardar ni 5 minutos. Bajó del autobús y caminó media cuadra hasta llegar, era fácil y sencillo. A veces se preguntaba porque su madre nunca lo dejaba.

De pronto, un fuerte golpe seguido un grito lo alerto pero no fue suficiente porque una sustancia verdosa había impactado en su pecho.

-Maldita sea, Benson, arruinaste mi experimento… -se detuvo casi al mismo tiempo que comenzó el reclamo.

-Verenice… -escupió Freddie con ira. –No te golpeo porque eres mujer…

Ella abrió los ojos y se lazó contra el piso chillando de dolor.

-¿Qué te pasa? Yo no vi que salieras lastimada… -aseguró Freddie, no estaba preocupado, sabía que estaba fingiendo.

-Benson, a la dirección… -él cerró los ojos con fuerza y lanzó una maldición al aire.

Parte del trato era mejorar su comportamiento y si supuestamente había lastimado a esa chica, borraría cualquier posibilidad de pasar este semestre. Caminó rápidamente hacia la oficina del director, su cuerpo temblaba de ira, por primera vez no había hecho nada.

-Ted, te exijo que le des un alto a este chico, pegarle a Verenice, eso sobrepaso los limites…

-Yo no he hecho nada, ella solo se tiro…

-Mentiroso…

-Yo no miento –gruñó encolerizado. –Si algo queda en mí es eso… honestidad.

-No se haga el gracioso…

-Alvin, puedes retirarte. Yo me encargare ahora… -el director suspiro y negó con la cabeza lentamente. -¿Cuál fue el trato?

-Pero… maldición Ted, créeme… yo –dejó de hablar y gruñó a causa de la impotencia.

-Es difícil saber si miente o no… -susurró el director molesto. –Tienes un expediente fuerte y pensar que no te llega a los talones.

Freddie observó la cabellera lisa y rubia de la chica que estaba allí sentada, no había notado su presencia hasta ahora.

-No miente, él tiene un extraño tic en sus labios y su voz tiembla cuando lo hace –dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros. Freddie ya no respiraba, ni siquiera se movía, solo tenía la mirada fija en la espalda de la chica.

"_Esa voz…" _pensó Freddie con nerviosismo.

-Bien, te creeré por esta vez –dijo el director con una sonrisa en los labios. Sabía que el chico estaba nervioso, ya su mente debía estar trabajando.

-¿Gracias? –dijo Freddie de pronto sin entender.

-La señorita Carrigan necesita conocer su nuevo casillero y horario, trabajaran juntos para recuperar el semestre –el castaño asintió confundido.

Ella se giró lentamente hasta posar su mirada en la de Freddie, una tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios y saludo.

-Hola, Freddie… -él se había quedado sin habla, solo podía ver sus ojos azules como el mar.


	8. Sam Carrigan

_**Sam Ca**__**rrigan**_

El día que la señora Benson la había traído ella había tomado una decisión. Sí, quería volver y compartir con sus amigos, quería ser una persona normal y enfrentar sus miedos. Pero para lograrlo debía dejar de ser una Puckett y aceptar que alguien la adopte; Jennifer Carrigan estaba dispuesta a eso.

Jen era joven, su edad era de al menos 36 años y estaba en el tope de su carrera como psiquiatra. Ella era una mujer muy solitaria pero entusiasta, todos los días trataba de hacer cualquier ocurrencia para alegrar a Sam y la rubia estaba agradecida por ello. Por las noches, le pedía a Sam que fuera a su habitación para ver películas o simplemente compraba comida y cenaban en el mirador. Sin embargo, Sam podía notar soledad en sus ojos, algo le faltaba y ella lo sabía.

Los trámites de adopción fueron relativamente rápidos ya que por la edad podía declarar si quería o no a Jennifer como su nueva tutora. Cuando vio a Jen firmar el documento la rubia sabía que no había vuelta atrás, ahora todo sería diferente.

Ahora se encontraba con la frente apoyada al gran ventanal, solo faltaban pocas horas para ir al colegio y volver a su vida "normal". Hace horas había regresado del centro comercial con Jen, necesitaba algo de ropa y zapatos, pero por falta de tiempo solo se limitó a escoger lo necesario y eso se redujo a un par de jeans, dos camisas y unas converse.

-Tienes que dormir, de nada sirve estar observando Seattle a estas horas de la noche… -Sam escuchó la voz de Jen y sonrió, tal vez tenía razón pero no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa.

-Lo sé… -susurró la rubia girándose.

-Sé que aun no te acostumbras y que posiblemente te sientas incomoda, pero puedo asegurarte que trataré de hacer tu estancia aquí agradable hasta que tú así lo quieras –dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa en su rostro, se notaba algo ilusionada. –Te quería dar esto mañana, pero como estás aquí no veo el porqué no hacerlo…

Jen se acercó a Sam con un sobre en la mano. La rubia lo aceptó extrañada, pero se encogió de hombros mientras lo abría. Ella abrió los ojos como platos al ver su contenido, era su licencia de conducir y dos tarjetas de crédito.

-No tienen limite, así que puedes comprar lo que desees… -informó con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Pero… yo no puedo…

-¿No? Pues lo harás… -dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Yo no puedo gastar tu dinero… -dijo Sam atropelladamente.

-Míralo de esta forma, el dinero se hizo para ser gastado y pues… te aseguro que aún falta mucho para se acabe –susurró divertida la morena.

-Pero… ¿Qué quieres que haga con él? –Jen sonrió ante la pregunta.

-Pues eso no lo sé. Cómprate ropa, zapatos, cosméticos, libros y lo que desees –decía mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras. –Eso sí, necesito que te compres un celular… ya sabes para saber de ti. –Sam solo se limitó a asentir.

Se sentó en el sofá, sus pensamientos iban desde su primer día de clases hasta lo que acababa de suceder. No podía creer lo buena que era Jen con ella, no solo le había dado un techo donde dormir, también le daba su apellido y ahora su dinero.

-Mi vida no puede ser más extraña… -susurró cerrando los ojos y dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

_Despidió a la Sra. Benson desde el ascensor y entró rápidamente al apartamento, seguramente faltaban pocas horas para que Jen volviera y ya se sentía ansiosa por comunicarle su decisión. No sabía si su encuentro con la mama de Freddie era pura casualidad o cosas del destino, lo único que sabía es que le había servido de mucho._

_Recorrió su mirada por todo el apartamento y se detuvo en la cocina, estaba de ánimos para preparar la cena. La cocina era uno de los tantos talentos escondidos que ella poseía y solo a pocas personas se lo había mostrado entre ellas estaba su madre. Limpió un par de lágrimas y sonrió, era hora de dejarles ir y hacer su nueva vida._

_-Siempre las tendré presente… -susurró con una sonrisa en los labios._

_Sam buscó todos los ingredientes necesarios para cocinar, hoy cenarían a lo italiano. Preparó la salsa y la pasta rápidamente, la comida italiana era lo más fácil de hacer, su antiguo jefe le había enseñado a cocinar. Luego colocó dos platos en la mesa, cubiertos y vasos._

_Escuchó a Jen entrar y llamarle, sin embargo, Sam solo espero que se acercara hasta el comedor._

_-Vaya… ¿Hiciste algo malo? –comentó en broma mientras se sentaba._

_-Puede ser… -dijo Sam con una sonrisa en los labios._

_Jen se sorprendió, no conocía esa faceta de la rubia._

_-Fui al cementerio a visitarlas –la morena la observó con atención, aunque Sam no estaba allí encerrada no podía permitirle salir sin avisarle ya que podía recaer en cualquier momento. –No te preocupes, nada me pasó. La Sra. Benson me trajo hasta acá._

_-¿En serio? –la pelinegra no podía dejar de estar sorprendida. Las veces que había hablado con Marissa le echaba la culpa a Sam por el estado de su hijo, tal vez solo se dio cuenta que no era así y estaba equivocada._

_-Sí, hablamos de muchas cosas y gracias a ella tomé una decisión… _

_-¿Cuál? –preguntó Jen con un leve temblor en su voz._

_-Quiero estudiar, quiero superar este miedo, Jen… -dijo acercándose a ella. –Quiero que me adoptes._

_¿En… levántate… _

_-¿Qué? –la rubia no entendía lo que quiso decirle._

_-Que te levantes dormilona, llegaras tarde a tu primer día de escuela… _

Sam abrió los ojos, estaba en el mueble de la sala, se había quedado dormida. El olor del café y el tocino golpeó sus sentidos haciendo que su estomago pidiera alimentos a gritos. Sin embargo, recordó que ese día volvería a verlo y volvería a enfrentar a la gente_._

Caminó rápidamente hacía su cuarto y buscó sus Jeans color blanco, una camisa roja con rayas blancas y sus converse. Luego corrió hasta el baño para darse una ducha rápida y asearse. Minutos más tarde estaba lista, podía sentir los nervios fluir por cada poro de su piel, estaba muy nerviosa pero también emocionada.

-¿Desayunaras? –preguntó Jen apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-No tengo hambre… si como creo que vomitaré –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, estas nerviosa… -dijo mientras desaparecía escaleras arriba. Segundos más tarde bajaba con un monedero negro. –Esto es para ti, guarda tus tarjetas y tu licencia.

-Está bien… creo que será mejor irme –informó acercándose a la puerta.

-Puedes tomar un taxi mientras resolvemos lo del transporte –gritó Jen desde la cocina.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, Sam se permitió apoyar la cabeza en el espejo. Necesitaba calmarse sino no lograría nada, ¿A qué le tenía miedo? Posiblemente al rechazo, pero ¿de quién? Hace un mes le había quedado claro que Carly ya no era su amiga, Gibby la aceptaría tal cual es ahora… ¿Freddie? Sería él capaz de rechazarla, ¿Quería ser su amigo después de tantas cosas?

-Señorita Sam, tiene ya cinco minutos allí… su taxi la espera –la voz del portero la trajo a la realidad.

-Disculpa no me di cuenta… gracias –gritó antes de montarse en el taxi. –Hacia Ridgeway por favor.

Sonrió emocionada por volver aunque no le asustaba un poco reprobar la dichosa prueba de recuperación. Pasó justo al frente de "Batidos locos" y amplió más su sonrisa, tenía que volver allí y saludar a T-Bo. De pronto los nervios volvieron a ella, solo faltaba una cuadra para llegar.

-Son veinte dólares –informó el taxista, sacó el billete de su monedero para luego guardarlo en su bolso y bajar.

Caminó con fingida calma hacia la entrada y no pudo evitar reír cuando muchos de los chicos se quedaban embobados observándola. Tal vez ninguno había notado quien era ella gracias a su corte. Sí, se había cortado el cabello lo suficiente como para que no se formaran sus bucles, así era más fácil observarse al espejo.

Tomó el camino hasta la oficina del director, se lo sabía de memoria y no podía evitar recordar las veces que ella estuvo allí por su mala conducta. Saludo a la secretaria que la miró con sorpresa y entró sin avisar a la oficina de Franklin.

-Hey, Ted… -saludo Sam con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Samantha, ¿Cómo estás? –dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-No me quejo, puedes darme mi horario…

-No lo creo, primero alguien debe hacerte una visita guiada por la escuela –informó y Sam solo enarcó una ceja antes de responder.

-¿Estás seguro? Me conozco cada rincón de esta escuela…

Se detuvo súbitamente al escuchar como la puerta se abría con brusquedad.

-Ted, te exijo que le des un alto a este chico, pegarle a Verenice, eso sobrepaso los limites… -ese era el profesor Alvin de la clase de italiano. Aun lo recordaba.

-Yo no he hecho nada, ella solo se tiro… -Freddie intento defenderse. Sam sintió como cada parte de su cuerpo se tensaba, su voz era más gruesa de lo que recordaba y su tono era más altanero.

-Mentiroso… -lo acusó de nuevo Alvin y Sam se enojó por eso.

-Yo no miento –gruñó encolerizado. –Si algo queda en mí es eso… honestidad.

-No se haga el gracioso…

-Alvin, puedes retirarte. Yo me encargare ahora… -el director suspiro y negó con la cabeza lentamente. -¿Cuál fue el trato?

-Pero… maldición Ted, créeme… yo –dejó de hablar y gruñó a causa de la impotencia. Un fuerte escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la rubia, nunca lo había escuchado así.

-Es difícil saber si miente o no… -susurró el director molesto. –Tienes un expediente fuerte y pensar que no te llega a los talones –dijo mirándola y ella solo se limito a sonreír.

Sintió la mirada de Freddie sobre ella, podía estar segura que él no tenía ni idea quien era ella.

-No miente, él tiene un extraño tic en sus labios y su voz tiembla cuando lo hace –dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien, te creeré por esta vez –dijo el director con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Gracias? –respondió Freddie de pronto confundido.

-La señorita Carrigan necesita conocer su nuevo casillero y horario, trabajaran juntos para recuperar el semestre –informó Franklin mientras se levantaba y los dejaba solos.

Sam se giró lentamente hasta posar su mirada en la de Freddie, una tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios y saludo.

-Hola, Freddie… -su corazón se había disparado al verlo, se veía atractivo con su nuevo look. –Yuju, Freddie… -se levantó y se acercó a él lentamente, el chico ni respiraba.

-Sa… eres… ¿Sam? –preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Sip, soy yo…

De pronto, la rubia se vio en la obligación de explicarle el porqué no quería verlo, el porqué de su distancia. Decirle que necesitaba de él más que nunca, que había sido una tonta por alejarlo.

-Freddie… yo sé que debes estar moleste y si me odias lo entenderé –su voz se estaba rompiendo y ella maldecía internamente por ello-, pero quiero que sepas que…

Freddie la interrumpió cubriéndola en un abrazo posesivo y necesitado. La rubia suspiro aliviada y correspondió al abrazo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero no se permitió derramar ni una. Ella sintió a Freddie temblar y su corazón dio un vuelco al saber que estaba llorando, ¿Por qué? No tenía porque llorar, ella estaba bien ¿no? ¿Tan mal lo había pasado?

-Hey… Freddie… -susurró mientras se separaba de él, sus ojos estaban rojos al igual que su rostro. Su ceño estaba fruncido más de lo normal y su respiración era agitada. – ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Estás triste?

El castaño negó con la cabeza y sonrió mientras se secaba las lágrimas con las manos.

-No… me alegro que estés bien –dijo con voz ronca pero con la sonrisa más hermosa que Sam podía recordar.

-Esto es… -Sam inició mientras fijaba su mirada en el piso-. Esto es totalmente nuevo para mí, hasta hace unas semanas tenía miedo de ver a la gente y ahora… aquí estoy –dijo señalándose, aun se disculpaba, sentía que lo necesitaba sino moriría.

-No hablemos de eso aun si no estás preparada… -dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa y sacaba una sudadera de su bolso.

-¿Qué te sucedió? –preguntó la rubia tratando de no ruborizarse. "_El ñoño ha cambiado… y mucho"_

-La imbécil de Johnson me disparo con su experimento, ya estoy acostumbrado… -gruñó con molestia. –Te juro que si no fuera mujer hago que se arrepienta de cada una de sus palabras y actos…

-Wow, Freddie Benson maldiciendo –Sam río divertida. –Eso no me lo esperaba…

-Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes de todas formas… -el castaño sonrió de medio lado mientras se quitaba la camisa por completo mostrando su torso desnudo.

La rubia se giró rápidamente cuando sintió sus mejillas arder, estaba sonrojada nada más por ver a Freddie sin camisa. "_No seas idiota, no puedes babearte el primer día por él…" _Se giró nuevamente, ya tenía puesta la sudadera "_Ya puedes respirar, no ha pasado nada"_

-Bueno, sígueme te mostraré tu casillero… -dijo Freddie con una sonrisa en los labios.

"_Oh, Dios… se ve tan hermoso"_

-¿Sam? –llamó con preocupación.

-Vamos, ¿tenemos que ir hoy a clases? –el castaño se giró y ensanchó más su sonrisa.

-Te diría que no, pero sí. He perdido un semestre ya, Franklin me tiene entre la espada y la pared…

-¿Un semestre? Increíble… -comentó la rubia entre risas. Sintió la mirada de todos en ellos y su corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido si eso era posible. -¿Por qué todos nos observan?

-Tal vez porque nadie me ha hablado aparte de Gibby o Brad, del resto todos prefieren ignorarme –comentó indiferente, luego fijó sus ojos en ella y sonrió. –O simplemente es por tu regreso inesperado.

Sam le dio un codazo, no era fuerte, era juguetón y dulce al mismo tiempo. Un minuto después, ambos estaban en los casilleros que le correspondía a cada quien, uno al lado del otro.

-Entonces, ¿vecinos, eh? –comentó la rubia mientras guardaba todas sus cosas dejando solo lo necesario en su bolso.

-Sí, ni yo me lo esperaba… -respondió Freddie mientras buscaba su cuaderno y libros.

Guardaron silencio un momento, todo eso era tan raro. Freddie estaba feliz de verla bien y de tenerla allí junto a él, pero no podía evitar sentir ese vacío en su pecho, aun faltaba algo y estaba seguro saber que era.

-Vaya, vaya… así que no te expulsaron de todas formas –Freddie gruñó en respuesta.

Verenice Johnson estaba atrás de él burlándose como era de costumbre.

-Freddito ha sido un niño malo y se merece su castigo –Sam se hundió cada vez más en su casillero, no lo podía creer, esa era Carly Shay y se estaba metiendo con él.

-Todavía puedo manejar a mi antojo a los profesores, ¿te diste cuenta? –Preguntó Verenice victoriosa. –Prepárate Benson, te haré la guerra…

-Desearas estar tan loco como lo está la zorra de Sam o al menos eso quiere hacerles creer a todos –ya está, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Sam cerró su casillero con todas sus fuerzas y se giró formando una sonrisa escalofriante en su rostro.

-Hola, Carlota Shay y tú debes ser Verenice –los ojos de Carly se abrieron de la impresión mientras caían todas sus cosas al piso. –Sigues siendo igual de ñoña, lastima… -susurró con desprecio.

-Como te atreves idiota, te escuchó insultar a mi amiga y te juro que…

-¿Qué? Me vas a golpear –amenazó la rubia entre dientes.

-La pasaras mal querida… te lo aseguro –juró la castaña entrecerrando sus ojos.

Sam sintió la mano de Freddie en su hombro, le estaba indicando que era suficiente así que asintió tratando de relajarse.

-Vamos a clases Freddie… -dijo con voz neutra.

-Sí, huye cobarde…

Sucedió tan rápido, Sam la tomó de la camisa y la aventó hasta un casillero mientras le susurraba.

-Te aseguró que no tienes idea con quien te estás metiendo, así que me dejas en paz o la que pasara el resto de sus días en un maldito hospital serás tu… -la soltó para luego desaparecer por el pasillo junto a Freddie.

-¿Quién…? ¿Cómo…? –tartamudeo Verenice mientras la ayudaba a levantarse uno de los chicos de cuarto.

-Esa era Sam Puckett… -dijo el chico tragando grueso. –Ha sido la brabucona más temida de la escuela, ni los brabucones se metían con ella.

Carly y Verenice estaban pálidas al momento de entrar al aula de clases, ese día coincidían en la mayoría de las clases con Freddie y Sam. Ambos guardaban silencio, habían pasado por un momento extraño minutos atrás, toda el aura de perfección se había roto.

La clase fue sorprendentemente interesante o al menos eso pensaba la rubia, tal vez solo se trataba del tiempo o simplemente la compañía. El resto de la mañana asistió a las diferentes clases asignadas sin mucha novedad y al final de la jornada se vieron caminando hacia el patio trasero donde estaban unos viejos columpios.

Al principio solo se sentaron y se limitaron a disfrutar el vaivén del columpio.

-¿Por qué cambiaste? –Sam fue la primera en romper el silencio. –No es que no te veas bien, pero hasta tu forma de ser ha cambiado…

-¿De verdad quieres saber? –susurró bajando la cabeza.

-Sí –respondió Sam mirándolo a los ojos.

-Creo que… -suspiró cerrando los ojos con fuerza. –Perdí las esperanzas…

La rubia se mordió el labio con fuerza para evitar llorar. Freddie era una persona muy diferente al que había conocido en el pasado.

-Cuando te fui a buscar esa noche empezó un tormento personal, te quería ver recuperada y cuando estábamos a punto de lograrlo tú… simplemente desapareciste. –Sam abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿Era culpa de ella? –De pronto todo dejo de funcionar para mí, me di cuenta que Carly es una mierda de persona que no debería ni siquiera convivir con el resto del mundo, es más, le haría un favor al desaparecer…

Freddie guardo silencio por unos segundos…

-Tuve muchas peleas con mi madre y cuando Carly hizo su última visita a la clínica y te dijo toda la verdad… te juro que quería matarla… -gruñó con impotencia.

-Pero… ¿estás así por mi culpa? –Freddie sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Jamás, a veces pienso que este es mi verdadero yo… -dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –Me gusta saltarme las clases y en ocasiones hacerle bromas a la gente, lo único malo son las visitas al director… fastidian.

La rubia sonrió divertida y enarco una ceja.

-Esto es digno de contar... pero ¿Qué hay con tu negatividad? –el aludido suspiro y la observo con tristeza.

-Pensé que te perdía –susurró mirándola fijamente a sus ojos. –No sabes lo desesperante que es ver a alguien muy querido caer en ese estado.

Sus palabras le impactaron, Sam estaba sin habla.

-Gracias por ser tan buen amigo… gracias por todo –susurró Sam abrazándolo con fuerza. Ella deseaba no soltarlo, era agradable estar entre sus brazos.

Freddie pensaba que todo era un sueño y que en cualquier momento podía despertar. Su olor a fresas y su tibieza lo hacían volar en una nube, pero como todo inicio tiene su fin, rompieron el abrazo.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó levantándose y extendiendo su mano para que ella la tomara. -¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Debó ir a comprarme un teléfono, ordenes de Jen –dijo con fastidio. -¿Me acompañas?

Freddie solo se limitó a sonreír a modo de respuesta y emprendieron camino al centro comercial.

* * *

><p>Bueno, lo prometido es deuda... aquí tienen el capitulo 8 donde Sam se encuentra con Freddie. Podrán notar cierta incomodidad en el momento que ellos estan juntos, pero entiendan es dificil. Sin embargo a Sam se le hace dificil ocultar su atracción hacia Freddie, su nueva actitud le atrae mucho pero lo que más le gustaba obviamente era su amor a la tecnologia, veamos que sale de eso.<p>

El próximo capitulo se titulara "Conociéndote"

Besos, los quiero y gracias por sus comentarios...


	9. Conociéndote I

_**Conociéndote I**_

Era extraño compartir con una persona que no veía desde hace tiempo, una persona que significaba mucho para ella, pero que había cambiado en el proceso. Solo habían pasado seis meses desde aquella noche y Freddie era, ahora, una persona diferente, una persona aparentemente sin sueños. Sin embargo, Sam sabía que muy dentro de él había un poco del antiguo Freddie, en ocasiones sus ojos brillaban y mostraba una sonrisa genuina, y no la fachada que estaba empeñado en mantener.

-Cuéntame, ¿Qué has hecho? –preguntó Sam de pronto mientras salían de la tienda, se había comprado un celular.

-No mucho… salir a fiesta, jugar videojuegos con Jeffer y…

-¿Jeffer? Oh Dios, eso tengo que verlo –dijo la rubia entre risas.

-¿Te parece gracioso? –gruñó en broma y ella asintió mirándolo a los ojos.

Freddie pensó que no había ser tan hermoso como ella en este mundo, ella era un ángel. Caminaron un rato en silencio por todo el centro comercial en silencio, pero no era incomodo estar así con él. Es más, se sentía bien estar allí solo con ella.

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa? –preguntó Freddie de pronto.

-Porque no, allí podemos configurar mi PeraPod –dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo dudo, regale mi laptop y todo mi equipo –susurró afligido pero intento no hacerlo tan evidente.

Sam lo miró a los ojos y dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Me esperas un segundo? –preguntó rápidamente. –Solo buscaré algunas cosas y regresaré, ¿De acuerdo?

-Aquí estaré… -aseguró con una sonrisa en los labios.

Freddie la vio partir y suspiro, tenía que pensar en cómo ocultar su nerviosismo, eso lo estaba afectando más de lo que pensaba. Espero unos cuantos minutos cuando ella volvía con una caja en sus brazos y unas cuantas bolsas.

-Ayúdame… -la rubia sonrió con picardía y le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que la siguiera.

Tomaron un taxi hasta Bushwell Plaza, ella se sentía ansiosa por volver. Ese fue su segundo hogar y nada de lo que había sucedido ni su repentina enemistad con Carly iba a cambiar eso. Tomaron un taxi hasta el edificio ya que iban muy cargados, en realidad ella iba muy cargada, Freddie solo le ayudaba.

Entraron en el lobby y Sam no pudo evitar lanzar un chillido de emoción cuando Lewbert se quejo.

-Había extrañado eso… -dijo entre risas cuando el ascensor cerró sus puertas.

-No veo porque, es fastidioso –gruñó Freddie con exasperación.

La rubia no respondió, se sentía extraño ese cambio de papeles. No es que el cambio de Sam era total, pero si había una pequeña diferencia. En cambio, Freddie ya no sonreía, se le notaba feliz pero ese brillo en sus ojos que lograba cautivar a cualquiera se había ido.

Ambos caminaron a la par cuando llegaron al apartamento 8-D, él abrió la puerta y le permitió el paso susurrando "_Primero las damas", _la rubia sonrió mientras entornaba sus ojos. Al entrar ella suspiro, estaba tal cual como lo recordaba, el sofá en el medio de la sala, la cocina pulcra y ordenada, el pasillo que daba hacia las habitaciones y la escalera de emergencias.

-Este lugar no ha cambiado nada… -susurró con emoción. –Debo llamar a Jen, ¿me prestas tu teléfono? –Freddie asintió.

La observó por un largo tiempo, era la misma persona pero a la vez no. Su personalidad al menos había cambiado considerablemente, tal vez era un poco más nerviosa de lo normal y aunque intentara ocultarlo él lo había notado, la conocía muy bien. De pronto, olvido su cambio de personalidad y se centro en un cambio más notable, en cinco meses todo en ella había cambiado.

Sam había crecido un poco más, ella era unos centímetros más alta. Su cabello era rizado la mayor parte del tiempo, pero ahora mantenía su cabello liso y sin rizos. Pudo notar desde el momento que se acercó a él en la oficina del director como su cuerpo había cambiado. Claro que Freddie había notado con anterioridad los atributos de Sam, pero ahora con ropa ajustada se notaba aun más.

-¿Tengo algo malo? Me has observado sin pestañear por quince minutos aproximadamente –informó la rubia con nerviosismo.

-Eh… yo… -_"Maldición, sea bienvenido el hombre de las cavernas…"_.

Sam comenzó a reír mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo.

-Estaba pensando… -dijo el castaño tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

"_Vaya, es la única que logra este tipo de reacciones en mí. Siempre lo ha sido" _

-¿En qué? –preguntó Sam dejando todo y acercándose más a él.

-En lo mucho que has cambiado…

Sam sonrió de medio lado mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá junto a él. Para ella era extraño todo lo que estaba sucediendo, su relación con Freddie hace meses era diferente, muy diferente. Golpes, gritos y malos ratos arrastraba su comportamiento hacia él, pero la verdad es que todo tenía un motivo, llamar su atención.

Sin embargo, ella noto que siendo más amable y menos agresiva lo lograba, así que decidió establecer un equilibrio. Ahora, no sentía la necesidad de golpearlo solo quería estar cerca de él, mucho más. Quería repetir miles de veces ese abrazo que se dieron en la oficina del director.

-Ahora eres tú la que se queda observándome sin motivo alguno… -susurró Freddie con gracia.

-Nunca te he mirado sin motivos, siempre hay alguno –respondió Sam encogiéndose de hombros.

-Todo es tan diferente ahora, ya nada volverá a ser como antes… -dijo Freddie con pesar.

La rubia lo miro a los ojos y sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Extrañas a Carly? –su corazón dio un vuelco al preguntarle eso, pero tenía que saberlo.

-¿Quieres que te sea sincero? –ella asintió con temor.

-Si la extraño de una forma extraña y bizarra, extraño el programa y sus locuras repentinas, pero no siento la necesidad de ser su amigo… -la rubia frunció el ceño y él sonrió ante la confusión de su amiga. –Ella demostró ser quien realmente es después de tu partida, ella solo es una perra hipócrita y siempre lo fue…

Sam comenzó a reír sin poderlo evitar, este nuevo Freddie era todo lo contrario a su antiguo ser. Definitivamente era más relajado y mal hablado, pero así como ella él debía conseguir un equilibrio y ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo. No por nada ella era Sam Puckett, ¿no?

-Dime más… -pidió ensanchando su sonrisa.

Freddie la miró a los ojos, esos ojos que podía quitarle el aliento a cualquiera mientras su corazón se aceleraba considerablemente al saber lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Te extrañé con locura, Samantha… -susurró dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro al notar la reacción de la rubia.

Nunca le había gustado que le llamaran Samantha, es más, juró odiar ese nombre hasta la muerte. Pero por primera vez en toda su vida se sintió desfallecer al escucharlo de Freddie, estaba tan cargado de emoción y significado que de verdad creía estar en el cielo.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió interrumpiendo el momento. La Sra. Benson se quedo en su sitio al verlos allí, juntos. Entonces recordó la conversación que había sostenido con la rubia días atrás, ella había tomado una decisión y al parecer estaba siendo testigo de ello.

Por un momento Freddie pensó que su madre iba molestarse por la presencia de Sam, pero se sorprendió al notar que ella estaba sonriendo y sus ojos estaban húmedos.

-Sam, es un placer volverte a ver…

-Hola, Sra. Benson –susurró cohibida al no saber cómo responder.

La rubia observó con sorpresa como ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra, ¿Qué paso con el niño de mamá? ¿Qué sucedió con ese amor que él profesaba hacia su madre? Tenía que averiguarlo pero primero debía esperar a que ella entrara a su habitación, segundos más tarde escuchó la puerta de su habitación y se giró rápidamente para encararlo.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? –preguntó molesta y se arrepintió al mismo tiempo. Ella pudo ver en sus ojos como él estaba sufriendo y se estaba conteniendo, pero… ¿Qué rayos debía contener? Era su madre y eso es más que suficiente.

-No lo sé… es mi culpa –dijo con voz rota.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó por medio de un susurró la rubia.

-Me cerré en mi propio dolor y no pensé en el daño que le estaba haciendo… -susurró Freddie derramando un par de lagrimas. –Soy una persona diferente, Sam, no me conoces ahora…

Freddie esperó que ella dijera algo, sin embargo, solo escuchó un suspiro de su parte. Pasaron segundos, minutos u horas, él no lo sabía, lo único que podía sentir era el dolor que se extendía por todo su pecho y las lagrimas caer silenciosas por su rostro.

-Estoy luchando por no caer de nuevo en la bebida… mi madre sufrió mucho por ello… pero eso me hizo olvidar todo el dolor que siento… -susurró mientras ocultaba su rostro con las manos. –Creo que no puedo hacerte un bien en este momento y entiendo si no quieres hablarme o si quieres alejarte porque…

-Cállate, Benson… -le dijo con brusquedad. –Tú no me harás un mal, ¿está bien? Es cierto, eres diferente y yo también lo soy. Tengo más miedos que un chiguagua y aquí estoy tratando de enfrentarlos… me siento perdida… me sentía perdida.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento antes de retomar la conversación.

-Te necesito, Benson… tanto como sé que tú me necesitas a mí –dijo antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

* * *

><p>Pues aquí les traigo un capitulo más... está dividido en dos porque bueno no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir y pues quiero darles algo para leer, por eso les adelante parte del capitulo.<p>

Besos, gracias a todos por sus review


	10. Conociéndote II

_**Conociéndote II**_

La música suave se escuchaba por toda la habitación, un par de tenis y una chaqueta en una esquina de la habitación. Todo en la habitación parecía haber pasado por una batalla, las sabanas de la cama estaban desordenadas y las almohadas tiradas en el piso donde él estaba en silencio con ella.

-Nunca me ha gustado geometría –suspiró Sam derrotada mientras dejaba a un lado su cuaderno de apuntes-, voy a reprobar si no aprendo algo, me desespera.

-No es tan difícil, pero te puedo asegurar que no sé como aprenderme esto… -dijo Freddie con los ojos cerrados, hace una hora que no veía su cuaderno, solo se limitaba a observarla estudiar y a juguetear con su cabello.

Sam comenzó a reír mientras cerraba su cuaderno para luego arrastrarse por la habitación en busca de sus zapatos.

-¿Vas a algún lado? –preguntó el castaño enarcando una ceja.

-Vamos… necesito despejar mi mente, no todo el día la pasaré estudiando curvas –dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros. –Y por lo que veo tú lo necesitas más que yo.

-No te imaginas cuanto…

Minutos más tarde estaban en el metro rumbo al centro comercial, si algo había cambiado en Sam era sus lugares de salida. Anteriormente se limitaba a ir a Batidos Locos, solo iba al centro comercial a ver películas, pero ahora todo era diferente. Sam alegaba que se sentía más segura, sin embargo, Freddie podía jurar que detrás de esa escusa había algo más.

**Freddie **

El viaje en metro fue relativamente corto, solo cinco minutos hasta el centro comercial donde Sam se limito a observar el paisaje y la oscuridad del mismo cuando el metro entraba en alguna parte subterránea. Sonreí sin poderlo evitar y estoy seguro que ella no pudo ignorar eso, siempre le intrigaba ese tipo de reacciones.

Se giró para encararme, tenía una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa picara en sus labios.

-Eres extraño, Benson… -me dijo mientras golpeaba mi frente con sus dedos.

Le guiñé un ojo antes de levantarme y esperar que se detuviera. Bajamos rápidamente del vagón y nos encaminamos hacia la salida, el centro comercial estaba al cruzar la calle. Sam tomó mi brazo para cruzar la calle abarrotada de autos y personas, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a lugares como ese. Durante todos esos meses me dedicaba a vaguear con chicos de mi escuela que, al ver mi cambio, decidieron incluirme en su grupo y de cierta manera disfrutaba de mi tiempo con ellos.

Por supuesto, mi madre no lo acepto. Trató de las mil y un formas de prohibirme las salidas, pero no logró nada. A cada traba que se me presentaba yo buscaba una solución, pensar que la influencia de Sam tenía que ver mucho con ello, no por nada la había visto violar las cerraduras todos esos años, algo tenía que aprender.

Sam me atrajo más hacia ella mientras el ascensor cerraba sus puertas, yo sabía hacia donde se dirigía. Un par de semanas atrás mientras la acompañaba a comprar ropa, ordenes de Jennifer, vimos un pequeño café. Era un establecimiento acogedor, no poseía mesas y mucho menos sillas; la mayor parte del lugar estaba forrado de mantas y cojines a excepción del mirador, el lugar favorito de Sam.

El mirador era, sin lugar a dudas, diferente a todo el establecimiento. Era al aire libre y contaba con televisores y muchos sillones separados por sabanas para hacer más intimo el lugar.

-Hey Sam, Freddie, ¿Lo mismo de siempre? –escuché la voz de Rosa, una de las mesoneras.

-Sip, agrégale esta vez un par de donas… -dijo Sam en tono de suplica.

-Cada vez más difícil, ¿eh? –preguntó Rosa sonriente.

-Ni te imaginas, solo necesitamos nuestra ración de azúcar diaria…

Como siempre que nos encontrábamos en ese lugar, Sam se dejo caer en mis piernas y yo me limité a acariciar su cabello en silencio. Las palabras sobraban cuando estaba con ella, sabía que necesitábamos hablar sobre muchas cosas, pero ninguno de los dos nos sentíamos preparados para eso.

Era increíble pensar que solo habían pasado tres semanas de su regreso y todo a mí alrededor había dado un giro de noventa grados otra vez. Primero, por obligación, debía prestar atención a todas las clases si quería graduarme. Segundo, Sam se empeñaba en una pronta reconciliación con mi madre; ni en mis más locos sueños la imaginé ayudándome de esa manera.

Sí, había cambiado mucho. Sin embargo, aun mantenía esa actitud amenazante con las demás personas. Se podría decir que hasta daba más miedo su nueva actitud ya que nadie podía saber su estado de ánimo, siempre estaba serena y sonriente. Solo yo podía notar sus verdaderos sentimientos, en ocasiones percibía miedo y apatía, pero ella trataba de no recaer. Siempre demostrando que era fuerte y capaz de salir adelante.

A veces envidiaba su fortaleza, yo me vi envuelto en una espiral sin retorno cuando deje que mis sentimientos nublaran mi razón. Me deje caer en la depresión e ignore a cualquier persona que pudiera impórtale mi estado, entre esas personas estaba mi madre.

Marissa Benson era conocida como una madre loca y obsesionada por mi cuidado. Buscaba cualquier escusa para mantenerme en casa y velar por mi salud, de forma excesiva debo admitir. Sin embargo, eso no era molesto para mí, viví tantos años bajo esa enseñanza que no pensé en revelarme o algo similar, simplemente estaba acostumbrado. Pero la adolescencia me golpeó de lleno, cada vez era más molesto soportar cualquier cuidado innecesario de su parte y me atrevía a hacérselo saber más seguido, obviamente me ignoraba y seguía con su trabajo.

El día que me atreví a gritarle que me dejara en paz no sentí remordimiento alguno, es más, no me importo. Quería hacerle saber a todos que ya no era el mismo chico que se dejaba pisotear, y así fue. Esa noche mientras mi madre dormía, tomé una caja y lancé toda mi ropa de forma desordenada. Mi celular y mi laptop también fueron a parar allí, todo lo que me representaba como Fredward Benson, el ñoño intelectual, estaba en esa caja.

Lo regalé todo desde mi ropa hasta mis objetos más preciados, quería deshacerme de todo lo que me vinculaba al antiguo Freddie. Comencé a vestir diferente, ya no estaba pendiente de peinarme o mantener aseado mi cabello todos los días. Mi actitud en el colegio también cambio, era lo más parecido a un brabucón, después de todo tuve una excelente maestra.

-Sam llamando a Freddie… -parpadee al escuchar mi nombre y bajé la mirada. Ella tenía el ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados. –Dios, tienes que dejar de hacer eso, lo odio.

-Disculpa, no lo puedo evitar –dibuje una sonrisa al escucharla gruñir. – ¿Ahora qué te molesta?

-Nada, ese es el problema…

-¿Te molesta que nada te moleste? –pegunté entre risas. –Eres única…

-No te burles, es incomodo para mí no sentir deseos de golpearte ni nada… es frustrante… -gruñó dibujando una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Eso nada más? –insistí.

-Bueno… no –suspiró mientras se levantaba. –Dime que no es extraño esto –dijo señalándonos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –por supuesto que sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo, pero quería que ella lo dijera.

-Tu abrazándome, yo dejándome abrazar… tú acariciándome y yo… maldición yo no hago nada al respecto… solo dejo que pase –gruñó ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas. –No es normal… no es natural pero me encanta…

Está bien, eso no me lo esperaba. Era cierto que el trato de Sam hacia mí era diferente, antes solo se limitaba a pegarme y a maltratarme tanto verbal como físicamente.

-Entiendo… ¿Quieres volver a lo de antes? –pregunté temeroso de una respuesta afirmativa.

-Maldición, no… -dijo con exasperación. –Me gusta esto, pero no sé cómo reaccionar a muchas cosas. Eres mi amigo, siempre lo has sido y a veces estamos tan juntos como… ¿novios? –se sonrojó y gruñó. - ¿Me entiendes al menos?

Yo solo me limité a asentir, el pecho me dolía y me costaba respirar. Ella no tenía idea alguna de mis sentimientos y si tenía que fingir que todo lo nuestro era solo una simple amistad, lo haría. La escuché gruñir de nuevo mientras sacaba su laptop del bolso, sabía que odiaba estudiar, al menos eso no ha cambiado en ella.

La ayude a redactar un informe sobre historia, yo ya había hecho el mío por lo que fue más fácil ayudarle. Después de unas cuantas horas regresamos a mi casa, mi madre no estaba en casa, hoy le tocaba el turno nocturno en el hospital, así que no me preocupaba en recibir regaños por mi tardanza.

-Debemos terminar nuestro proyecto, Benson… estamos atrasados y el estúpido de Alvin no nos dejará en paz…

-Lo sé, tal vez mañana nos podemos reunir de nuevo… -propuse tranquilamente.

-No tan rápido, vendrás conmigo a mi casa. Sé que Jen no se molestara… -¿Su casa, desde cuando paso a serlo?

-No le he pedido permiso a mí…

-Oh, vamos –gritó fingiendo molestia. –Sabes que no te importa lo que piense tu madre…

-Sí lo sé, pero…

-Hey, Fred… -No puede ser.

Problemas, eso era lo que significaba Justin y su pandilla. Desde siempre, Jeffer y Justin han peleado sobre el liderazgo de la zona, pero todo cambio cuando yo llegué a ocupar el segundo puesto en el grupo. A pesar de no ser tan fuerte, sabía defenderme cada vez que intentaban hacer algo, pero en este momento estaba solo.

-Miren que tenemos aquí, Freddo y su novia –todos rieron y yo me tensé, esto no era nada bueno.

-No aquí, Justin… -le dije conteniendo mi ira.

-Seguro, ¿piensas que te haré caso? –Preguntó con sorna-. Aquí y ahora…

Con un movimiento de manos, tres de sus gorilas se acercaron para apresarme mientras él se acercaba a Sam como un depredador. Al principio sentí miedo, pero pronto fue reemplazado por la ira, si se atrevía a tocar un solo cabello de Sam era hombre muerto.

Sentí un fuerte dolor en mi estomago, me había centrado tanto en observar los movimientos de Justin que olvide por completo a los otros. Levanté mi rostro dispuesto a encararlos pero otro golpe me cegó, "_Maldición… Sam" _pensé antes de defenderme.

Siempre había estado en mí, esquivar y huir, pero ahora no puedo darme ese lujo. Esquivé muchos golpes y regresé unos cuantos, lo suficiente como para hacerlos retroceder e ir en busca de Sam que estaba acorralada en una esquina del pasillo. Su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna y solo se limitaba a observar a su perseguidor a los ojos.

-Eres hermosa y puedo divertirme mucho contigo. ¿Cómo puedes estar con un perdedor como ese? –su tono era de burla y eso solo pudo molestarme más. – ¿Te cuento un secreto de Benson?

Ella lo miró con atención y enarcó una ceja indicándole que siguiera.

-El debilucho se la pasa llorando por la loca de Sam Puckett, es un caso perdido, nunca se va a fijar en ti si está enamorado de otra… -la boca de Sam se abrió formando una "O" e inmediatamente sus ojos chocaron con los míos. Había tantas emociones en ellos que era imposible descifrarlas. – ¿Ya sabes? La que estuvo a punto de ser violada…

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –le cortó Sam de pronto, sus ojos centellearon de ira.

-Pues la supuesta mejor amiga de Puckett dijo eso –respondió el muy imbécil con una sonrisa en los labios-, esta celosa aun de ella.

Un chillido llamó mi atención, me giré con brusquedad y me sorprendí al ver a la causante de todas mis desgracias, Carly Shay.

La morena estaba allí parada junto a la castaña, su rostro mostraba solo una cosa, horror. Claro que se debía sentir horrorizada. Justin, el brabucón de la secundaria del este, acababa de confesar que ella dijo todo sobre la rubia.

-¿Fue ella? –gruñó Sam con ira mientras Carly corría hasta su apartamento. –No huyas Carly Shay –bramó corriendo hacia el apartamento 8-C, pero se detuvo girándose rápidamente. –Más te vale que corras Davis y te escondas bien porque si no te encuentro eres hombre muerto…

Justin abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿Cómo esa chica sabía su apellido?

-¿Davis? Esto es oro… -intervino Freddie con sorna. –Yo que tú le tomo la palabra.

-_Abre la puerta Shay si no quieres que la rompa en mil pedazos –_los gritos de la rubia se escucharon por todo el lugar. Freddie se estremeció sabiendo lo que ella era capaz.

-_Dejame en paz… Auxilio me quieren matar _–gritó Carly desde el interior. Sam solo gruñó y segundos después había abierto la puerta.

-_Tú y yo vamos a hablar… AHORA –_Sam bramó y todo el lugar quedo en silencio. Freddie y Verenice tenían la mirada fija en el pasillo que daba al apartamento de los Shay mientras Justin no salía de su asombro.

-¿Quién es ella? Es… Wow –Freddie frunció el ceño al escuchar palabras de asombro por lo que se giró encarándolo.

-Si no quieres salir doblemente lastimado desaparécete –susurró amenazante.

-¿Sí? ¿Tú y quien más? –se burló el chico, todos se reían menos Freddie.

-Te lo advierto… -gruñó mientras lo alzaba. Justin dejo de reír y se sorprendió al notar el peligro en sus amenazas. –Vuelves a tratar de tocar un solo cabello de Sam y te juro que seré yo quien te mate…

-¿Qué?... Pero ella… -algo dentro de su cabeza hizo clic, el castaño lo sabía, podía oler el miedo. -¿Ella es…? –susurró aterrado.

-Sí. Te lo advierto, lárgate –siseó antes de soltarlo.

Por otro lado en el apartamento de los Shay, Carly estaba apoyada en la puerta de su habitación rogando que Sam no pudiera abrirla. Ella sabía que estaba en problemas, sabía que tan explosiva podía ser la rubia y más cuando ella le había traicionado. Sí, muy dentro de ella la morena sabía que la había traicionado, que fue una perra sin sentimientos al hacer todo lo que había hecho, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Aun pensaba que todas sus desgracias eran culpa de Sam.

_-Abre_ –gritó Sam desde el otro lado.

La morena se escondió en un rincón de la habitación, estaba temblando de miedo. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ponerse en el lado de Freddie cuando Sam lo amenazaba, "_Esto es horrible…"_ pensó mirando la puerta con temor. Escuchó el clic de la cerradura, lo había logrado, violo su cerradura y ella lo sabía. Carly sabía lo que era capaz de hacer. Escuchó los pasos acelerados de la rubia y ella sintió su cuerpo temblar, ¿en qué problema se había metido?

-¿Por qué? –gruñó Sam con dolor.

Carly sintió una ola de emociones donde la rabia supero cualquier otro, se levantó y la encaró. Sam era unos centímetros más pequeña haciéndola más insignificante y pequeña desde su punto de vista. Se acercó encarándola y gritó.

-¿Cómo crees que te sentirías si te robo lo tuyo, Puckett? –Escupió con rabia-. Todo el maldito mundo estaba preocupado por ti, todo el mundo te extrañaba… tú me quitaste mi vida.

Sam abrió los ojos sorprendida para luego entrecerrarlos con ira, estaba muy molesta.

-Claro, la pobre de Sam se volvió loca… MENTIRA –gritó la morena empujándola mientras Sam sentía su sangre hervir. –Me quitaste a mi mejor amigo y a mi hermano… me robaste mi futuro, maldita zorra… ¿Cómo se siente que te digan tus verdades? –Sam sintió un dolor fuerte en su pecho, ¿Esa era su amiga? –Respóndeme, ¿Cómo rayos te sientes al saber la verdad?... Pfff, claro que no sientes nada porque eres una perra sin sentimientos, apuesto que ni te dolió la muerte de tu madre… -Eso fue todo para Carly Shay, todo a su alrededor se había envuelto en un manto negro.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo, Freddie observaba el espacio vacío que Justin y sus seguidores habían dejado, era un maldito cobarde después de todo. Se giró para buscar a Sam, cosa que no hizo falta porque la rubia salió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras trataba de callar sus sollozos con la mano, pero fue inútil.

-Sácame de aquí… por favor –dijo entre hipidos y Freddie solo la envolvió en sus brazos mientras se abría camino al elevador.

Él sabía que tarde o temprano iba a haber un enfrentamiento entre ellas, Carly no se había portado de la mejor forma de todos modos. La abrazó aun más cuando sintió el desespero en su llanto, le dolía tanto sentirla así, tan débil y desesperada. Una vez más Carly le había hecho daño y no se lo iba a perdonar.

Como pudo la llevó hasta un taxi, le pidió al taxista ir hacia el conjunto de apartamentos Cristalla mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Quería demostrarle que no estaba sola, que no habría motivos de caer en la desesperación, pero el trabajo se le estaba haciendo imposible al escucharla tan desesperada. En ocasiones estuvo a punto de llorar, le dolía muchísimo y no podía ocultarlo.

Al llegar, saludo al portero que se alarmó al ver a la chica en ese estado. Freddie trato de calmarlo diciéndole que todo estaba bien mientras subía al apartamento 22-A. Sacó las llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta, el apartamento estaba vacío y eso le dio a entender que no había nadie en casa.

Freddie nunca había entrado y en esos momentos no estaba pendiente de detalles, ni siquiera tenía tiempo para asombrarse solo quería que ella se calamara.

-¿Cuál es tu habitación? –preguntó en medio de un susurro.

-Aa… arriba –Sam gimió de nuevo con dolor.

El castaño subió las escaleras y busco cuarto por cuarto hasta encontrar uno verde. Supo inmediatamente que ese era el de Sam porque a ella le encantaba esos colores. La subió a la cama dejándola caer con delicadeza.

-Quédate… -susurró con miedo que se fuera.

-No te dejaré… -susurró de vuelta.

Se acostó a un lado y él la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, quería transmitirle en ese abrazo todo lo que sentía. Entre el llanto y todo lo demás les venció el sueño, por momentos Freddie abría los ojos para ver si todo estaba en orden, solo podía ver a la rubia acurrucada en su pecho, durmiendo.

-Como deseo borrar ese dolor que sientes, Sam… -le susurró en el oído sabiendo que ella no podía escucharlo o al menos eso pensaba. –Te amo…

El corazón de Sam se acelero y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe para encararlo. Era la primera vez que Freddie daba a conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos, ¿Tenia que mostrar los suyos?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno este es todo el capitulo, no se si está bien el experimento que acabo de hacer pero confio que ustedes me lo harán saber ^_^. El experimento es hacer un punto de vista de cada uno, en este caso fue Freddie y espero que no este tan mal como pienso...<em>**

**_Auch, no siento pena por Carly sino por la mano de Sam, pobre... :p Ese chico aparecerá muchas veces en los próximos capitulos y les complicara un poco la vida a nuestros protagonistas. Ahora ¿Que creen que pasara? Espero sus coment..._**

**_Besos_**

**_Isa3_**


	11. Confesiones

Hola :p pues les traigo un capitulo pequeño ya que algunos me escribieron por privado que querían saber el pensar de Sam, como les dije es un experimento y no les aseguro nada, no soy muy buena que digamos en eso. Es cortito porque no es el capitulo en sí, solo una antesala al proximo cap, espero les guste...

Besos y gracias por sus comentarios...

* * *

><p><strong>Confesiones<strong>

Sam

Juro por todo lo que es sagrado que, si no tenía un respiro, me volvería loca. Estudiar nunca fue mi fuerte, siempre me aburría en las clases y evitaba asistir por lo que siempre me jubilaba de ellas. Pero ahora tenía que actuar diferente, ser más responsable y estudiar para aprobar dos semestres perdidos.

Y allí estaba yo, Samantha Puckett, acostada en las piernas de Freddie en el mueble de UnicCafe. Me encantaba ese lugar desde que lo descubrimos semanas atrás. Me sentía extraña con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, en realidad me sentía confundida. Freddie fue y seguirá siendo mi mejor amigo, el único capaz de soportar mis rabietas y caprichos, pero su trato había cambiado. Ahora era más cariñoso por así decirlo, siempre acariciando mi cabello o abrazándome. No me molestaba, en realidad me encantaba pero me estaba hacía sentir confundida.

No puedo darme el lujo de confundir su trato amistoso con uno diferente. Sí, lo sé, estoy perdidamente enamorada de él desde mi primer beso, pero él no siente lo mismo por mí. Abrí los ojos y lo observé, tenía la mirada fija en algún punto perdido en el horizonte.

-Sam llamando a Freddie… -bromeé frunciendo el ceño y cruzando mis brazos para fingir molestia. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos no pude resistirme. –Dios, tienes que dejar de hacer eso, lo odio.

-Disculpa no lo puedo evitar –dibujó una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, "_Maldición, no puedo resistirme"_, gruñí tratando de ocultar mi rostro sonrojado. – ¿Ahora qué te molesta?

"_Eres Sam Puckett, puedes ocultar tus sentimientos…"_

-Nada, ese es el problema…

-¿Te molesta que nada te moleste? –cuando lo decía de esa forma se escuchaba loco y descabellado, pero tenía razón.

La verdad era que no sabía cómo comportarme todo era diferente, desde mi comportamiento hasta el suyo.

-No te burles, es incomodo para mí no sentir deseos de golpearte ni nada… es frustrante… -lancé un pequeño gruñido para tratar de esconder mi sonrisa, pero no pude.

-¿Eso nada más? –Freddie insistió manteniendo su sonrisa ladeada.

-Bueno… no –suspiré sentándome. –Dime que no es extraño esto –lo señale y me señale simultáneamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó un poco sorprendido.

Le expliqué todo lo que sentía, necesitaba hacerle entender que todo lo que estaba pasando sobre nosotros era extraño. Estoy segura que él lo sabe, es más, asume su responsabilidad pero también estoy segura que algo esconde. Después de varias horas de estar hablando y disfrutando de la compañía, sin olvidar el espantoso informe que debía realizar, nos fuimos hasta su casa.

La verdad estar allí era como estar en mi propio cielo, en mi hogar. Cualquier escusa era buena para ir a ese lugar. La Sra. Benson no me trataba tan mal, al menos sus locuras habían acabado y hasta me parecía algo agradable.

Subimos en el ascensor, discutíamos sobre el famoso proyecto de Biología del Sr. Alvin. Lo odiaba, más de lo que él me odiaba a mí.

-Hey, Fred… -me gire para buscar a la persona que lo estaba llamando, tal vez lo conocía. Pude notar el repentino cambio en el comportamiento de Freddie. –Miren que tenemos aquí, Freddo y su novia –mi corazón golpeó con fuerza mi pecho y mis mejillas ardieron.

-No aquí, Justin… -escuché a Freddie gruñir. Esto no se veía nada bien.

-Seguro, ¿piensas que te haré caso? –Preguntó con sorna-. Aquí y ahora…

Antes de poder reaccionar ya se acercaban tres chicos, Freddie ni se inmuto. En ningún momento demostró temor y de cierto modo eso lo hacía ver más atractivo, al menos para mí. Lo vi pelear y defenderse como nunca lo había visto antes.

-Eres hermosa y puedo divertirme mucho contigo. ¿Cómo puedes estar con un perdedor como ese? –su tono era de burla y yo estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, Davis se las vería conmigo si lograba provocarme – ¿Te cuento un secreto de Benson?

Lo miré con indiferencia y enarque una ceja, ¿Qué podía decirme de él?

-El debilucho se la pasa llorando por la loca de Sam Puckett, es un caso perdido, nunca se va a fijar en ti si está enamorado de otra… -el tiempo se detuvo, no podía respirar, solo podía sentir como el frio recorría todo mi cuerpo. ¿Freddie había llorado por mí? ¿En realidad era la culpable de su estado? Busqué su mirada rápidamente y se encontraba tan sorprendido como yo. – ¿Ya sabes? La que estuvo a punto de ser violada…

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –dije recuperando lucidez, se supone que solo Freddie y Carly lo sabían, nadie más.

-Pues la supuesta mejor amiga de Puckett dijo eso –respondió Davis con una sonrisa en los labios-, esta celosa aun de ella.

Maldito sea el día que me tope con Carly Shay en el almuerzo, ¿Qué coño le había hecho para merecer tanto odio de su parte? El dolor fue reemplazado por la ira y la misma dio paso a más ira. Un chillido lastimero llamó mi atención, era ella y la muy desgraciada estaba huyendo de mí.

-¿Fue ella? –gruñí mientras temblaba de la ira. –No huyas Carly Shay –bramé corriendo tras ella. –Más te vale que corras Davis y te escondas bien porque si no te encuentro eres hombre muerto… -dije amenazante mientras me giraba hacia al apartamento de los Shay.

Caminé rápidamente hasta la puerta, ya estaba cerrada y la muy idiota piensa que eso me va a detener.

-Abre la puerta Shay si no quieres que la rompa en mil pedazos –grité con fuerza sabiendo que podía escucharme.

-Dejame en paz… Auxilio me quieren matar –gritó Carly desde el interior. "_Cobarde" _Me agaché e intenté abrir la puerta, no era difícil. Tantos años forzando puertas que esto era pan comido.

-Tú y yo vamos a hablar… AHORA –grité subiendo las escaleras, esta vez no se me iba a escapar. Cuando llegué hasta su habitación me encontré con la puerta cerrada, "_No puedo creerlo…"_ –Abre… -grité contra la puerta.

Sentía las lágrimas en mis ojos y un fuerte dolor en mi pecho, nunca había imaginado a Carly capaz de algo como eso. Tal vez me equivoque y ella no era una buena persona. Abrí su puerta con mucha facilidad e ingrese a su habitación, a simple vista estaba vacía pero podía escuchar su respiración agitada, ella estaba escondida.

-¿Por qué? –gruñí evitando exitosamente un sollozo.

La vi levantarse y enfrentarme como nunca lo había hecho. Sus ojos mostraban un odio puro y el más fuerte de los rencores. ¿Qué había pasado con aquella chica amorosa que fue su amiga?

-¿Cómo crees que te sentirías si te robo lo tuyo, Puckett? –Escupió con rabia. Todo a partir de ese momento fue confuso, sus palabras teñidas de odio, sus reclamos y toda esa palabrería sin sentido. Quería reír y a la vez llorar, todos sus reclamos eran tan estúpidos que me era imposible decidirme por un sentimiento. -Pfff, claro que no sientes nada porque eres una perra sin sentimientos, apuesto que ni te dolió la muerte de tu madre…

Algo en mi cabeza hizo clic. Carly no había terminado de decir aquella frase cuando mi puño impacto contra su cara. Mi vista se tornó borrosa y mis temblores aumentaron, se que era estúpido pero me sentía tan débil. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan sentimental? ¿Por qué no podía ser la misma de antes? Bajé las escaleras sin importarme ni un poco el bienestar de Carly, lo único que deseaba era salir de allí.

Busque a Freddie para salir, lo necesitaba ya que sin él volvería a caer. –Sácame de aquí… por favor.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso ni cómo llegamos a mi casa, de lo único que fui consciente fue de los brazos de Freddie rodeando mi cintura y abrazándome con fuerza. Tampoco fui consciente del momento en el que me quede dormida, solo me importaba saber que él estaba a mi lado. Por un momento no me importo ser vulnerable y dejar al descubierto mis sentimientos.

Desperté y toda la habitación estaba en penumbras, pude reconocer que se trataba de mi habitación por la posición de la cama. Los brazos de Freddie aun me rodeaban con fuerza y su respiración era más rápida de lo normal, estaba despierto. Trate de pensar en mil escusas para hacer que no dejara de abrazarme y lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir fue hacerme la dormida.

Su corazón se acelero y suspiro antes de susurrarme al oído: -Como deseo borrar ese dolor que sientes, Sam… Te amo…

Abrí los ojos de golpe mientras sentía mi corazón latir a toda velocidad, ¿me amaba? Esto tenía que ser un sueño. Lo miré a los ojos, aunque estaba oscuro podía sentir su mirada fija en mi y por primera vez no me burle de su miedo. Me separé de él con brusquedad y busque el interruptor de luz, cuando lo encontré el cuarto se iluminó cegándome por varios segundos.

Tengo que admitir que estaba más nerviosa de lo habitual, él me correspondía, todo eso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-¿Me amas? –susurré aun dándole la espalda. Escuché su respiración agitarse mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Yo… Dios… -susurró con un leve temblor en su voz. –Sí, te amo… desde hace tanto que duele… mucho… -mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar a causa de la emoción, pero él debió interpretar eso como una mala señal. –No quiero que cambies conmigo… sé que solo quieres mi amistad…

¿Está loco?

La rubia se giro para encararlo, Freddie podía sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas, estaba seguro que lo iba a rechazar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y Sam no podía creer lo atractivo que se veía de esa forma, ella obligó a sus pies a reaccionar ya que necesitaba estar más cerca.

-Dilo, Sam… -susurró el castaño con temor.

Pero la rubia no podía hablar, era casi imposible hacerlo cuando todo su cuerpo gritaba por él, estaba decidida y cerró la distancia que tenían.


	12. Sentimientos I

_**Sentimientos **_

_**Parte I: ¿Por qué?**_

_Sus labios rozaron los suyos, Freddie no podía explicar sentimiento más sublime como el que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Podía sentir la respiración de Sam chocar con la suya, sus ojos estaban abiertos a causa de la impresión pero no tardo en cerrarlos, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de pasar. _

_-Te amo desde hace tanto Freddie… -susurró sobre sus labios, aun no lo besaba. Tenía tanto miedo a pesar de saber sus verdaderos sentimientos, temía ser rechazada. –Sí cambiaré contigo… _

_-¿Qué…? ¿Por qué? –jadeó el castaño sin separarse._

_-Porque no me conformo con tu amistad… -susurró antes besarlo con lentitud._

_Sí, Sam Puckett estaba besando a Freddie Benson; el ñoño, el cerebrito, el tonto y todo aquel calificativo que alguna vez pudo inventarse la rubia para llamarle. Era un beso tímido, sin embargo, la rubia quería transmitirle todo lo que sentía por medio de este. Se sintió desfallecer cuando él respondió, sus labios comenzaron a moverse en una danza lenta y sublime. _

_Ella nunca había besado a nadie, su primer beso fue con Freddie al igual que su segundo beso. Supo que estaba enamorada de él desde su primer beso y posiblemente desde que lo conoció, todo ese tiempo invertido en llamar su atención se lo hizo saber. _

_-Sam… -susurró el castaño con la frente pegada a la suya, sus labios dibujaba una hermosa sonrisa y ella no podía sentirse de otra forma. –Te amo tanto… se siente tan bien…_

_-Decirlo… -completó ella cerrando los ojos nuevamente, no podía soportar la intensidad de su mirada. _

_-Sam… _

_-¿Dime? –susurró rozando sus labios deliciosamente._

_-Despierta… _

"_No, Dios… no puede ser"_

Abrí los ojos y me percate de la oscuridad que había en la habitación. Todo había sido un sueño y me maldije internamente por ser una tonta, tonta al creer que algo así pueda suceder. Freddie estaba enamorado de ella, aunque estaba segura que no era el mismo sentimiento, él la amaba aun. Cerré los ojos y sentí el hormigueo en mis labios, cada beso se sentía real.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma… no puede ser un jodido sueño –lloriqueé contra mi almohada.

-¿Qué fue un sueño? –preguntó Freddie divertido haciéndome gritar.

Mi corazón golpeaba con fuerza mientras buscaba desesperadamente el interruptor de luz. Me giré y tenía una sonrisa petulante en el rostro, el muy tonto se estaba burlando de mí. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que bajo ese comportamiento se veía mucho más atractivo de lo normal.

-No importa… -susurré con nerviosismo, no quería que se diera cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos.

-Claro que importa, todo importa –terminó en medio de un susurró mientras mantenía su sonrisa ladeada.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente sexy? Él era perfecto en todo sentido, como nerd o como sea… él me encantaba.

Sonreí con nerviosismo mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta, le hice una seña para que me siguiera, me estaba muriendo de hambre. Bajaba las escaleras consiente del silencio incomodo que se había creado, pero lo deje pasar, tenía que…

Me abría paso por la sala buscando el interruptor de la cocina, toda la casa estaba a oscuras y me pareció extraño ya que Jen no tardaba tanto en volver a casa. Encendí todas las luces, busque mi celular y me senté mientras escribía un mensaje de texto "_Jen, ¿llegaras tarde a casa?"_ Sé que mi comportamiento es estúpido, pero ella es la única persona que me ha apoyado.

-¿Panqueques? –preguntó Freddie desde la cocina.

-Sí, ya te ayudo… -grité desde la sala.

Recibí un texto extraño de Jen, su mensaje solo decía "_¿Está Freddie contigo?"_. Le respondí antes de levantarme y ayudarlo en la cocina, los panqueques eran mi comida favorita después de la carne y el tocino. Después de unos minutos convertimos la cocina en nuestra base, nos encontrábamos en una guerra de harina. Mientras trataba de esconderme en uno de los mesones resbale tirando toda la mezcla sobre mi cuerpo y por todos lados.

-Eres un desastre… -dijo entre risas acercándose a mí, pero lo abracé ensuciándolo también con la mezcla. –No, Sam… ¿Qué haces? –gritó antes abrazarme con fuerza. Comenzamos una lucha por el dominio que no deseaba terminar y por lo visto el tampoco. Freddie trataba de tomar el paquete de harina y atraparme entre sus brazos al mismo tiempo.

-No podrás lograrlo, Benson, aun soy más fuerte que tu –dije entre jadeos, debía admitir que el muy condenado era fuerte.

-¿Cansada, Puckett? ¿Te rindes? –dijo entre risas.

-Jamás… -lo rodeé con mis piernas e intente hacer fuerza para quitármelo de encima. Apliqué fuerza hasta que lo logré, ahora estaba sobre él y tenía sus manos apresadas con las mías. –Aun eres débil, Benson… Mamá siempre gana…

De pronto me tensé al darme cuenta de la posición en la que estábamos, mejor dicho, en la posición que yo estaba. Su sonrisa se había borrado al igual que la mía, sus ojos reflejaban tantas emociones; reflejaban amor, ternura y… ¿deseo? Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido si eso era posible, no podía creer lo nerviosa que me ponía esa mirada. Intente levantarme pero él me detuvo…

-No… -susurró jadeante. –Sam… yo…

-¿Qué? –susurré acortando distancia, eso se sentía correcto… por primera vez no tenía miedo.

No hubo palabras, no hacían falta. Sus labios chocaron con los míos y todo mi mundo empezó a girar. La última vez que me sentí de esa manera fue en el encierro, pero la única diferencia era que él en ese momento no respondió al beso y yo me sentí estúpida en ese momento. Esta vez es diferente, ambos participamos en el.

El beso era tímido pero lleno de sentimientos, ambos podían sentir sus corazones latir descontroladamente y sus respiraciones erráticas. Freddie mordió el labio inferior de la rubia con dulzura haciéndole gemir de placer. Nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños, se sintió de esa manera. Ella era todo lo que él quería en su vida, la amaba con locura y ese momento que estaba compartiendo junto a ella era hermoso.

-Estoy enamorado de ti… -susurró con dulzura contra sus labios.

Sam no respondió, sus ojos quedaron fijos en los suyos y su cuerpo se tenso. Estaba seguro que ella lo rechazaría, nuevamente se había equivocado.

Freddie abrió los ojos a causa de la sorpresa, ahora era ella quien lo besaba. Se sintió en el cielo cuando sus lenguas se unieron, ese beso era diferente; era un beso necesitado y lleno de deseo. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de Sam sin destino alguno, solo actuaba. La levantó fácilmente y la subió al mesón de la cocina sin romper el beso. Sam llevó sus manos hasta su cuello para profundizar más el beso, pero ambos necesitaban respirar así que se vieron en la obligación de romper ese contacto tan íntimo y sublime.

-Te amo… -dijo la rubia entre jadeos.

Su respiración se detuvo junto a su corazón, no podía creer que ella le correspondiera, era una locura. Lentamente sus labios se curvaron en una tímida sonrisa que era correspondida por ella antes de besar nuevamente sus labios, pero el intenso repicar del teléfono le obligo a separarse de él.

-¿Qué? –gruñó Sam al teléfono, vio el nombre de Jennifer. -¿Bueno? –respondió sin muchos ánimos.

-_Sam, ¿Por qué no has contestado ninguno de mis mensajes? –_la voz de Jen era diferente, estaba… ¿molesta?

-Discúlpame, estábamos haciendo la cena… ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Sam con interés.

-_Deben venir al hospital, la mamá de Freddie tuvo un accidente…_ -Sam dejó caer su celular mientras su boca se abría a causa del shock.

Eso debía ser una broma de mal gusto, no podía estar pasándole eso a él, no a él. Sintió como Freddie la abrazaba con fuerza, de seguro pensaba que había recibido una mala noticia, él no tenía idea. Se giró para encararlo, para ella era inevitable derramar lágrimas y preguntarse ¿Cómo le diría?

-¿Qué paso? No le sucedió nada a Jen, ¿verdad? –preguntó con dulzura y en ese momento Sam se quebró, no pudo seguir conteniendo las lagrimas y el dolor en su pecho, detestaba ser tan débil.

-Jen esta perfecta… Freddie… -lo miró a los ojos y susurró. –Tu mamá está en el hospital…

Su sonrisa se borró lentamente y su mirada se perdió en un punto de la sala, pestañeó un par de veces antes de chocar su mirada con la de Sam. Intentó varias veces decir algo pero su mente y su cuerpo parecían no reaccionar.

-¿Qué…? –susurró con temblor en su voz, su respiración se volvió más errática y sus ojos se llenaron de angustia. -¿Qué paso?

-Tuvo un accidente –susurró la rubia derramando un par de lagrimas más.

-Debemos ir… -se limitó a responder. Sam sabía que estaba reprimiendo sus sentimientos, esa era su barrera, una barrera que debía romper porque se iba a hacer más daño.

Bajaron en silencio hasta el lobby donde tomaron un taxi, Sam le daba las indicaciones al conductor mientras Freddie se limitaba a observar la carretera. Su mirada estaba fija en la carretera, la tensión era palpable. En el momento que llegaron al hospital Jen y Spencer los esperaban en la sala de espera. Ambos estaban acurrucados en uno de los sillones con cara de preocupación, Sam fue la primera en hacerse notar.

-Jen…

La pelinegra observó a Sam y le brindo una sonrisa triste. Se levantó con lentitud para acercarse a ellos.

-Tu mamá está en coma, Freddie… -el aludido suspiró y tomo asiento en la parte más alejada del lugar. Su rostro no expresaba sentimiento alguno, pero Sam lo conocía, ella sabía que él solo estaba ocultando su dolor.

-¿Cómo paso? –preguntó Sam con dolor.

-Creo que no es bueno para ti estas noticias, apenas…

-Dime… -gruñó con lágrimas en los ojos. –Dime, te lo exijo… el chico que amo está sufriendo y quiero apoyarlo… necesito apoyarlo… -terminó en un susurro apenas audible para Jennifer.

-Cuando estaba camino a su casa un camión perdió el control y arrastró a varios carros entre esos estaba Marissa… -susurró mientras la abrazaba. –Es un milagro que aun este viva, pero los doctores no aseguran nada.

Sam se apartó con brusquedad antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Todo era tan injusto, ¿Por qué le estaba sucediendo esto a él? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Llegó hasta el puesto de enfermería y le preguntó a una de ellas cual era su habitación, era la 620. Caminó rápidamente por el pasillo contrario y se detuvo frente a la puerta correspondiente, suspiro y se armo de valor.

Cuando entró todo en ella era diferente, su cuerpo estaba hinchado y lleno de hematomas. Estaba llena de tubos e intravenosas que la mantenían con vida. Para Sam no había persona más fuerte que la Señora Benson, nunca lo quiso admitir pero siempre envidio su fortaleza. Vivir sola y cuidar de su hijo sola a costa de todo, ella era una mujer luchadora y le resultaba imposible verla de esa manera.

-Señora B… aguante por él… no lo deje –las lagrimas acudieron nuevamente a su rostro y su corazón se lleno de dolor. –No lo deje solo… él la necesita… mamá por favor… ayúdala –Sam sollozaba a estas alturas, no deseaba ver a Freddie sufrir, no deseaba que nadie sufriera la soledad por la que ella paso, nadie se lo merecía, menos él.

Por otro lado, en la sala, Freddie Benson tenía la mirada y no mostraba emoción alguna. Varias veces Jen y Spencer intentaron acercársele, pero el chico simplemente no quería reaccionar. Sam apareció en la sala minutos más tarde, sus ojos estaban rojos y su respiración estaba errática. Sus miradas chocaron, era sentimientos contra la nada, pero ella sabía cómo hacerlo reaccionar.

Se armó de valor y se acercó rápidamente hacia él, levantó su mano y lo cacheteo bruscamente. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al ver tal acto, Jen estuvo a punto de regañarle por eso cuando noto como el chico comenzaba a temblar. Sam odiaba lo que le había hecho, pero era necesario. Vio como sus temblores aumentaban así como sus primeras lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer.

-Es mi culpa… -susurró derramando más lagrimas. –Es mi culpa…

El corazón de Sam se rompió en mil pedazos, se acercó hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No es tu culpa Freddie… -un sonido lastimero salió de los labios de Freddie, un llanto lleno de dolor y desesperación. Sam lo acercó más a su cuerpo y él acudió a esa muestra necesitado.

Spencer y Jen observaban la escena sorprendidos, si de algo ambos estaban seguros era del apoyo que solo ella le podía dar a él.

-¿Por qué? –gimió Freddie contra su pecho. –No quiero que muera…

-No lo hará, ella es fuerte… ella es una mujer luchadora, ella luchara por ti… -susurró contra su oído. –Amor, todo saldrá bien…


	13. Sentimientos II

Hola chics, lo prometido es deuda. Aquí tienen la segunda parte y espero les guste. Cualquier cosa, ya saben acepto criticas constructiva y toda clase de comentarios y sugerencias ^^- Pues notaran un cambio en la historia ya ustedes me dirán que tal...

* * *

><p><strong>Sentimientos<strong>

**Parte II: Risas.**

"_La oscuridad desaparecerá después de todo…"_

Jennifer la observaba con preocupación, la rubia acababa de salir de un episodio fuerte en su vida para enfrentar otro. Ella sabía que el chico era importante para Sam, sin embargo, durante el proceso puede recaer. El accidente de la Sra. Benson fue trágico, muchas personas murieron y solo cuatro sobrevivieron, dos de ellas están muertas ahora. El caso de Marissa no era diferente, tenía muchos daños internos y había perdido mucha sangre.

Jennifer se levantó y camino hasta el lugar donde Sam y Freddie se encontraban. La rubia tenía la mirada perdida y ya no lloraba, solo se limitaba a abrazar a Freddie que, después de tanto llorar, estaba dormido.

-Sam, ¿puedes oírme? –preguntó temerosa.

La rubia fijo su mirada en la de ella y frunció el ceño.

-Estoy bien, solo estoy cansada… -susurró sin muchos ánimos.

-Vamos a la casa, necesitas descansar…

-¿Estás loca? No puedo dejarlo, me necesita… -Sam había alzado la voz llamando la atención de Spencer que, segundos atrás, dormía en uno de los sillones.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el mayor de los Shay adormilado.

-Sucede que esta señorita no quiere comer, no quiere dormir y tampoco quiere ir a la casa al menos a cambiarse… -gruñó de forma graciosa.

-¿Cómo quieres que me vaya? No lo haré…

-Yo me quedo con él –dijo Spencer con seguridad. –Yo le diré que fuiste por ropa y volverás pronto.

Sam parecía pensarlo, en ocasiones su ceño se fruncía y resoplaba dando muestra de su descontento, pero accedió. Ya solo, Spencer observaba al chico con cariño, lo conoció cuando apenas era un niño y estaba ilusionado por su hermana. Freddie era una persona de buenos sentimientos y aunque ahora no lo veía con frecuencia le tenía el mismo aprecio.

Nunca imagino que la vida de ese chico cambiaria drásticamente de la noche a la mañana, un día estaba haciendo su web show y horas más tarde recibía una fuerte noticia de, nada más y nada menos que el amor de su vida, Sam. Spencer trataba de imaginar un poco todo lo que había tenido que soportar Freddie y la verdad no podía asimilarlo.

Ahora la vida se portaba dura con él, su madre había tenido un accidente muy cerca del edificio…

"_Toda la avenida estaba abarrotada de personas corriendo asustados a causa de un accidente. Eso llamó la atención de Spencer, aunque no era partidario de estar presentes en un escenario como ese, algo dentro de él le decía que fuera hasta allí. _

_Caminó a toda velocidad tropezando con algunas personas, podía escuchar a los policías gritarle para que no pasara, pero él los ignoraba. El accidente era un choque múltiple, había muchas personas en las aceras, ensangrentadas y en estado de shock. Todo era difícil de creer, una imagen que estaba seguro nunca se borraría de su mente, pero solo una fue capaz de paralizar su cuerpo y corazón._

_-Disculpe, no puede estar aquí –dijo uno de los policías con autoridad. _

_Sin embargo, Spencer no escuchaba y tampoco pretendía hacerlo. A pocos metros estaba ella, su cuerpo yacía inerte en el asfalto rodeado de sangre y restos de su parabrisas. _

_-Señor, le he dado…_

_-Está viva… -gritó Spencer cuando vio su pecho contraerse a causa del dolor._

_Después de todo puede haber esperanzas…"_

Se giró al notar al chico despierto. El rostro de Freddie mostraba confusión, no paraba de mirar hacia los lados, la estaba buscando.

-Fue por un baño y un poco de comida –dijo Spencer como si se tratara del clima. –Está demás decir que fue obligada.

Freddie no respondió y Spencer no esperaba respuesta de todos modos. Por largos minutos, ambos guardaron silencio; el castaño no deseaba hablar con nadie y el mayor de los Shay respetaba su silencio. Sin embargo, había algo que lo estaba inquietando y era el saber que Freddie no había visto a su madre.

-Pequeño… -Spencer lo había llamado como cuando era un niño. -¿No quieres ver a tu madre?

El castaño no respondió rápido, es más, no quiso hacerlo. Entonces, Freddie se levanto y se dirigió a la habitación de su madre, él sabía que Spencer lo seguía y la verdad no le molestaba, solo estaba preocupado. Él abrió la puerta y suspiro con nerviosismo antes de entrar, la habitación estaba en penumbras y solo estaba iluminada por el pequeño monitor que marcaba las pulsaciones.

Freddie buscó el interruptor y se quedo allí, observándola en silencio sin atreverse a avanzar más. Su respiración era errática y Spencer asumió que el chico estaba llorando.

-Vamos… acércate y háblale… he escuchado que eso funciona… -susurró Spencer antes de cerrar las puertas de la habitación para darles más privacidad. Regresó hasta la sala de espera y se dejó caer en un sillón, el día no podía ser más complicado y devastador, se sentía tan cansado que no podía evitar sucumbir ante el sueño.

Sam esperaba pacientemente por Freddie en la sala junto a Spencer que estaba dormido. Había llegado allí dos horas después, se dio cuenta que Freddie no estaba y lo buscó en la habitación de su madre donde dormía de una forma incomoda, al menos para ella pero decidió que lo mejor era no molestarlo.

Ella sacó su PeraPod y buscó la hora, eran las 7:45 de la mañana y aun Freddie no regresaba. Sam estaba indecisa, no sabía si ir a acompañarlo o quedarse a esperarlo. La rubia cerró los ojos y gruñó con frustración, ¿Qué debía hacer? Ella no recuerda nada del comportamiento de Freddie en aquel momento, por más que trataba no podía. Sabía que su madre y hermana estaban muertas y tenía recuerdos vagos de aquel momento, pero por más que intentaba recordar todo no podía.

-Sam, volviste… -susurró Spencer incorporándose.

-Hace horas…

-¿Horas? –preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, alrededor de las dos de la mañana y ya son las ocho… -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

De nuevo el silencio se hizo sobre ellos y eso permitió a Sam pensar, tenía que buscar la forma de apoyarlo como él hizo con ella. Volvió a suspirar llamando la atención de Spencer; la rubia había cambiado mucho, en parte eso era bueno o al menos eso pensaba él. Sam ya no era la chica agresiva y malhumorada que entraba en su apartamento a robar el jamón de su nevera, tampoco era aquella que perseguía y hacía sufrir a Freddie a cada segundo por placer. Es más, Spencer estaba seguro que todo eso era una fachada para ocultar sus sentimientos hacia él.

El mayor de los Shay sonrió al saber la verdadera razón de su frustración, ella estaba preocupada y de seguro no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Por qué solo no vas y estas con él? Te aseguro que eso será suficiente… -Sam abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Cómo sabes…? –Spencer enarcó una ceja mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Fuiste la mejor amiga de mi hermanita y como una hermana para mí. Es lógico que pueda intuir muchos de tus sentimientos –la rubia solo se limito a sonreír, pero sus ojos mostraban una gran tristeza. –Quiero decirte algo, Sam… a pesar de los problemas que puedas tener con Carly quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo… siempre lo harás.

Los ojos de Sam se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no dejo que ninguna de ellas cayeran.

-Gracias, Spencer… no sabes cuánto te he extrañado. –Sam susurró mientras lo abrazaba. –Iré por él… -dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Ninguno de los dos notó la presencia de Jennifer, ella se acercó a Spencer y sonrió.

-Le haces mucho bien. La conoces mejor que yo… -susurró con tristeza, pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-La conozco desde pequeña, debo hacerlo –dijo Spencer sonriendo de vuelta. –Tú también lo harás, tal vez nunca te considere como una madre, pero si como una hermana mayor…

-Y no espero más, pero estoy preocupada por ella. Tengo miedo que vuelva a recaer –susurró abatida la pelinegra.

-No lo hará, ella es fuerte y te aseguro que en este momento lo es el doble –Jen lo miró a los ojos y sonrió, la primera sonrisa genuina que podía brindarle a una persona después de la muerte de sus padres-. Todo gracias a usted, Doctora.

-Puedes decirme Jen… -dijo apenada.

-Muy bien, entonces Jen será… me gusta –dijo Spencer sonriendo de medio lado y causando un fuerte rubor en ella.

De vuelta en la habitación 620, Freddie tenía ocultó su rostro entre sus manos. No estaba llorando, solo tenía su mente en blanco, por primera vez no quería pensar en lo que podía pasar si su madre moria.

De pronto el olor a fresas y lavanda golpeó sus sentidos, sintió unos brazos rodear su cuerpo y la respiración tibia en su cuello.

-Todo estará bien… -susurró Sam logrando estremecerlo.

Freddie no podía creer que horas atrás él y ella habían compartido un momento especial y único con la chica de sus sueños y ahora solo esperaba que su madre sobreviviera.

-Ella es una excelente mujer, es fuerte y luchadora… -el castaño sintió como sus ojos se llenaban nuevamente de lágrimas, era imposible no llorar.

Sam lo abrazó con fuerza brindándole todo su apoyo, ella no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto pero esperaba que sí. Ella no sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo así con él en esa posición, solo fue consciente de las veces que Freddie se dormía en sus brazos ya que murmuraba en sueños y pedía por su madre; en momentos como esos solo le susurraba que todo estaría bien y que ella nunca lo iba a dejar solo.

El cansancio le golpeo con fuerza, pero no lo quería admitir. A esas alturas había cumplido más de veinticuatro horas despierta sin descansar, solo quería estar con él y no dejarlo nunca más. Era levemente consciente de las veces que las enfermeras pasaban a comprobar si todo estaba bien. Se levantó con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo, él se merecía descansar y la posición en la que estaban no ayudaba mucho.

-Hey, loca… -susurró entre risas. -¿Se acuerda? Así le llamaba siempre, detestaba que fuera tan sobreprotectora con él. Recuerdo criticarla a cada segundo solo para molestar a Freddie, él jamás se cansaba de defenderla… -Sam se sentó en la cama y tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas. –Solo quiero que sepa que yo… estoy agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho por mí… después de todo yo maltrataba mucho a su hijo y no tenía que ayudarme, sin embargo, lo hizo y eso significa mucho para mí. Aunque no recuerdo nada, quería que lo supiera.

La rubia guardo silencio por unos segundos antes de continuar.

-Entendí, señora Benson… lo entendí a la perfección y ¿sabe qué? Yo también lo amo y me duele verlo así –susurró acariciando el dorso de la mano. –Por favor, luche por él…

En el momento que intento levantarse sintió una leve presión en su mano, se giró bruscamente hasta posar su mirada en ella. Sus ojos estaban abiertos e intentaba moverse, eso la hizo reaccionar.

-No se mueva, no haga esfuerzo… iré por un doctor –la rubia camino hasta la puerta pero se detuvo de golpe. Se acercó hasta Freddie y lo despertó. –Levántate, tu mamá esta despierta… -chilló con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ella no espero para ver su reacción, solo se limitó a correr hasta el área de enfermeras. Minutos más tarde, doctores y enfermeras entraban y salían de la habitación, muchos de ellos sorprendidos por la repentina recuperación. Sam se sentía tranquila y por primera vez desde que sucedió lo del accidente deseaba descansar.

Con el pasar de las semanas la señora Benson se recuperaba más y más, en todo ese tiempo ninguno de los dos habían mantenido una conversación normal. Sam estaba acostada en su cama, recordaba las veces que iba a visitarlos, solo se limitaba a charlar un rato junto a la mama de su…. ¿amigo?

La rubia se sentó y sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía, ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarlo? ¿Qué le iba a decir cuando hablaran? "_Hey, Freddie. Todo lo que sucedió la última vez en mi casa… ¿Olvidado? ¿Somos algo?..."_ Sam sonrió ante su pensamiento y se sintió morir. Sí, estaba enamorada de Freddie y ella sabía que él le correspondía, pero como enfrentar algo que habían dejado a un lado.

La pantalla de su celular se encendió llamando la atención de la rubia. Era un mensaje de él.

"_¿Estás despierta?" _–una pregunta extraña, eran las 3 de la mañana, obvio que debería estar dormida. Pasaron dos tormentosos minutos cuando decidió responderle.

"_No, no puedo dormir"_ –cerró los ojos en espera de su respuesta que no tardo ni un minuto en llegar.

"_Abre…" –_el corazón de Sam se acelero, ¿Abrirle? ¿Acaso estaba jugándole una broma.

Sam abrió la puerta de su cuarto y caminó en silencio por el pasillo, era una actitud estúpida pero no podía evitar sentir temor de que Jen despertara y la descubriera. Bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían bajo ese estado de nerviosismo, atravesó la sala en penumbras y se acercó a la mirilla de la puerta. Allí estaba Freddie, su cabeza estaba apoyada a la pared y sus ojos estaban cerrados.

La rubia sonrió como tonta mientras apoyaba su cabeza a la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –susurró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él la escuchara.

-Quería verte… -respondió de vuelta. Su estomago era un caos y su corazón golpeaba con furia su pecho.

Respiró y trato de calmarse mientras quitaba el seguro de la puerta para luego abrirla. Freddie dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios mientras ingresaba al apartamento. En el momento que Sam cerró la puerta él no se pudo contener, la tomó por los hombros y la beso. Ella tardo unos segundos en responder, obviamente no se esperaba eso.

Sus labios se movían lentamente deseando que ese momento nunca terminara. Las manos de Sam hicieron un recorrido suave hasta el cuello de Freddie al mismo tiempo que él rodeaba su cintura y acercándola más a su cuerpo. Después de unos segundos, ambos rompieron el beso uniendo sus frentes aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Te extrañé tanto… -susurró Freddie con voz temblorosa.

-Yo también –respondió la rubia de la misma forma.

-Hay algo que me inquieta y no me ha dejado dormir… -Sam frunció el ceño y le dio un leve empujón indicándole que siguiera. –Sam, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

La rubia abrió los ojos y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba de forma alarmante, ¿había escuchado bien? Sus labios formaron una sonrisa antes de cerrar la distancia y besarlo nuevamente.

-¿Eso es un sí? –preguntó Freddie al separarse.

-Si… -susurró abrazándolo. -¿Tienes que regresar?

-No… mamá se quedo con Spencer y Jen… -Sam abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Jen está con Spencer? Pensé que estaba aquí –gritó sorprendida. –Que tonta, yo bajando en silencio para no despertarla y nerviosa por si me descubri…

Freddie la hizo callar besándola otra vez, esta vez ella respondió con la misma intensidad. Cada beso, cada caricia y cada suspiro enviaban choques por todo su cuerpo. Todo era nuevo, placentero y excitante. Ninguno de los dos fueron realmente conscientes de cómo llegaron hasta el mueble, tampoco cuando él se acostó sobre ella ni de cómo las caricias pasaron de ser superficiales a más intimas.

"_Para… debemos parar…" _gritaba Sam en su mente, ella sabía que si no lo hacían luego no se iban a detener.

-Espera… -gimió cuando Freddie la beso en el cuello. –Tenemos que parar…

-Lo sé… -gruñó el de vuelta. Se levantó de mala gana y fijo su mirada con la de ella. Nunca había visto tantos sentimientos en ella, se notaba la misma molestia que él sentía por romper el momento.

-Podemos solo… ¿dormir? –Freddie sonrió mientras asentía.

Sam por su parte suspiro aliviada, ella pensaba que él estaba molesto por negarse a seguir adelante. La verdad es que tenía miedo, miedo de muchas cosas y entre ellas era el no ser lo suficiente para Freddie. Además no podía ocultar que aun no se sentía preparada para eso. Subieron las escaleras y entraron a su habitación, ella fue la primera en acostarse seguido de él, se abrazaron y se quedaron allí en silencio. Ambos se miraban a los ojos y en ocasiones sonreían, compartían besos castos y se abrazaban con fuerza.

-Te amo… -susurró Sam adormilada.

-Y yo a ti, Sam… -respondió él de la misma forma para luego dormirse abrazados.


	14. De nervios y otras situaciones

_**De nervios y otras situaciones…**_

Sí, era difícil concentrarse cuando muchas personas esperan que tú, entre todas las personas, destaques en algo en lo que nunca has sido buena. Biología, geometría, estadística, literatura y un sinfín de materias que yo, Sam Puckett, no dominaba en el pasado. Ahora, después de tres meses de estudio pretendo realizar una prueba para recuperar todo ese tiempo perdido por razones que no valen la pena mencionar.

Sin embargo, es imposible ocultar mi nerviosismo, aunque debo admitir que en el proceso no estaré sola, él estará conmigo; por primera vez Freddie Benson hará un examen de recuperación, tan solo espero que todo salga bien.

-Bien, Carrigan –el Sr. Alvin caminaba hacia mí con lo que, posiblemente, sería mi sentencia de muerte-, espero conteste correctamente. No queremos que salga mal.

Los nervios me atacaron de nuevo. ¡Maldición! Odio la presión.

-Al punto, Alvin. No estás aquí para presionar solo para facilitar y observarnos. –Ese era Freddie, siempre a la defensiva con este profesor en particular. Para nadie es un secreto que se odian a muerte.

-Cierra esa boca, Benson. Te puede ir mal –gruñí llamando la atención de ambos.

-El tiempo es oro, Alvin. Apresúrate no tenemos tu tiempo, además Jen sabrá todo lo que aquí pase… ¿Recuerda? Es psicólogo y puede atajar cualquier mentira que usted intente decir para defenderse.

Internamente rogué para que me creyera y así fue. Observe como su rostro empalidecía y se limitaba a asentir. Nuestro tiempo para realizar el examen era de cinco horas y ¿Qué creen? Cuatro horas y media fue mi tiempo para realizar ese condenado examen. Seguro se preguntaran, ¿Freddie lo habrá logrado? Pues ni porque cambie todo su aspecto y parte de su personalidad deja de ser un ñoño.

Salí del aula con una enorme jaqueca, nunca pensé que podía ser capaz de responder tantas preguntas. Sentía nauseas y todo me molestaba, eso se lo debo al nerviosismo. Sí, tenía miedo de no lograr mi meta que era graduarme este año con Freddie y todos mis compañeros.

-Mira Carly, la parejita del año salió de su examen… -Cerré los ojos y apreté mis puños para no caerle a golpes en ese mismo instante, ella se estaba aprovechando de nuestra condición.

-Ya basta, Jefferson –gruñó Freddie con exasperación. Si esa chica no me agradaba, Freddie la odiaba. –Vamos… -él tomó mi mano y me saco de allí.

Al principio estaba callado, su ceño estaba fruncido y lo notaba algo tenso. Por eso, decidí hacer lo único que puede sacarlo de ese estado. Me detuve logrando que él hiciera lo mismo, su mirada estaba llena de confusión. En cambio, yo no dejaba de sonreír, lo miré a los ojos y me acerqué lentamente a sus labios.

Nunca me cansaría de este acto, nunca.

Almorzamos comida china y luego nos regresamos a la escuela. Ambos estábamos nerviosos, de esta nota dependía nuestro futuro. Nos sentamos cerca de la dirección donde esperamos impaciente por nuestro llamado. Freddie jugaba con mi mano buscando algo con que entretenerse, yo solo escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, era tan relajante.

-Benson, adelante… -Alvin lo estaba esperando en la puerta, su rostro era amargura pura y estoy segura que mi novio está a punto de un colapso nervioso.

_**Freddie**_

Dos palabras, estoy muerto. Estoy pagando un castigo por ser diferente, lo sé, he cometido errores y uno de ellos era haber fallado en mis estudios. Tenía sueños, una visión del futuro meramente estable y mucho más. Ahora todo eso estaba pendiendo de un hilo por mi altanería.

Semanas atrás, Sam me había dicho que podía ser rebelde y al mismo tiempo mantener mis notas. A ciencia cierta era verdad, pero en el momento que empecé a fallar no pude evitar caer con todo.

Me levanté rápidamente cuando escuche a Alvin nombrarme, su mirada llena de odio me indico que estaba frito, seguro erré en todas las respuestas. Pasé y tomé asiento frente al director, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna y eso terminó de confirmar todo.

-Muy bien, Freddie. Tengo los resultados –informó el director Franklin, bajé la cabeza esperando lo peor. –Tres meses de estudio intensivo para las materias de Informática, francés, Biología, Geometría, Estadística, Cálculo, Ingles, Historia, Química y Electiva: Comunicación, ¿correcto?

Asentí confirmado cada una de mis materias, no pude evitar sonreír ¿En que estaba pensando al incluir más de seis materias en mi carga horaria? Estaba loco de seguro, pero la verdad amaba el estudio.

-Bien, las notas son: Informática 10, francés 6, geometría 9, estadística 9, cálculo 10, biología 9, ingles 10, historia 9, electiva 10. Esto da un total de 9 en el primer periodo y si no me equivoco usted tiene 10 en el segundo periodo le da un total de 9.5 de promedio.

Mi boca estaba ligeramente abierta, ¿lo había logrado?

-Felicidades, Benson. Lo veré en la graduación –dijo el director Franklin mostrando una sonrisa.

Asentí aun confundido, estaba tan sumido en mi batalla de ideas que no noté cuando Sam había entrado.

-Muy bien, Samantha Carrigan. Aplicó para el primer periodo para las siguientes materias: Biología, ingles, literatura, historia, química, deporte, y geometría, ¿es eso correcto?

La observé por unos segundos y pude notar como su cuerpo temblaba mientras asentía. Me acerqué a ella y la atraje hacía mi para abrazarle y darle mi apoyo.

-Su puntaje fue el siguiente: biología 10, ingles 7, literatura 10, historia 8, química 7, deporte 10 y geometría 9 para un total de 8.7 de promedio –Ted la observaba con una ceja levantada, esto no podía ser bueno. –El segundo periodo acumulaste 7.8 para un total de 8.25 de promedio total. Sin embargo, en tus años anteriores has acumulado muy poco…

Sentí la respiración de Sam aumentar y yo apreté su mano dándole aliento, todo esto era una mierda.

-Sabes que el requisito para graduarse es de 7, ¿no? –Sam asintió mientras aguantaba sus lágrimas. –Felicidades Sam, acumulaste 7.9, te veré en la graduación.

Seguramente el grito de mi novia se escuchó hasta en la china, sin embargo, no pude evitar reaccionar de la misma manera. Lo habíamos logrado, ella se iba a graduar conmigo y yo estaba muy orgulloso de ella, se lo merecía. Ella me abrazó con fuerza y me beso con fuerza, era imposible no responderle a ella. Tenía la capacidad de hacerme olvidar de todo y de todos, sus besos son adictivos; nos separamos y sonreímos llenos de felicidad.

"_Eres adictiva, Sam… eres una droga para mi"_ pensé sonrojándome.

-Para mí también lo eres –susurró entre risas ¿lo había dicho en voz alta?

-Niños, aquí no puedo permitirles este comportamiento –no era un regaño pero si había advertencia en su tono.

-No te preocupes, Teddy –dijo Sam entre risas. –Vamos amor, te invito a cenar, así le daré la buena noticia a Jen y de paso llamas a Marissa y le dices que está invitada.

¿Qué creen? Mi madre y Sam se la llevan de maravilla, la primera vez que las escuche llamándose por su nombre de pila juró que estaba al borde del infarto.

-Samantha… -ambos nos detuvimos, ¿Faltaba algo más?-. Se me olvidaba una cosa, ten…

Le entregó tres sobres a Sam y le guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer en el interior de su oficina. Mi boca se abrió a causa de la sorpresa al momento de saber de qué se trataba, sin embargo, Sam no parecía consciente de eso ya que las guardo en su bolso.

-Vamos… -dijo con hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

En veinte minutos estábamos en Cristalla Plaza, saludamos al portero e ingresamos en el ascensor. En el momento que las puertas se cerraron no pude evitar atraerla hacia mí y besarla con amor. Sentí sus manos realizar un recorrido rápido hasta mi cuello para profundizar el beso, yo en cambio me limité a atraerla más a mi cuerpo. El beso no duro mucho, pero fue perfecto como cada cosa que provenga de Sam.

-No puedo esperar para decirle la noticia –dijo Sam animada. Sin embargo, ninguno estaba preparado para ser testigos del beso entre Spencer y Jen.

-¿Jen?... ¿Spencer? –preguntamos al mismo tiempo sorprendidos. Ambos se separaron de golpe y nos miraron apenados.

-Sam, puedo explicarlo…

-Sam… no te molestes escúchanos…

Ambos intentaban excusarse, cosa que me dio gracia porque sabía que ella no se molestaría.

-¿Están juntos? –preguntó Sam seria.

-Sí –respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo. Se notaban apenados y nerviosos, la venganza era dulce. -¿Y bien? –preguntó Jen con nerviosismo-, ¿No lo apruebas?

¿Estaba bromeando no?

-Spencer… -el aludido la observó con temor. –Si le haces daño te mato… -Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del mayor de los Shay, una autentica sonrisa de alegría.

-Jamás… -fue su respuesta mientras tomaba la mano de Jen que en ese momento sonreía de igual forma.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó la pelinegra de nuevo. -¿Debo asustarme o emocionarme?

-Emociónate, ambos nos graduaremos… -respondió Sam emocionada.

Fue una noche diferente, relajada y única. Mi madre llegó una hora más tarde, aun utilizaba muletillas, pero podía manejar. Cenamos y charlamos, sin embargo, en un momento de la noche Sam desapareció en su habitación, me excuse y fui en busca de ella.

Estaba sentada en el borde de su cama con los tres sobres en sus manos. Me acerqué a su lado haciéndome notar y pude ver en sus ojos miedo en el momento que chocaron con mi mirada.

-Ábrelos… -le animé con una sonrisa en los labios.

Abrió el primero con mucho cuidado, se podía notar su nerviosismo.

"_Princeton_

_16 de Junio de 2012._

_ Se le informa al estudiante Samantha Carrigan que su solicitud de beca ha sido aceptada. Deberá asistir el 20 de Julio del presente año para aplicar a una prueba vocacional. Se le agradece traer todos sus documentos en orden._

_ Atte.: Rector General_

_** Joshua C. Jhonson R."**_

Sam estaba estupefacta, su rostro solo reflejaba sorpresa. Al ver que no reaccionaba le arrebate el segundo sobre.

"_**Universidad Yale**_

_ Se le informa al estudiante, Samantha Carrigan que su solicitud de Beca ha sido denegada por los siguientes motivos._

_ -El cupo reglamentario de becas esta completo._

_ Sin embargo, la invitamos a…"_

Arrugué la carta, no estaba interesado. Sam aun estaba perpleja. Le quité el último sobre y noté que este traía al menos tres cartas en su interior, abrí la primera.

"_**Princeton**_

_10 de Junio de 2012_

_ Le informamos al estudiante Freddie Benson que tiene una plaza vacante en la carrera de Neurociencias. Las inscripciones comienzan el 20 de Julio y las clases comienzan a partir del 18 de noviembre._

_ Le anexamos todos los requisitos para la inscripción…"_

Dejé de leer, ahora era yo el perplejo, ¿me habían aceptado? No puedo creerlo… Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro y busque la mirada de mi novia que también sonreía. Sin pensarlo cortamos la distancia y nos besamos apasionadamente, habíamos sido admitidos… teníamos esperanza.

Pues se preguntaran ¿Qué había en las otras dos cartas? La segunda era una carta de rechazo para la universidad de Yale y una carta de aceptación para Sam en la universidad de California.

Lo único que importaba en este momento era nuestro futuro.

* * *

><p>Okey, sé que es diferente pero me pareció que debía darles algo más que preocupaciones a estos chicos... queria darles un futuro. Disculpen la tardanza, este es un minicap que se ocurrio hace dos horas, espero les guste.<p>

Voy a la mitad de "Vamos a graduardos: Preparativos" así que vi necesario este, estaba obviando muchas cosas y pues aquí esta mientras esperan el otro.

Besos


	15. Vamos a Graduarnos: Preparativos

_**Vamos a Graduarnos: Preparativos**_

Estas últimas semanas fueron una locura para Sam y Freddie, ambos asistieron a las entrevistas de Sam y la inscripción de Freddie sucesivamente. Sin embargo, Sam no aceptó la beca, en cambio, aceptó la beca de la universidad de California donde estudiaría Derecho.

Sí, era extraño saber que ella estuviera interesada en una carrera como esa, pero Sam estaba feliz y a la vez algo triste. Iba a estar lejos de su amigo, su compañero, iba a estar lejos de su novio, el amor de su vida. Aunque trato de ocultar sus sentimientos ella sabía que él sabía.

Sam caminaba lentamente por la plazoleta del colegio, estaba sola ya que tenía un periodo libre y quería esperar a Freddie. Ese lugar le traía tantos recuerdos de su niñez, se sentó en uno de los columpios y comenzó a recordar cuando era pequeña y se peleaba con Melanie para obtener el mejor puesto. Su hermana siempre fue delicada, era una pequeña flor hermosa, como le decía su madre. En cambio, ella siempre fue tachada como una cosa o demonio, pero podía vivir con ello; ella no se sentía mal por ello.

Allí en ese columpio recibió la noticia más triste de su vida, su hermana había sido aceptada en un internado bonito y costoso, le habían dado una beca por sus excelentes calificaciones. Estaba triste pero no lo demostró, no era la primera cosa que la vida estaba empeñada en quitarle.

La rubia suspiro dibujando una sonrisa amarga, en este mismo lugar conoció a Carly Shay, su mejor amiga… su hermana. Pero siempre debió intuir que ella solo la trataba por lastima o por mero interés. Con todo lo que ha pasado lo menos que consiguió de Carly fue su apoyo. Sin embargo, la vida le regalo algo importante, algo que aun atesora con toda su alma, la amistad de Freddie Benson.

Lo conoció una tarde que Carly y ella jugaban en ese mismo lugar, habían pasado horas charlando y contándose secretos cuando Sam notó la presencia del niño. La rubia sonrió al recordar la cara de miedo que Freddie tenía, era único. Lo persiguió por todo el colegio hasta darle una paliza que, estaba segura, jamás olvidaría y así fue. Cinco años después el chico ya formaba parte de su vida, nada fuera de lo común, era su amigo y había compartido tantas cosas con él que su relación había mejorado considerablemente. No lo golpeaba y mucho menos lo insultaba, solo en ocasiones para no perder la costumbre.

-Sam, ¿te probaras el vestido o qué? –sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Alison, una chica de su clase, la apuraba ya que tenía que atender a otras personas en la tienda.

-Lo haré, pero no estoy convencida… -gruñó Sam molesta.

-Eres extraña, todas las chicas desean ir a su promo vestidas como unas princesas y tu solo… no lo quieres, no eres normal –dijo moviendo sus brazos con molestia.

Al final del día se había probado cinco vestidos y muchos pares de zapatos, le costó mucho decidirse. Sam Puckett nunca se vistió de forma femenina y tampoco lo deseaba actualmente, solo lo hacía para complacer a Jennifer. Llegó a su casa y dejo las bolsas en su cuarto, ya era de noche y se sentía más sola que nunca. Observó la hora desde su PeraPhone y suspiro, solo faltaban quince minutos para que Freddie le llamara.

Hace una semana que él había viajado a Nueva Jersey para finiquitar los requisitos de su inscripción. El plan era irse después de la promo, pero las clases iniciaron una semana antes de lo previsto. Su celular comenzó a repicar mientras su corazón se aceleraba al saber de quién se trataba.

-Hola… -dijo Sam con una sonrisa en los labios, escuchó un suspiró del otro lado.

-_Sam, no sabes cuánto te extraño –_su sonrisa se agrando mientras se dejaba caer en el enorme mueble de la sala.

-Yo también… ¿Cómo está todo por Princeton?

-_Excelente, es una locura… -_Freddie se calló por unos segundos antes de preguntar- _¿Cómo te sientes?_

Sam no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, pero trato de controlarse, no quería que él se preocupara.

-Estoy bien, algo atareada ya que Jen quiere que asista a la promoción, pero no quiero ir… -susurró eso último, ella no quería ir sin él.

_-Quisiera estar allá y acompañarte _–la rubia sonrió.

-Lo sé, pero estás haciendo algo importante para ti… prometí esperarte y eso haré… -respondió Sam cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

Freddie suspiró de vuelta.

-_Quiero que vayas y disfrutes la experiencia, ¿de acuerdo? -_la rubia gimió con desesperación.

-¿Por qué todos quieren que yo viva la "experiencia"? –exigió molesta. –Yo la quería vivir contigo…

-_Lo siento…_

-No… no es tu culpa. Cambiemos el tema ¿sí? –dijo Sam alarmada, lo que menos deseaba era que él se sintiera de esa forma… culpable.

-_Está bien, ¿sobre qué quieres hablar? _

-Cuéntame de tu día… ¿Qué has hecho?

Así pasaron el resto de la noche y parte de la madrugada.

Al día siguiente, Sam se levantó sin muchos ánimos. Se dio una ducha y se vistió para partir al colegio, solo faltaban pocos días y partiría a la universidad de California. Esa idea de entusiasmaba, ni en sus más locos sueños entraba la posibilidad de ir a una universidad. De cierto modo, ella sentía que honraba la memoria de su hermana ya que actualmente Sam Puckett es una combinación entre su hermana y ella.

Sí, suena extraño, pero ella se sentía de esa manera y no había forma de evitarlo. La rubia después del accidente no había encontrado una forma exacta de comportarse, solo se sentía real y completa al lado de Freddie, y ahora lo había perdido.

Sam camino por los pasillos del colegio que estaban abarrotados de adolescentes emocionados; la mayoría de ellos se iban a graduar a su lado. Ella estaba segura que ni el 90% de esos chicos y chicas eran sus amigos y menos sus compañeros. Llegó hasta su casillero y lo abrió, no había gran cosa solo un par de libros y muchas guías de estudio que utilizó para el examen de recuperación. Guardó su mochila y lo cerró mientras daba pequeños golpes en su frente con el casillero.

-Hey, Sam… -escuchó la voz de su amigo Gibby. Ella se giró y le sonrió con ternura. –Te veo estresada, apuesto que no quieres ir a la fiesta –no fue una pregunta, lo estaba afirmando.

-Eso es cierto… odio las fiestas –gruñó rodando sus ojos.

-Ya veo, algunas cosas nunca cambian…

-¿Tú iras? –preguntó Sam interesada.

-Sí… con… -la rubia entrecerró sus ojos al ver la palidez del chico, se giró y observó como Carly era arrinconada por Jefferson y su grupo de "matones".

Sam miraba incrédula la escena y no podía dejar de pensar lo irónica que era la vida, ella solía ser su amiga y le dio la espalda. Ahora todo se estaba regresando. Carly chillo al ser levantada por una de las chicas más grandes.

-Retira lo dicho… -gritó y la morena negó con la cabeza.

-Shay, no seas testaruda. Te dije que mi amistad era para siempre, pero no puedo ser amiga de alguien que defiende a esa… -Sam frunció el ceño, ahora estaba interesada.

-Diles que me suelten…

-Retráctate… -Carly gritó al sentir el golpe en su cabeza, eso era una locura, ¿a quién había defendido?

-Oh Dios… esto es mi culpa… -susurró Gibby angustiado. –Hace dos noches tuve una charla con ella y le dije todo lo que sentía con respecto al trato de ella hacía ti, de cómo estaba se había equivocado al pensar todas esas cosas y que debía disculparse.

Sam enarcó una ceja, no entendía mucho de su balbuceo.

-Esa misma noche llegó Verenice… le dijo a Carly que debían hacerte una broma y ella se negó. Ella te defendió y ahora la están torturando –Gibby terminó de explicar y se acercó hasta Verenice para exigirle que la dejara en paz, pero fue noqueado por una de las chicas.

-No es asunto tuyo idiota… Ahora, ¿Dónde estábamos? –se preguntó tocando su barbilla. – ¡Ah, sí! En donde te disculpas…

-No… -susurró Carly con los ojos cerrados. Ya varias personas se habían acercado para alentar la pelea.

Sam dio media vuelta dispuesta a retirarse, pero no pudo. Se detuvo a pensar en todos esos años que compartió con ella y aunque no la iba a perdonar jamás merecía ser ayudada. Se recogió el cabello con una coleta y se quitó su suéter, esas chicas no tenían idea de lo iba a pasar.

Caminó rápidamente hacia ellas apartando con brusquedad a todas las personas.

-Hey, suéltala o me conocerás –Verenice sonrió y no le dio importancia.

-Ya me has amenazado antes, Carrigan. Puras palabras, perra que ladra no muerde –susurró con ironía y eso logró enervar a la rubia.

-Si no quieres sentir mis puños en tu linda cara… suéltala –dijo Sam lo más lento y claro que le era posible.

-Jesy, encárgate de ella… -Jesy era el nombre de la chica que tenía a Carly. Lo que paso después fue en cámara lenta, su puño se estrello en el abdomen de Carly sacándole todo el aire.

Sam gritó, no de dolor y tampoco de asombro. Gritó con ira acumulada, se acercó hasta Jesy y la derribó con un solo golpe, levantó el brazo y abrió la palma de su mano para estrellarla en su rostro. La chica quedo inconsciente, solo Sam era capaz de dejar a cualquiera sin conocimiento con un golpe tan básico.

Se giró y pateo fuertemente a la otra chica que quedo fuera de combate. Ahora solo quedaba Verenice y ella.

-Te lo diré una sola vez… -susurró Sam temblando de ira. –Vas a largarte a Yakima y dejarás a Carly en paz. Te disculparas con todo aquel que hayas molestado y espero no ver tu sucia cara en toda mi existencia-. Verenice temblaba sin poderlo evitar, no todos los días ves a una chica "delicada" derrumbar a dos brabuconas de un solo golpe.

-Ok –susurró la chica. Sam se giró y cuando se disponía a irse ella le ataco. Solo fue un golpe leve que le causo una pequeña molestia en la espalda. La rubia se giró y sonrió de manera escalofriante antes de dejarla en el suelo inconsciente.

-Gra… gracias, pero –Carly intentó hablar.

-No digas nada, intente ser lo que tú nunca fuiste para mí. Adiós Shay –la rubia sabía que ese no iba a ser su día. Llegó hasta su casillero y sacó su bolso, eso era todo, se saltaría los malditos preparativos de la graduación.

Emprendió caminó hasta Bushwell Plaza donde Lewbert le gritó que se largara al momento de entrar al lobby. Subió las escaleras hasta el octavo piso y se detuvo frente al 8-D. Tocó la puerta y espero que ella lo abriera, no se sorprendió al verla molesta por perder clases pero en ese momento no le importaba, solo se limitaron a hablar y nada más.

-¿Está todo listo para el gran día? –preguntó Marissa desde la cocina.

-No sé qué tiene de bueno ese día… -murmuró Sam de forma audible.

-Es un día mágico, siempre desee asistir a mi baile pero no lo logré –Sam la miró interesada. –Mi padre murió un día antes.

-Siento eso… -susurró apenada. –No tengo ganas de ir…

-Pero tienes que ir… ¿has comprado todo? –preguntó ella interesada.

-No, me faltan tonterías de princesita como el maquillaje y accesorios…

-Pues vamos por ellos, tienes que estar preciosa para ese día –le interrumpió mientras tomaba su cartera.

Sam se encogió de hombros y la siguió, no estaba de ánimos para negarse.


	16. Vamos a Graduarnos: Normalidad

Primero que nada, disculpen... ultimas semanas de clase y me fue imposible terminar este capitulo como quería, disculpen de verdad. También quiero disculparme con todas esas personas que me han escrito a lo largo de estas semanas y no he respondido, aprecio mucho cada una de sus palabras.

Besos, prometo star más atenta y ser más activa en la historia ^^

* * *

><p><strong><em>Vamos a graduarnos: Normalidad<em>**

-Hermosa… -exclamaba Jen apoyada en el pecho de Spencer.

Sam sonrió fingiendo emoción, no quería preguntas, no en ese momento.

-Dejame tomarte una fotografía, quiero enviársela a mi Freddie… -dijo Marissa con una sonrisa en los labios. La rubia trato de no borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, solo se limitó a hacer todo lo que ellos pedían.

Minutos más tardes, ella se encontraba en el puesto de atrás del carro de Spencer. Marissa, Jen y él la llevarían al baile. Solo querían estar seguros que la chica asistiría, no podían obviar su pasado, era una perfecta mentirosa. Sin embargo, Sam no mentía, no desde la muerte de su familia. Una triste sonrisa se formó en sus labios y suspiro, esta sería una noche larga.

Se veía hablando solamente con Brad y con Gibby, desde su regreso ellos y Freddie habían sido su única compañía. Se despidió animadamente al llegar e ingresó rápidamente al gimnasio, pero no entró a aquel lugar adornado con papelillos y toda clase de arreglos, solo se limitó a pasear por la escuela.

Cuando era niña, soñaba con pasear junto a su hermana Melanie por los pasillos de la secundaria, era una de sus metas. Pero todo fue diferente, ese camino lo recorrió con sus amigos Freddie y Carly. Sam sonrió cuando llegó a su antiguo casillero, lo tocó con delicadeza y se dejo caer en el piso; poco le importó ensuciar su vestido blanco y negro, en realidad, poco le importaba arruinarlo.

Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a esperar, solo tenía que aguantar un par de horas y volvería a su casa a fingir que todo había sido perfecto. Sin embargo, sus planes fueron arruinados por la persona que se acercaba hasta donde estaba ella. No le interesó observar quien era, tampoco le importó que se sentara a su lado, lo único que sabía es que era una mujer por su perfume. En realidad, sabía quién era… la reconocería en cualquier lado.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó la rubia molesta. –Mira que no estoy de ánimos para…

-No te preocupes, solo quiero hablar un poco –dijo Carly con timidez. Sam por su parte no bajaba la guardia, ya ella no era de confiar.

-Adelante… -susurró con ironía.

Carly se froto las manos y sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Sé que te hice mucho daño y que no confías en mi, por algo pase los mejores años de mi vida contigo… pero algo cambio –Sam iba a responderle, pero Carly le detuvo-. Me entere que mi mejor amiga y mi mejor amigo se volvieron a besar, y no solo eso ambos sentían lo mismo por el otro. Debo admitir que al principio me sentí celosa y devastada, pero me sentía muy feliz que mis amigos experimentaran el amor. Sin embargo, Sam, lo arruinaste… le dijiste que era para callarle y yo te creí… él te creyó…

Sam solo se limitó a mirar el piso como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo, no tenía nada que rebatir ante su punto, pero no la justificaba.

-Las veces que intente consolar a Freddie fueron muchas hasta que descubrí tu pequeña mentira… te escuché hablando con Melanie una noche, estabas llorando y balbuceabas muchas cosas entre sollozos. Pero entendí perfectamente cuando susurraste "_Lo amo… no puedo sacarlo de mi corazón… odio el amor"._

La rubia recordaba perfectamente esa noche, estaba deprimida, toda su vida era una locura. Le mintió a Freddie para salir del paso y no levantar sospechas sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero la verdad es que se estaba engañando a ella misma.

-No es tu problema, Shay… -escupió con odio.

-Lo es, todo lo que concierne nuestra amistad es mi problema… -sentenció la morena con el ceño fruncido. –Todo ese empeño en ocultar esos sentimientos, en mentirnos… eso no es sano, debes ser sincera, tienes que dejar fluir tus emociones…

-¿Qué sabes tú de mí? –gritó Sam con lagrimas en los ojos. –Ya no soy la misma… -susurró con dolor.

"_Maldita seas, Carly… odio ser tan vulnerable"_

-No puedes reprocharme sobre el pasado. Lo que fui no es la sombra de lo que soy en estos momentos. –Sam trataba de no demostrar sus sentimientos. –Ya nada de esto –dijo señalándose- es tu problema.

Carly suspiro y cerró los ojos mientras se recostaba al casillero.

-Tienes razón, no es mi problema… pero lo fuiste. Sabía que esto iba a ser difícil, pero debía intentarlo…

-¿Qué?

-Disculparme contigo… -Sam abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. –Sé que no he sido la mejor de las amigas, sé que no cumplí con mi promesa y tampoco espero que vuelvas a ser mi amiga… pero, perdóname.

Sam escuchó cada una de sus palabras y ella tenía razón no podía ser su amiga de nuevo, no por ahora. No confiaba en ella, en tan poco tiempo le había hecho tanto daño que era imposible creerle.

-Tienes razón, no puedes esperar nada de eso… -se levantó y caminó un par de metros lejos de ella antes de girarse y sonreír. –Pero puedes esperar un nuevo comienzo Carly Shay… -se giró y desapareció de nuevo por los pasillos, todo estaría bien.

-Espera… -gritó Carly agitada, la rubia solo se limitó a fruncir el ceño. –Tengo un mensaje para ti… cierra los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –gritó con sorpresa.

-Solo hazlo, confía en mi… -Sam arqueó una ceja logrando que Carly se estremeciera.

-Si es parte de un plan, lo pagaras… -gruñó antes de cerrar los ojos. Por primera vez, Sam decidió darle el beneficio a la duda.

En todo el trayecto no abrió los ojos, solo se limitó a dejarse llevar por su ex amiga por los pasillos de la escuela. La rubia se detuvo y espero que la chica abriera una puerta. Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño cada vez más, luego sintió un leve empujón y la puerta cerrándose detrás de ella.

-No abras los ojos… -gritó Carly desde el otro lado de la puerta. Se sentía estúpida, en ningún momento de su vida obedeció a alguien y tenía que elegir ese preciso momento para hacerlo, pero en el momento que decidió abrir sus ojos escuchó una canción que la dejo paralizada.

Aun había partes de su pasado que no recordaba con exactitud, sin embargo, esa canción la reconocería en cualquier momento y su mente la llevaría justamente al recuerdo más preciado de su vida. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver el lugar donde estaba, el aula de detenciones, pero todo estaba diferente. El lugar estaba adornado con hermosas telas que pertenecían a Carly, las luces del lugar eran tenues y hermosas. En el centro había un pequeño espacio simulando una pista de baile y en una esquina había una mesa para dos.

Sam comenzó a buscar el causante de todo esto, pero no lo encontró. Se sintió estúpida y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tal vez la habían engañado de nuevo y todo eso era parte de una estúpida broma. Se giró lentamente mientras abría sus ojos y todo dejo de importar, todo a su alrededor había desaparecido y solo existía una cosa.

_**Freddie**_

Estaba nervioso, mucho en realidad. No sabía cómo podía reaccionar ella, es impredecible. Puede molestarse o emocionarse. La idea fue de mi madre, nunca imagine que ella, entre todas las personas, me apoyaría de esa manera. Todo empezó dos noches atrás, recibí un mensaje de mi mamá que decía "_Llama cuando salgas de clase, ¡Urgente!_". Cuando lo vi, casi me da un infarto ¿Qué podría estar pasando? Sin embargo supe contenerme, esperé por cinco largas horas hasta que culminaron las clases, le marqué y esperé por ella.

-_Hola, querido, ¿Cómo lo estas pasando? –_Sonreí negando con la cabeza antes de responder.

-Bien, las clases son excelentes… -dije antes de borrar mi sonrisa y guardar silencio por unos segundos. –Ma, ¿Qué es tan urgente?

-_Oh, sí. Lo había olvidado. Sabes querido, tu graduación es dentro de dos días y me parece triste que Sam asista sola al baile y al acto… -_Cerré los ojos y me sentí culpable por no esperar. Aceptar la solicitud parecía tan atractivo en ese momento y ahora no estaba tan seguro. –_Hablé con uno de tus profesores, verás, él es mi amigo y le planteé la situación._

-Un minuto, no entiendo… -le interrumpí aun sin entender.

-_Dejame terminar, Freddie… Bien, le dije que tu graduación esta próxima y que debías asistir, él habló con el rector y accedió a darte esa semana ya que aun no ha iniciado el periodo –_dijo feliz.

-¿En serio? –pregunté en medio de un susurro. –Pero… ¿los pasajes? Yo no puedo…

-_No te preocupes por eso…_

Esa noche hablé por horas con ella, me sorprendió en muchas formas. Me compró los pasajes y me contó el plan. Debo ser sincero, cuando se trata de citas especiales mi madre es la mejor, nunca había conocido tanta creatividad en ella.

Y ahora, allí estaba yo. Escondido en una de las aulas de detención esperando por ella y tratando de confiar por primera vez en meses en Carly. Me dejé caer en una de las sillas apiladas en una esquina mientras buscaba en mi PeraPod canciones con un significado especial. Claro, la encontré, desde esa noche esa canción ocupa los primeros lugares en mi lista de reproducción, casi muero al perderla con todas las cosas que regale.

Escuché la manilla de la puerta moviéndose y mi corazón se acelero, era ella y tenía los ojos cerrados. No sé cuánto tiempo me quede observándola, solo sabía que Sam era la mujer más hermosa que podía existir en la tierra. La vi girarse y buscar rápidamente algún signo de vida, ella suspiro frustrada y cerró sus ojos. Esa era mi señal, caminé hasta quedar a tan solo un metro de distancia. Se giró y sus ojos azules chocaron con los míos.

Un sentimiento de bienestar recorrió mi cuerpo, con solo mirarla a los ojos ya me sentía en el cielo. Sus ojos se humedecieron mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Ella reflejaba lo que yo sentía en ese momento.

De pronto, sentí miedo, mucho miedo. ¿Estaría molesta conmigo? ¿Me reprocharía el no contarle nada? Suspiré tratando de buscar algo de valor y lo encontré. Me olvidé que la chica podía derribarme en cualquier momento si lo quisiera, me olvidé del miedo y de todo aquel malestar que pueda sentir con respecto a ello y me centre en una sola cosa, en ella.

Corte la distancia entre nosotros hasta solo quedar a pocos centímetros de sus labios, podía sentir su respiración entrecortada y su cuerpo temblando. Pude ver lágrimas en sus ojos que amenazaban con salir, pero ella era Sam, mi Sam. Era una mujer que trataba de no expresar sus emociones, pero yo era el único que sabía cómo era ella en realidad.

-Hey… -susurré en modo de saludo. La verdad es que tenía tantas emociones acumuladas que no podía decir nada.

-Freddie… -susurró con voz temblorosa. –Estás aquí… conmigo.

Me sentí miserable al ver lagrimas en sus mejillas e intente remediarlo, no podía creer que estuviera sufriendo por mi culpa.

-Discúlpame, sé que debía avisarte… yo solo quería… yo –gruñí con impotencia, lo había arruinado. –Perdóname, Sam… yo solo…

Mi mente quedo en blanco cuando sus labios se posaron en los míos. Una sensación de paz recorrió todo mi cuerpo, nada podía compararse con eso. Lentamente sus manos tomaron un camino lento y placentero hasta mi cuello mientras yo la acercaba más a mi cuerpo. Sus labios comenzaron una suave danza que me invitaba a seguirla, no existe sentimiento más sublime que este, la amo y ella me ama.

Mis manos encajaban a la perfección en su cintura, ella y yo éramos la pieza perfecta. Mordí su labio inferior pidiendo, silenciosamente, más. Todo a mi alrededor desapareció, ya nada importaba solo éramos Sam y yo. Nuestros besos se volvieron cada vez más exigentes, más posesivos e íntimos. Las manos de Sam comenzaron a explorar cada centímetro de mi piel así como yo la suya, todo esto era, simplemente, perfecto. Rompimos el beso y nuestras frentes chocaron, sonreí al sentir su respiración agitada al igual que la mía.

-Te amo… -susurré cerca de sus labios y pude sentir como se estremecía ante eso.

Sin embargo, no respondió. Sus labios chocaron con rudeza en los míos exigiendo cada vez más, no había dulzura en ese beso y mucho menos cariño. Solo sentía amor y deseo, ambas combinadas son un arma peligrosa. Sentí sus manos recorrer lugares que nunca había tocado logrando encenderme más de lo que ya estaba, necesitaba detener todo esto sino jamás sería capaz de parar.

-Sam… tenemos una cena esperando por nosotros –susurré cerca de su oído.

Me odiaba a mi mismo por detener todo esto, pero no puedo hacer algo de lo que ella pueda arrepentirse luego. Cuando suceda tiene que ser con amor, una entrega mutua, no por una simple calentura. No es que yo no la ame, si la amo, pero cuando suceda tiene que ser perfecto y no en el aula de detenciones.

-Yo también te amo… -dijo entrecortadamente con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. No pude evitar fruncir el ceño al no entenderle, pero luego recordé mis antiguas palabras y correspondí sonriendo de vuelta.

-Pues vamos, señorita, veamos que hay en el menú… -todo lo que ofrecía eran los platos favoritos de Sam, consistía en distintos tipos de jamón, carne, costillas y pollo.

Después de la cena, Sam y Freddie bailaron bajo las suaves baladas provenientes del PeraPod. Ambos envuelto en un manto de felicidad difícil de romper, sus frentes juntas y los brazos rodeándose, todo era único.

-Me alegro que estés aquí –susurró Sam con emoción contenida.

-Y yo… quería compartir este momento contigo –susurró él de vuelta.

-Gracias…

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Freddie con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Por iluminar mi vida… por ser el hombre perfecto… simplemente por existir –susurró antes de cerrar la distancia y besarlo con lentitud.

Sí, todo volvía a la normalidad, al menos en ese momento.

* * *

><p>Bueno, como pueden ver es una continuación de la primera y la última, el próximo capitulo es la graduación. Espero que este sea de su agrado. No estoy segura si cumplir con todo lo que mi cabeza aspira para escribir, si hay quejas sobre la historia, criticas y más con gusto les leere y respondere ^^.<p> 


	17. Graduación al estilo iCarly

Bueno, espero les guste el capitulo, decidí hacerlo diferente a ver 1que tal sale...

Besos

Isa

* * *

><p><em><strong>Graduación al estilo iCarly…<strong>_

Faltaban pocos minutos para iniciar la ceremonia y Sam no había aparecido. Freddie se movía como loco buscándola, muchos de los que estaban a su alrededor lucían nerviosos por su actitud.

-Tranquilo, hermano, ya aparecerá –decía Brad convencido.

-Es cierto, tienes que confiar en ella…

-Lo sé, Gibby… no desconfió solo tengo miedo que le pasara algo –dijo el castaño con desesperación.

-No te preocupes de seguro es… -Carly se detuvo sorprendida para luego sonreír como nunca lo había hecho. –Wow…

Freddie no se molesto en observar, no estaba de humor para eso.

-Mírala… -le gritó Carly a Freddie.

Se giró con molestia para luego sorprenderse como nunca lo había hecho. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y todo gracias a la chica que estaba caminando hacia él. Sam caminaba a paso seguro hacia los primeros asientos donde todos los graduandos debían estar.

Ella portaba un vestido blanco y negro, tenía unas sandalias a juego y su cabello fue lo que más sorprendió a Freddie. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él la vio con sus rizos, aunque su cabello estaba relativamente corto se veía hermosa.

-Hola chicos, Freddie… -ella dijo su nombre con cariño y un poco de nerviosismo-. Disculpa si no pude responder tus llamadas, Jen estaba como loca tratando de arreglarme y todo eso. Sé que debía pero no pude… yo solo… ¿estás molesto? –preguntó la rubia preocupada.

-Está babeando… -dijo Gibby entre risas.

-Lo dejaste sin aliento… -secundo Brad.

-Ya respira y ve a saludar a tu novia… -gritó Carly divertida

Freddie reacciono mientras se acercaba y le sonreía a Sam, "_Te ves hermosa…" _susurró antes de besarla. Como cada vez que se besaban, todo a su alrededor desapareció, solo quedaban él y ella, nadie más. Rompieron el contacto después de varios segundos, ambos sonreían y no lo podían evitar.

-¿A qué se debe el cambio? –Freddie preguntó en medio de un susurro.

-Pues, solo quiero todo de vuelta… -aunque él no entendió a lo que se estaba refiriendo, decidió no presionar.

El castaño la tomo de la mano y se sentaron juntos para escuchar la ceremonia. Él no tenía ni idea del porque de su cambio, solo ella lo sabía.

Sam

Dios, estaba tan nerviosa que podía morir en ese momento, no quería verme en el espejo, no quería verla a ella. Mis manos temblaban y mis ojos estaban llorosos, esto era una decisión muy importante de la cual no me quiero retractar. Sequé unas cuantas lágrimas mientras recordaba la conversación entre Gibby y Freddie la noche anterior.

_Me parecía tan gracioso ver a todas esas chicas nerviosas por la graduación, en cambio, yo solo quería que esta tortura terminara. Si en el pasado me hubiesen dicho que yo, Sam Puckett, primero estaría enamorada del ñoño y segundo, me graduaría al mismo tiempo que él, no lo creería. Todo esto figuraba ser una locura para mí, pero por primera vez deseo disfrutar de esta experiencia._

_Meses atrás estaba sumida en un dolor profundo y ahora eso parecía quedar en el olvido. Las extrañaba y aun me dolía su perdida, sin embargo, Freddie me ayudo a superarlo y Jen por supuesto._

_-Esto es una locura… -me burlé cuando estaba a punto de subir al podio y recibir el diploma falso._

_-Pero una locura emocionante, ¿no lo crees? –susurró Gibby divertido._

_-Claro, claro estoy brincando de la emoción –dije con ironía sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro._

_Ayer fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida y nada podía arruinarlo, aun me sentía en las nubes. Caminé hasta la tarima, le sonreí al director Franklin que me veía con un deje de orgullo y me giré hacia el profesor Alvin solo para mofarme en frente de todos. Escuché algunos de sus reclamos y las risas de todos los presentes, yo solo quería bajar y sentarme._

_-A veces me pregunto cómo no te han expulsado, Carrigan –dijo una chica de mi clase llamada Verónica, yo solo me limite a encogerme de hombros y bajar._

_Me acerqué a la mesa donde se encontraba Freddie, estaba sonriendo divertido por lo que acababa de hacer. Me gustaría decir que estaba emocionada, pero sería mentirme porque no lo estaba. Después de esta noche, yo tendría solo dos días para compartir con Freddie antes de tomar cada uno su rumbo._

_-Samantha, ¿puedes venir un segundo? –Franklin me llamaba._

_Solo quería que Freddie y yo le ayudáramos a instalar unas cámaras para el club de periodismo, sin embargo, cuando me acerqué hasta la mesa donde se suponía él me esperaría no estaba. Lo busqué por todos lados y nada, había desaparecido. Suspiré derrotada mientras tomaba asiento, no puedo negar que me había molestado._

_-No te molestes, está hablando con Gibby… -dijo Carly cohibida. Sonreí de forma burlona, quien se iba a imaginar que Carly Shay podría temerme, yo no de eso estaba segura._

_-Gracias, Shay… Lo buscaré, debo irme –no esperé por una respuesta y me dirigí hacia la salida._

_Caminé por los pasillos de la escuela hasta que lo encontré, sin embargo, algo me decía que no debía interrumpir y tampoco escuchar. Cuando estaba dispuesta a marcharme le escuche decir mi nombre, la tentación pudo más y me escondí tras las escaleras._

_-… ¿entiendes? Quisiera que confiara más en mí… -dijo Freddie con ansiedad. –Sé que aun sufre, lo veo en sus ojos, pero quiero que sea que yo estaré siempre para ella, que el dolor que siente pronto desaparecerá; no le estoy pidiendo que se olvide de todo, eso nunca… Uhg… -Freddie gruñó con impotencia._

_-Tranquilo amigo, ella ha pasado por momentos difíciles y oye, la has apoyado mucho. Estudiaras Neurociencias porque te despertó el interés en esa materia, ¿sabes por qué? –le preguntó Gibby con una sonrisa en los labios._

_-Porque la amo… esa fue mi respuesta en el momento que decidí enviar la solicitud… quería saber el funcionamiento del cerebro y todo lo que tiene que ver con ello, quería saber que estuvo mal…_

_-Sin embargo, se curó. ¿Por qué quieres seguir con eso? –preguntó de nuevo._

_-Porque quiero… me gusta. He leído mucho sobre la carrera y me atrae de una forma diferente, es como…_

_-Un llamado, ¿no? Sí, se que se siente –sonrió Gibby mientras le pasaba un brazo por sus hombros. –Seremos vecinos en Princeton, que locura._

_Subieron las escaleras en silencio._

_-¿No extrañas a la antigua Sam? La que solía golpearte y maltratarte._

_-Un poco, pero la acepto como es, yo me enamore de ella por sus sentimientos y forma de ser. Ella siempre mostró su verdadero yo cuando estaba a solas…_

_Su voz se desvaneció y yo tenía una sonrisa boba en el rostro, era cierto, cuando estaba a solas con él mostraba mi verdadero yo. Freddie podía derribar todas mis defensas, siempre había sido así. Salí de mi escondite minutos más tarde y lo busque, debía regresar a mi casa._

-Samantha Puckett, es hora de enfrentar tus miedos. Es hora de superarlo… -se me quebró la voz en la última palabra. Me levanté de la cama y dejé caer mi cabello mojado mientras buscaba entre las bolsas la espuma. –Mi vieja amiga, a trabajar…

Tarde no más de dos horas en terminar, vaya que si me había esmerado, parecía una de esas niñas fresas preocupadas por su imagen. Pero el verdadero motivo de mi tardanza es que había olvidado cómo hacer mis rizos, siempre fue un trabajo rápido en el pasado. Sin embargo, no recordaba mucho de mi vida solo lo necesario o eso creía.

-_Sam, son las siete, faltan solo quince minutos y tu escuela no queda a la vuelta de la esquina… -_Sip, ese era Jen con su constante e irritante llamado.

-Voy… -grité desde el baño, trataba de ponerme el vestido y las sandalias al mismo tiempo. Me maquillé rápidamente, es algo que no me agrada pero un poco no estaba mal.

Bajé las escaleras rápidamente y sonreí ante la cara de Spencer y Jen.

-Estoy lista…

-Estas, wow… -dijo Spencer sorprendido.

-Lo sé, ahora vamos que llegaré tarde… -dije de forma confiada y algo petulante. No todo podía ser como antes, yo actuaba diferente ahora, pero mi imagen si podía cambiar.

Veinte minutos más tarde estábamos en el auditorio, todo estaba a punto de empezar y vi a Freddie con los chicos en la primera fila. Seguramente él estaba molesto, no lo podía culpar, no respondí a sus llamadas y mucho menos a sus mensajes de texto.

Sam se quedó allí por unos segundos, aunque se sentía segura le fue inevitable ponerse nerviosa. Sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo en el momento que los ojos del castaño se posaban en los suyos. Comenzó a caminar hacia él mientras dibujaba una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía y se acercaba a ella. Se besaron para luego esperar en sus asientos, poco a poco el ruido del lugar fue disminuyendo para escuchar las palabras del director Franklin.

-Hoy es un día muy especial para todos, no solo para los graduandos sino para sus padres, sus familias que los apoyaron hasta el último minuto en este camino hacia la superación. –Sam apretó los puños y trato de no llorar en ese momento. –Muchos de ustedes pasaron por muchas trabas y desafíos para estar aquí, estoy seguro que ellos están orgullosos de ustedes.

Fue inevitable para ella no derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, era difícil, después de todo aun era difícil.

-Ahora unas cuantas palabras de Fredward Benson… -todos aplaudieron menos Sam que se sorprendió. Freddie no estaba de otra forma, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y el pánico se había apoderado de él.

-Anda, levántate… -susurró Sam divertida.

-¿Por qué? Yo no quiero subir… -gruñó desesperado.

-Sube y ya… -le obligó.

Freddie subió con nerviosismo y le dio una mirada de muerte al director Franklin antes de tomar el micrófono, él no sabía ni siquiera que decir.

-Bueno… esto es nuevo. Gracias, Franklin… -dijo con ironía haciendo reír a más de uno. –En Ridgeway pasé los mejores años de mi vida, compartí con personas únicas que estoy seguro jamás olvidaré; como ese chico que correteaba por los pasillos sin camisa y no le importaba la opinión de las personas solo la suya, o esos profesores que te hacían la vida imposible, pero se preocupaban por ti. –Todos lo escuchaban con una sonrisa en el rostro. –Jamás olvidaré al director Franklin que siempre apoyo a cada uno de los estudiantes, sin importar el problema o travesura, siempre estaba allí para ayúdanos. Siempre recordaré a la chica que, sin importar mi condición, me brindo su amistad y aunque pasé años "enamorado" de ella, nunca imagine que sería mi mejor amiga, mi hermana. –Sam se giró a mirar a Carly con una sonrisa en los labios, ella estaba llorando. –Y como olvidar a esa chica que me hizo la vida imposible desde que me conoció, me hizo daño mental y físicamente, me dabas miedo Puckett…

Todos reían incluyendo a Sam, todo era cierto desde que lo vio sintió deseos de lastimarlo.

-Sin embargo, tengo mucho que agradecerle. Fuiste mi mejor amiga, ahora mi novia. Compartimos tantas cosas y estoy tan orgulloso de ti… -Freddie fijo su mirada en ella y le brindo una sonrisa ladeada. –Estoy seguro que todos ustedes tienen algo que decir y mucho que recordar, no por nada pasamos nuestros mejores años aquí. Felicidades.

El lugar se lleno de aplausos mientras Freddie bajaba rápidamente del escenario y era recibido por Sam que lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Eso fue… -intento decir el castaño.

-Excelente, hermosas palabras… -susurró Sam antes de besarlo.

Después de la ceremonia inicial, recibieron sus diplomas y salieron a celebrar. A pesar de los problemas que Sam, Freddie y Carly pudieran tener, ahora Spencer y Jen estaban saliendo y tenían que ser un poco más tolerantes. La celebración sería en el apartamento de Jen, los había invitado a todos hasta los padres de Gibby, brindaron y cenaron con normalidad.

Sin embargo, Freddie decidió salir a la terraza por aire fresco, quería pensar. En menos de un día se iría de nuevo y no volvería a ver a Sam hasta sus próximas vacaciones.

-Esto es injusto… -susurró con una sonrisa amarga en sus labios.

-Lo es, pero lo superaremos ¿no lo crees? –dijo Sam acercándose a él. –No creas que la distancia va a romper esto que siento por ti. Siempre amaré a mi no tan ñoño, Fredward el raro…

-Sam… -le regañó el castaño con una sonrisa genuina en su rostro. –Gracias, yo también te amaré –dijo antes de unir sus labios.

-¿Me extrañaras? –preguntó Sam divertida.

-Claro que sí… -sonrió el castaño mientras fijaba su mirada en la sala donde se encontraba Carly sola con Gibby. Se veía algo cohibida, Sam se giró para observarla también. -¿Tú crees?

-Definitivamente… ¿La traes?

-Me insultas, Puckett… -dijo Freddie mientras sacaba su cámara y la conectaba a su PeraPhone.

-Gibby… -gritó Sam para llamar su atención y en explicarle todo.

Planificaron todo en quince minutos. Gibby estaba muy emocionado ante la idea, había pasado mucho tiempo desde su última vez.

-¿Lista? –preguntó Freddie con una sonrisa en el rostro, la rubia asintió. –En 5, 4, 3, 2…

-Hola mundo, lo más probable es que muy pocas personas estén viendo esto, pero ¿saben qué? No nos importa, ahora síganme… -dijo Sam con una sonrisa en los labios mientras correteaba junto a Gibby y Freddie por la sala. Sin aviso alguno se lanzó al sofá junto a Carly que la observó confundida. –Ahora sí… hola a todos yo soy Sam…

Carly abrió los ojos y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Y yo soy Carly… -dijo entrecortadamente.

-Y esto es…

-iCarly… -gritaron las dos entre risas y abrazos.

-Se preguntaran, ¿Dónde rayos están? Pues mundo, esta es mi casa y ella es mi hermana Jen… saluda a todos –gritó Sam de forma graciosa.

-Oh sí, se preguntaran ¿ese de allí es Spencer? Pues sí y Jen es su novia… -Carly y Sam se miraron sonrientes.

-Awww, no es adorable… -dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Freddie giró la cámara y sonrió mientras decía: -Esto es señores, nuestro último iCarly…

El show duro aproximadamente 30 minutos, rieron y jugaron como en los viejos tiempos hasta que se despidieron de todos y Freddie apagó su cámara.

-Esto es… -inició Gibby.

-En definitiva… -dijo Freddie enarcando una ceja.

-Una graduación estilo iCarly… -dijeron Sam y Carly al mismo tiempo.

-Wow… el video fue visto por más de 70 mil personas –gritó Freddie sorprendido.

-Que loco… -gritó Sam abrazándolo.

Freddie la abrazó y susurró en su oído: -Mañana es mi último día, ¿Quieres ir a una cita?

-Sí… -susurró la rubia antes de besarlo.

Próximo capítulo "Te esperaré…"


	18. Te esperare

_Pues espero les guste este capitulo, a mi me encantan las despedidas romanticas y más cuando sé que existe un futuro._

_Este capitulo se lo dedico a "chico cj seddie" por su cumpleaños, Felicidades corazón ;) siempre contaras conmigo así sea x este medio... besotes..._

_Espero sus coment, ya saben buenos o malos, me gustaria saber sus opiniones._

_Besos _

_Isa3_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Te esperaré<em>**

Sam caminaba por las calles de Seattle con una sonrisa en el rostro, eran aproximadamente las siete de la mañana y ella estaba despierta. ¿Quién diría que ella iba a ser responsable y no solo eso, dejaría de ser perezosa? "_El mundo está loco y yo soy parte de ello"_. Mientras caminaba hacia Brushwell Plaza, se detuvo a comprar unos panecillos y algo de café. La rubia se había vuelto adicta a ellos y ese día tenía deseos de compartir su nuevo gusto culinario con alguien más.

Cuando llegó al lobby, ignoró los gritos del portero y subió por las escaleras hacia el piso 8. Al llegar, tocó dos veces antes de abrir la puerta; Sam sabía que Marissa ya estaba despierta y que, la mayoría de las veces, la puerta estaba abierta a esa hora.

-Buenos días, Sam, estoy apurada y no puedo hablar. Freddie está dormido, despiértalo y disfruten su día –gritó la mamá de Freddie atravesando la sala hacia la entrada. –Por cierto, hay comida en el refrigerador… -informó antes de salir.

Sam enarcó una ceja mientras sonreía, no se podía acostumbrar a la personalidad inusual de Marissa, su nueva y relajada personalidad. Negó con la cabeza y caminó hasta la habitación de Freddie. La habitación estaba en penumbras, había un pequeño rayo de luz colándose entre las cortinas. Sam se acercó hacia la cama donde él dormía plácidamente, se veía tan tranquilo y relajado, pero sobre todo hermoso.

-Hey, dormilón… -Freddie abrió los ojos y balbuceó alguna que otra palabra. –Dejame dormir contigo. –dijo Sam con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se quitaba sus converse y se acostaba junto a él.

-Mala noche… -susurró Freddie mientras la abrazaba. Sam no podía creer que podía sentirse así tan relajada y a la vez placida en sus brazos.

-Duerme, amor… -susurró la rubia besando su pecho y acurrucándose más.

Esa fue una orden para Freddie, estaba tan cansado que no tardo en dormirse. Sam, en cambio, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. El día de mañana su novio partiría de nuevo, por segunda vez se despedirían, pero no podía ocultar que estaba feliz por él. Estudiaría en una excelente universidad y una buena carrera que, seguramente, él sería uno de los mejores.

La rubia suspiro y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, serían cinco años separados pero tratarían de mantener su relación funcionando un 100%. Ella amaba a ese chico y unos cuantos kilómetros no cambiarían eso. Poco a poco se fue rindiendo nuevamente al sueño, ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando estas acurrucada a alguien como él?

No sabe cuánto tiempo paso hasta que sintió el aroma a comida, se despertó desorientada y confundida. Estaba en la habitación de Freddie, pero él no estaba con ella. La rubia se levantó y buscó a su novio en la cocina, sin embargo, no estaba solo ya que Spencer lo ayudaba a preparar el almuerzo o algo parecido. El castaño al notar su presencia le sonrió y se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

-¿Dormiste bien? –preguntó Sam por medio de un susurró.

-Sí y el despertar fue mejor al saberte a mi lado…

-Que ñoño… -le respondió Sam entre risas. La verdad se sentía en las nubes, le encantaba cuando él la trataba de esa forma.

-Hola, pequeña, pasaba por aquí para asegurarme que todo estaba bien… -dijo Spencer divertido. –En realidad, tengo un motivo diferente…

Sam lo miraba confundida mientras se acercaba al mesón.

-Quiero que me digas algo… ¿Qué le gusta a Jen? –preguntó rápidamente.

-Hmm, no te entiendo. ¿Qué le gusta de qué?

-Es que quiero llevarla a un sitio especial, quiero que esta noche sea especial… -susurró cohibido.

-Vaya, Spencer Shay enamorado –la rubia sonreía sorprendida. –Sé tú mismo, podrías llevarla a un lugar especial, algún sitio que sea importante-.

Después de varios minutos de consejos y charlas Spencer decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlos solos, solo contaban con pocas horas para compartir. Almorzaron, charlaron y descansaron juntos, sobre todo charlaron. Debían poner sus sentimientos y pensamientos en orden, no por nada dejarían de verse por meses.

-… y te juro que si me engañas, Fredward Benson, la pagaras… -decía Sam acostada sobre su pecho. Aunque ambos sonreían también sabían que sus palabras eran en serio.

-Me asustas, Puckett, pero jamás te engañaría. No habrá mujer en esta tierra que me haga olvidarte, tengo 3 años aproximadamente enamorado de ti, eso no se olvida tan fácil… -susurró Freddie en su oído enviándole miles de choques en todo su cuerpo.

-Tengo que irme… -susurró Sam triste.

-¿Por qué? –se quejo el castaño.

-Tengo una cita con un nerd insufrible, pero trae loca –suspiro dibujando una sonrisa.

-Vaya, no puedo hacer nada con eso… -ambos se miraron a los ojos para luego sonreír.

-Nos vemos esta noche Fredifer… -dijo antes de salir.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y el castaño no hacía más que esperar a que su novia apareciera. El consejo que le había dado a Spencer en horas de la tarde lo estaba aplicando para él mismo. La llevaría a cenar a un lugar con mucho significado en la vida de ambos, no buscaba sorprenderle pero si quería que recordara esa noche como el principio de muchas otras.

Revisó por segunda vez que todo estuviese en orden, sonrió al ver la nota de su madre que decía "_Suerte esta noche…" _su madre pudo ser sobreprotectora en el pasado, pero habían pasado por tanto que ahora le daba más libertad y él la valoraba mucho más. Escuchó el timbre y avanzó rápidamente hasta la puerta, era ella, el ser más hermoso que podía existir.

-Hola… -susurró mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo bajo su mirada.

-Estás hermosa… -dijo Freddie con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro. –Sígueme.

Sam hizo lo que le pidió, todo parecía tan perfecto. Desde su entrada al apartamento, las luces a media iluminación y la música, todo era único. Ella sonrió al reconocer el lugar donde sería su cita, era por mucho, el mejor sitio que pudo haber escogido. Fue allí donde ambos se besaron por primera vez, donde compartieron tantas noches y donde inicio todo eso que sentía el uno por el otro.

El primero en pasar fue Freddie para luego recibirla desde el otro lado. Sam observó sorprendida todo el lugar, había rosas por todos lados y una pequeña sabana de cuadros con una cesta.

-¿Un picnic? –preguntó divertida y emocionada al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, hoy saltaremos las reglas, no existirá ni el día ni la noche, solo tú y yo… -Sam se acercó lentamente hasta besarlo con ternura, amaba cada faceta de Freddie, simplemente lo amaba a él.

-Siempre y cuando sea contigo, por mí pueden dejar de existir… -susurró al romper el beso logrando estremecerlo.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad entre risas, besos y uno que otro juego. Sam estaba maravillada, ¿Cómo lo lograba? ¿Cómo lograba que todo fuera perfecto? Porque no había otro calificativo para esa cita más que perfecto. Al final de la noche Freddie observaba el cielo estrellado con Sam en sus brazos, no podía pedir más en ese momento.

-¿Freddie?

-¿Hmmm? –se limitó a responder, sabía que eso le molestaba.

Sam decidió no prestarle atención, solo quería disfrutar de su presencia.

-Te amo tanto… -expreso por medio de un suspiro, Sam se sentía tan bien al decirlo. Freddie por su parte cerró los ojos disfrutando de sus palabras, saboreándolas como si fueran miel.

-Yo también te amo, muchísimo… -expresó mirándola a los ojos.

Como dos imanes, sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente hasta rozar sus labios. Sus respiraciones chocaban entre sí haciendo que cerraran sus ojos en espera del tan ansiado beso.

-Te amo… -susurraron al mismo tiempo antes de unir sus labios en un beso necesitado.

Al principio, el beso era suave, lento y delicado. Profundizaron el beso al mismo tiempo que sus manos recorrían un camino diferente de parte y parte. Todo era tan sublime que dolía, sus respiraciones se agitaron mientras el beso subía de intensidad cada vez más. Freddie rompió el beso con la necesidad de probar su piel, por ese motivo, beso su frente y mejillas para luego besar su oído.

Sam se estremeció con cada uno de sus besos y se dejo de llevar, por primera vez dejo de pensar. En ese momento, Freddie siguió un camino de besos hasta su cuello donde se detuvo a oler su aroma.

-Eres tan hermosa… -susurró suavemente contra su cuello.

-Te llamaré todas las noches… -dijo Sam con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Te escribiré en mis ratos libres…

-Estaré esperándote, Freddie –le susurró en medio de un abrazo.

-Igual yo…

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban reunidos en el aeropuerto Gibby, Carly, Spencer, Marissa, Jen y Sam. Estaban despidiéndose de Freddie que partiría en pocos minutos.

-Te cuidas, ¿está bien? –dijo Carly abrazándolo con fuerza. –Gracias por todo y disculp…

-Shay, ¿Puedes callarte? Olvida el pasado… -le susurró en el oído mientras la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Está bien…

-Bueno, hermano, yo te veré en dos semanas… -dijo Gibby abrazándolo.

-Freddo, pequeño… estoy muy feliz por ti, te esperamos pronto aquí –dijo Spencer abrazado a Jen que asentía emocionada.

-Hijo, muchísima suerte en este camino que estas tomando. Sé que superaras cada obstáculo, mi amor… te quiero –por primera vez en mucho tiempo Freddie escuchó de nuevo esas palabras de su madre y no pudo evitar abrazarla.

-Yo también te quiero, mamá… -dijo con voz quebrada.

Todos se alejaron incluyendo a Sam, querían darle su espacio.

-Sam, ve por él… -le escuchó decir a Marissa minutos después, no pudo evitar sonreír divertida mientras se acercaba a su novio.

-Te esperaré, amor… -susurró antes de besarlo.

-Te amo –dijo Freddie con mucho sentimiento mientras sacaba una bolsita de su chaqueta. –Esto es para ti, para que me recuerdes.

Sam lo abrió y vio una cadena con sus iniciales "S&F" la llevaría consigo siempre. Lo miró a los ojos y lo abrazo con fuerza cuando escucharon el último llamado.

-Te amo… -dijeron al mismo tiempo antes de partir.


	19. Un cumpleaños especial: Parte I

**Pues espero les guste este capitulo, falta muy poco para el final... Este capitulo se lo dedico a Dramione18 :) por su cumpleaños y aunque estemos lejos aquí le dejo este regalo espero te guste...**

**Besos **

**isa3**

**Un cumpleaños especial…**

**Parte I**

Una hermosa joven de 24 años se observaba en el espejo junto a su mejor amiga rubia, ambas tenían una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No puedo creer que por fin sea el día, tardaste mucho amiga… -le dijo la ojiazul ensanchando más su sonrisa.

-Lo sé, hemos pasado por mucho…

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti –susurró su mejor amiga, su confidente, su hermana.

La joven sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, todo le parecía un sueño.

-¿Estás lista? –preguntó el hombre que ocupo el lugar de su padre desde que lo conoció.

-Lista… -dijo la joven con voz temblorosa.

-Por cierto, querida, Feliz cumpleaños.

_17 de abril del 2015_

Sam Puckett estaba sentada en el marco de su ventana, leía un libro de Derecho Romano. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios mantenían una mueca de molestia pura. Pero ninguno de sus compañeros parecía notarlo, en cambio, se limitaban a beber y gritar fuertemente por todo el lugar.

-Sam, amiga, ven a disfrutar. Es tu cumpleaños… -gritó su compañera de piso, Sara Graham.

La rubia se limitó a negar con la cabeza sin apartar sus ojos del libro, estaba culminando su segundo año de derecho y el examen que estaba por presentar era base para su carrera, y su futuro. Los gritos y risas aumentaron así como la molestia de la rubia, pero todo pasó los límites permitidos por Sam cuando comenzaron a revisar y dañar sus cosas.

-Espero decirlo solo una vez y que les quede claro –todos guardaron silencio y la miraron con temor, la mayoría conocía el temperamento de la rubia-. Largo de aquí, fuera…

Nadie replicó ni se quejo, solo cumplieron con la orden de Sam. Minutos después, el apartamento 1-H quedo vacio, Sara se acercó a su amiga con una sonrisa en los labios y dijo: -Vaya, puedes ser amargada a veces.

-Lo siento –susurró abatida. –No he recibido llamada alguna de él. Imagínate, me llamó Jen y Spencer en la mañana, Carly y Gibby al medio día hasta su madre me llamó y él brilla por su ausencia.

Sara sonrió aun más y susurró "_Está lloviendo" _a lo que Sam le pareció un comportamiento ilógico, pero decidió dejarlo correr.

-Voy por una pizza –dijo observando el celular con una sonrisa en los labios. -¿Puedes simplemente mirar por la ventana dentro de cinco minutos?

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué? –dijo Sam extrañada.

-Solo hazlo… -gritó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Sam decidió ignorarla y volver a su lectura, no es que le encantara pero era necesario. Al fin tranquilidad, pensó Sam con un poco de enojo, pero algo no la dejaba concentrarse. Escuchó su teléfono vibrar, era un mensaje de Sara.

"_Asómate a tu ventana"_ –Sam gruñó cansada de todo eso e hizo lo que su amiga le dijo.

Caminó con lentitud hasta la ventana de su habitación, esta tenía vista al jardín, echó a un lado las cortinas y subió la ventana para luego asomarse. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver un enorme cartel en la grama rodeado de rosas que decía "_Feliz Cumpleaños. Te amo" _miró hacia los lados y no encontró al dueño, si su amiga insistía tanto es que era para ella.

Bajo rápidamente y no le importó mojarse, corrió hasta el cartel y lo observó fascinada. Podía jurar que era la letra de Freddie, pero eso era imposible se dijo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa triste en los labios. Se giró dispuesta a salir de ese lugar cuando lo vio, él estaba sentado con una sonrisa feliz y culpable en sus labios.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Sam sorprendida y molesta al mismo tiempo.

-¿No es hermosa la naturaleza? –la rubia frunció el ceño al no entender. –Aunque no se compara con tu belleza –dijo con emoción oculta el castaño que, por un dos y seis meses, era su novio.

-Te lo repetiré una vez más, Benson, ¿Qué haces aquí? –gruñó Sam con lagrimas en los ojos y voz rota.

-Tomé un vuelo desde Canadá hasta aquí, esperé que finalizaran tus clases, esperé que tu amiga Sara me diera una señal solo para decirte, Samantha Puckett, que te amo con locura y que por ti soy capaz de dejar una convención de Neurología solo para verte y desearte un Feliz Cumpleaños. –Freddie culminó sonriendo de medio lado, consciente que su novia estaba sorprendida.

-Eres un idiota –sollozo la rubia acercándose a él. -¿Cómo puedo molestarme contigo si haces cosas como lo que acabas de hacer? –llevó sus manos a su rostro tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas. Sam sintió unos fuertes brazos a su alrededor.

-Discúlpame… yo no quise… por favor no llores, eso me destroza –dijo Freddie con voz entrecortada y al mismo tiempo tenía un tinte de molestia. –Si estás molesta y no quieres…

No pudo seguir porque los labios de su novia chocaron fuertemente con los suyos. Freddie no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio y placer, por un momento pensó que estaba molesta con él. Sam entreabrió los labios invitándolo a profundizar el beso y así lo hizo, lo único que importaba en ese momento era ella y recuperar los seis meses perdidos.

-Creo, Señorita que lo mejor será entrar –susurró con los ojos cerrados al sentir a su novia temblar.

-Está bien –susurró levantándose. –Sígueme.

Freddie la siguió hasta la puerta de su apartamento, ambos estaban empapados y temblaban a causa del frio.

-¿Puedes prestarme el baño? –preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa en los labios que logró derretir cada barrera que Sam pudiera tener.

-Claro, te puedes bañar en mi baño, deja la ropa en la entrada para lavarla –dijo mientras le daba una toalla.

Freddie asintió, minutos más tarde el agua caliente caía sobre su espalda. Se sentía tan cansado y al mismo tiempo feliz, ¿Cómo no estarlo? No la veía desde el de Octubre, ni siquiera pudo verla en navidades y eso era mucho. Cerró la llave para luego salir de la ducha, su cabello caía desordenadamente por todo su rostro. Después de secarse salió y buscó a Sam por toda la habitación, pero no estaba.

Él suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama de su novia, olía como ella. Cerró los ojos y recordó todo lo que había hecho para llegar allí.

_Caminaba insistentemente por los pasillos del hotel, seguía a su profesora y amiga de la familia, Joselyn Bert y está lo miraba con molestia._

_-Por favor, Jose, necesito y muero por ese favor… haré lo que quieras, seré tu chofer, limpiaré tu oficina hasta que no me quieras más a tu lado y sobre todo te arreglaré todo el sistema computarizado de tu laboratorio gratis, por…_

_-Y arreglaras todo el sistema de mi casa, ¿está bien? –Freddie abrió los ojos como platos y sonrió de oreja a oreja._

_-Gracias, gracias, cada día que pasa siento que te quiero más –gritaba mientras la alzaba. -¿No me necesitaran?_

_-Me las arreglaré sin ti, Benson, ahora corre y aprovecha estos tres días libres que te quedan antes de volver… -dijo Joselyn. Ella era una mujer de aproximadamente 48 años, era la mejor amiga de su madre y su madrina._

_Subió hasta su habitación donde estaban sus compañeros de piso. Tomó su pasaporte, su cartera y lo esencia para ese viaje._

_-Lleva mis cosas, Leo, tengo un viaje que hacer –informó antes de desaparecer por la puerta._

_Tardo dos horas, gracias al tráfico, en llegar al aeropuerto. Esperó cinco horas para abordar un avión hasta california y luego para contactarse con la amiga de su novia, ya tenía todo planeado._

-¿Freddie? –la suave melodía de su voz lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. -¿Quieres una bata? Tengo una que te puede quedar mientras lavo tu ropa.

-Por favor –sonrió al ver el sonrojo de Sam.

Pidieron una pizza y se sentaron juntos en el sofá mientras esperaban por ella. Por unos segundos habito el silencio en el lugar, ninguno de los dos hablaba y eso fue incomodo para ambos. No sabía que debían hacer, después de tanto tiempo de querer verse. Freddie decidió romper el silencio.

-Veinte años ¿eh? –dijo el castaño con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios, podía sentir la tensión el aire hasta podía saborearlo.

Sam sonrió divertida ante su nerviosismo, se acercó a él sin responder y lo beso. Sus besos le sabían a gloria, Sam rodeo su cuello y lo atrajo más hacia ella. Los besos subieron de tono y no pudieron evitar que sus manos acariciaran cada parte disponible. Necesitaban más, mucho más, besarse era la forma de demostrar sus sentimientos, de amarse. Pero por primera vez no fue suficiente.

-Te amo… -susurró Sam con los ojos cerrados y mejillas sonrojadas. Freddie que la observaba con adoración no pudo evitar maravillarse, estaba más enamorado de ella que nunca.

-Te amo –dijo acercándose a ella lentamente para luego abrazarla de manera posesiva. –Te extrañé tanto.

-Y yo a ti –dijo Sam con una sonrisa en los labios.

_Pizza…_ ambos gruñeron con molestia, los habían interrumpido de forma brusca. Luego de cenar vieron una película, de terror como le gustaba a Sam.

-¿Cuándo regresaras? –preguntó Sam con tristeza imaginando que sería esa misma noche.

-El lunes a primera hora… -susurró abatido- ahora que te tengo cerca no me quiero ir.

-Pero tienes que, debes estudiar y comprendo nuestra distancia… -susurró acercándose más a él.

Lo único que la separaba del amor de su vida era una puerta y un largo pasillo. Sentía como su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas por la emoción. En ese momento lo único que la calmaba eran los recuerdos, cuando lo conoció y como se enamoro de él.

-Cálmate, preciosa. Él está ansioso por verte –dijo el hombre a su lado.

-Si amiga, no desesperes… -dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Esperen… llegué… Oh Dios, pensé que no llegaría… -dijo su hermana acomodándose el vestido. Ella la amaba pero estaba loca de remate.

-Nunca lo dude… -susurró la novia con temblor en su voz.

En el momento que abrieron las puertas y la marcha nupcial inicio todo a su alrededor desapareció.

_17 de abril del 2015 – 01:00 am_

Sus labios se movían lentamente sobre los suyos, sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de piel disponible. Nunca se habían visto en una situación como esa, nunca se imaginaron sentir tanto deseo y amor al mismo tiempo. Sam rompió el beso en busca de aire, su piel ardía de deseo y por primera vez deseo no pensar. Ella subió sus manos hasta el inicio de la bata de Freddie y comenzó a retirarla.

-Espera, Sam… -pero ella no quería esperar, no esta vez.

Sí, no era la primera vez que estaban en una situación como esa, habían tenido conversaciones sobre eso y decidieron que ambos darían ese gran paso cuando se sintieran preparados.

-Sam… no tienes que hacer esto… -susurró Freddie jadeante mientras intentaba detenerla.

-Yo quiero… -susurró cohibida la rubia.

Freddie la miró a los ojos, buscaba temor o algún indicio de arrepentimiento.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó nuevamente.

-Sí… -respondió Sam segura.

El castaño cerró la distancia que había entre ellos besándola con dulzura y amor. Él quería que sintiera todo el amor que sentía por ella, quería que se sintiera segura. Sam rompió el beso y lo condujo hasta su habitación donde volvieron a besarse con deseo y amor.

Lentamente se dejaron caer en la cama, aunque ninguno tenía idea de lo que estaban haciendo, se dejaban llevar por sus instintos y deseos. Lo único que los cubría quedo enrollado en una esquina del cuarto.

-Freddie… hazme el amor –susurró con voz temblorosa.

El solo pudo asentir, luego todo desapareció para ambos.

_CONTINUARA _


	20. Un cumpleaños especial: Parte II

Solo falta una parte para el final, en realidad escribir esta historia ha sido lo máximo. Tengo prometido dos capitulos especiales que espero disfruten, ambos serán publicados como OneShot fuera de este fic...

Espero lo disfruten... besos

Un cumpleaños especial: Parte II

-Estas sonrojada. No me digas que a estas alturas sufrirás un ataque de pena… -afirmó de forma graciosa su acompañante.

-No, solo recordé un momento especial…

-¿Lista?

-Más que nunca –dijo la novia con firmeza.

Todos los invitados observaban emocionados a la hermosa chica que era escoltada por su hermano, su padre. Su vestido largo caía sutilmente en un corte princesa, a petición de su hermana, mientras que su cabello estaba recogido en un moño con algunos bucles rebeldes cayendo por un lado. Muchos sonreían emocionados, pero solo en la primera fila se encontraba una de las mujeres que más la había apoyado, su suegra.

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y sonreía como nunca, estaba feliz por ella y por su hijo. La novia lucho por no llorar, pero le fue imposible no derramar unas cuantas lágrimas al fijar su mirada en él. Se veía tan hermoso que no pudo evitar sentir emoción.

-Lo estás haciendo de nuevo, hermanita…

-Lo siento, no quise lastimarte –susurró con voz temblorosa.

_8 de abril del 2019_

Sam caminaba por los pasillos de Princeton con una sonrisa en los labios, no podía creer la suerte que había tenido. Su profesora de Derecho Público le dijo que debía dar una conferencia sobre el maltrato en el hogar y que debías hacer en caso de ser víctima en Princeton.

-Amiga, este lugar esta de lujo… -grito Sara con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Oye, eso no lo tienes que repetir cada cinco minutos… -grito exasperada una de las organizadoras, su nombre era Katherine.

Sam sonrió divertida, siempre se peleaban pero últimamente era muy seguido. La rivalidad entre ambas inicio cuando concursaron por un puesto en un bufet de abogados y Sara resultó ser la ganadora. Se detuvieron frente a un puesto de donas, a Sam se le antojaba y mucho, esa parte de ella nunca desaparecería.

-Tú nunca cambias –dijo Sara minutos más tarde mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

-Vaya, pero que pedazo de carne… -susurró Katherine mirando en una sola dirección.

Sam y Sara se giraron para luego abrir los ojos como platos.

-¿Lo ven? Me observa el muy descarado –susurró coqueta con una sonrisa en los labios.

Freddie Benson caminaba con una sonrisa en los labios, cuando la vio no podía creerlo, su novia estaba allí sentada en el puesto de donas con un leve sonrojo en su rostro. Atravesó el campus sin prisas y llegó hasta la mesa donde ella y otras chicas estaban.

-Hola…

-Hola, mi nombre es Katherine… -lo interrumpió una de las chicas. -¿Estudias aquí?

-Sí, ahora si me disculpas –Freddie le corto esquivándola y acercándose a la rubia. –Hola, amor.

-Feliz Cumpleaños y sorpresa –dijo Sam antes de besarlo. Katherine por su parte no podía creerlo, ¿no era a ella a quien observaba?

-Cierra la boca –le susurró Sara en tono de burla.

Esa vez la rubia solo pudo verlo unas cuantas horas gracias a las clases de Freddie, no podía molestarse, se conformaba con los pequeños momentos juntos. No por nada, ambos estaban por finalizar sus carreras.

….

Sus manos se tocaron en el momento que llegó al altar donde su suegra le dedicaba unas cuantas palabras al oído, la novia solo podía sonreír. Se abrazaron antes de dar inicio a la ceremonia.

-Estás hermosa… -susurró el novio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella escuchaba levemente las palabras del padre. Nunca fue cristiana, es más nunca había ido a una iglesia hasta que él la convenció y a decir verdad no le parecía tan mal. Habían pasado por tanto…

…

_11 de Mayo del 2019_

Carly se colocaba los últimos detalles de su vestido, era una de las damas de honor de la boda de su hermano y todo tenía que ser perfecto.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien… -dijo Sam mientras acomodaba su cabello pacientemente.

-Lo sé, es que ya sabes… es Spencer –gritó emocionada entre risas.

-Sí, ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que Spencer sentaría cabeza? –comentó divertida la rubia.

-Pues yo no lo hubiera creído… -secundo la castaña pintando sus labios. –Estamos listas…

-Sipi, tanto morado marea –dijo Sam girándose de un lado al otro.

-Al menos no es ese vestido azul que nos hicieron poner en la boda del gordito –la rubia reía animada al recordar ese día.

-Fue nefasto –ambas chicas salieron de la habitación para buscar el ascensor, el altar estaba en el primer piso junto a la recepción.

Ya en el ascensor, Carly esperaba impaciente que las puertas se abrieran. De pronto, miró a Sam y sonrió.

-Oye, ¿quisieras casarte con Freddie? –Sam borro todo rastro de emoción para dar paso al nerviosismo.

-Puedo querer, Carlangas, no estoy segura que él quiera –susurró abatida.

-¿Estás loca? Freddie te ama, de seguro quiere…

-Oh, cállate. Sé que Gibson te propuso ya matrimonio y no es para tanto…

-Claro que sí, fue tan mágico… -Carly tenía la mirada perdida de seguro en el recuerdo de ese día.

Llegaron justo a tiempo para la ceremonia, todo fue hermoso, desde los votos hasta el momento de decir "acepto". Sam sonreía, Jen estaba feliz y eso la hacía feliz, y estaba tan orgullosa de Spencer. Él siempre fue un hombre inestable en materia de chicas, alegaba que nadie podía amarrarlo o cosas por el estilo, pero cuando conoció a Jen todo cambio. Ambos habían pasado por muchas decepciones y muchas relaciones fallidas, sin embargo, se enamoraron y ahora estaban casados.

-Felicidades, Spencer… -dijo abrazándolo. –Y tu también, Jen, no te me escapes…

-Gracias, no sabes lo importante que es para mí tu presencia. Sé lo mucho que te costo… –dijo Jen con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Hay no llores –dijo Sam con voz temblorosa. -¿Ves lo que me haces hacer? –se limpió un par de lagrimas y la abrazo con fuerza. –Estoy muy feliz por ti y aunque no tenemos la misma sangre te amo y te considero más que una amiga, una hermana.

Spencer sonrió abiertamente y movió sus labios diciéndole "Te lo dije".

-Muy bien, pequeña, quiero bailar con mi esposa y a usted le espera una sorpresa en la fuente… -Sam frunció el ceño sonriente y se imagino que eso sería solo una escusa para que los dejara solos.

Salió del salón mientras escribía un mensaje de texto.

"_Buenas noches, cielo, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" _–la rubia espero solo unos segundos para recibir su respuesta.

"_Hola, amor, pesado… estoy cansado. Envíale mis felicitaciones a Spencer y Jen. Te amo, buenas noches" –_Freddie respondió algo tajante y eso le dolió.

La rubia se sentó en la dichosa fuente, por primera vez pensó que la idea de Spencer no era tan mala y menos en ese momento que deseaba estar sola. Cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba caer en la orilla.

Tenía la esperanza de ver a su novio hoy, pero él no pudo asistir. Tenía que defender su proyecto final, la última evaluación antes de su graduación. No podía molestarse con él, ya solo faltaban dos meses y estarían juntos como siempre. Sam suspiro y sonrió al recordar cada momento juntos, estaba tan enamorada de ese hombre que le parecía imposible que ya tenía 6 años con él.

-Un día como hoy, conocí una niña llamada Samantha Puckett –Sam abrió los ojos como platos y buscó el origen de su voz-, ella atemorizaba a todos los niños del colegio, incluyéndome. Una tarde esa niña comenzó a molestarme simplemente por existir y ser un "nerd", yo le tenía mucho miedo y trataba de no toparme con ella. –La rubia comenzó a dibujar una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios-. Sin embargo, la soportaba por complacer a la chica de mis sueños. Un día me ofrecí a ayudarlas con un video y ese fue el inicio de muchas aventuras.

Freddie Benson se acercaba con paso lento hasta donde se encontraba su novia.

-Al principio fuimos enemigos, luego comencé a sentir aprecio hacia ese demonio rubio, la quería como amiga. Poco a poco comenzamos a ser amigos y de un momento a otro me enamore de ella, de la niña más linda que mis ojos podían ver. Ahora, después de once años mi amor por esa chica no ha hecho más que aumentar. ¿Sabes dónde puedo conseguirla?

-No lo sé… no la he visto… ¿Puedes decirme cómo es? –susurró con voz temblorosa y lagrimas en los ojos.

-Es una hermosa joven de cabellos rubios, ayúdame a conseguirla y decirle cuanto la amo… -susurró de vuelta acercándose cada vez más.

-Pues, estás muy cerca… casi la consigues… -dijo Sam entrecortadamente.

-¿Sí, entonces puedes hacerle una pregunta? –A este punto Freddie ya rozaba sus labios. Sam solo se limitó a asentir. –Dile lo siguiente… Sam, te amo más que nada en este mundo, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Sam se quedo paralizada, no respiraba y mucho menos mostraba emoción alguna. Intento moverse y no pudo, Freddie por su parte se sentía nervioso, temía por un "no" de su parte.

-Disculpa si no fue el momento, yo… -el castaño se sentía estúpido, hacía mucho tiempo que no se comportaba de esa forma.

-Freddie, yo… -el aludido cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño en espera de su respuesta. –Abre los ojos… ¿acaso crees que puedo decirte que no?

-Bueno, yo sé que es muy… -Freddie la miro a los ojos mientras formaba una sonrisa en sus labios. -¿Qué dijiste?

-Sí, acepto ser la esposa de Freddie Benson. Acepto ser la señora Benson –susurró antes de besarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Entonces… -dijo el castaño rompiendo el beso. –Esto te pertenece.

Freddie coloco el anillo en su dedo mientras sonreía y cortaba la distancia para besarse. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz.

…

-Es hora de sus votos –dijo el padre.

-Te amo… -dijo Sam con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Te amo –dijo por medio de un suspiro antes de mirar al padre.

Comenzó con su discurso habitual hasta que llego al momento más importante de la noche.

-Samantha Carrigan…

-Puckett –susurró Freddie sin apartar su mirada.

-Bien, Samantha Puckett aceptas a Freddie como tu esposo en la salud y enfermedad, en riqueza y pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Acepto –susurró la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Y tú, Freddie Benson, aceptas a Sam como tu esposa en la salud y enfermedad, en riqueza y pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Acepto… -Sam observó con adoración como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y los estaba conteniendo.

-Yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia…

Cerraron la distancia para unir sus labios y dar su primer beso como esposos…

_CONTINUARA…_


	21. Un cumpleaños especial: Parte III Fin

_No se imaginan lo difícil que es terminar esta historia, me encanta tanto que creo la viví mientras la escribía. Muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes por leerla y por dejar comentarios expresando todo eso que pensaban de la historia. Ahora espero disfruten de este final, ojo tiene una partecita que insinúa ser un lemmon pero no lo es o al menos a mi no me lo parece. _

_Espero les guste_

_Con amor _

_ISa 3_

**_Un cumpleaños especial: Parte III_**

Sam giraba y bailaba al compás de la música, los brazos de su esposo rodeaban delicadamente sobre su cintura. Freddie la observaba con adoración, ese día en especial se veía más hermosa que nunca. Sus frentes chocaron suavemente al momento de unirse, se besaron con dulzura, todo parecía un sueño. Volvieron a la realidad cuando escucharon los aplausos y las felicitaciones por parte de los invitados.

-Momentos como este es donde me gustaría desaparecer… -susurró Sam divertida.

-Es nuestra boda y están felices por nosotros –susurró Freddie cerca de su oído.

Bailaron juntos toda la noche hasta que la fiesta finalizó. Subieron hacia la habitación y por primera vez lo único que deseaban era dormir. Se quitaron sus ropas y cayeron en un sueño profundo en el momento que sus cuerpos tocaron la cama.

La rubia fue la primera en despertar, tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras observaba a su esposo dormir plácidamente. Se sentía tan feliz a su lado, él la apoyó en momentos en donde el vacio invadía su vida, él fue su luz y estaba muy agradecida por ello. Su mano paseó delicadamente por el rostro del castaño, con el pasar de los años se había vuelto más guapo, aunque para ella siempre fue así.

-Me haces cosquillas… -susurró Freddie dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Oh, disculpa… solo te detallaba –susurró su respuesta suspirando.

-¿Desde cuándo estás despierta? –preguntó el castaño mientras la atraía más a su cuerpo.

-No lo sé, tal vez horas y posiblemente no lo notara. –Freddie sonrió ante su respuesta.

Se miraron a los ojos mientras se acercaban lentamente y unían sus labios en un beso dulce y lleno de amor. Rápidamente sus besos se volvieron más pasionales y llenos de necesidad, no era igual que su primera vez, en ese momento ambos sentían algo más.

Sam podía escuchar sus latidos al compás de los suyos, se sentía tan embriagador que ella quería llorar. Sus cuerpos se unieron con lentitud mientras que expresaban con sus besos y caricias lo mucho que se amaban, lo mucho que se necesitaban. Nada a su alrededor importaba, solo estaban ellos amándose bajo el mismo idioma.

-Te amo, Samantha Puckett –susurró Freddie entre jadeos.

-No… -fue su respuesta y ambos se miraron a los ojos. –Benson… Samantha Benson.

Fue una noche mágica, en ningún momento dejaron de demostrarse cuanto se amaban. Esa fue la primera de muchas noches juntos como marido y mujer, como una sola persona. En el momento que los rayos del sol ingresaron en la habitación supieron que todo debía llegar a su fin. Sam se acurrucó en su pecho y se dejo llevar en un mundo de sueños y tranquilidad.

..

Dos niñas idénticas corrían por la playa seguida por su madre rubia, reía y jugaba con ellas. Las pequeñas buscaban caracolas en la orilla o simplemente hacían castillos de arena. A pesar de ser tan pequeñas eran muy inteligentes, se parecían tanto a él y a la vez eran tan llenas de energía.

-Mamá… -gritó Melanie con horror. –Ella lo está haciendo de nuevo.

-Melanie… -dijo su madre entre risas. -¿Qué está haciendo de nuevo?

-Le está pegando… -gritó tomándola de la mano mientras tiraba de ella.

La mujer caminó hacia sus hijos con una sonrisa en los labios, no podía evitar recordar tantas cosas, ellos tenían un temperamento diferente que chocaban entre sí.

-Pam, ¿Qué te he dicho de jugarte así con tu hermano? –su voz fue dulce y a la vez tan autoritaria.

-Lo sé, es que… -la pequeña niña de cabellos castaños comenzó a llorar. –Me dijo ñoña… solo porque me gusta leer.

-Joe… -le llamó Sam de forma amenazadora.

El rubio avanzó a regañadientes hacia su madre.

-Eres mayor y no puedes estar buscando pleitos, menos a unas niñas…

El rubio iba a replicar cuando su padre lo llamó, automáticamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y avanzó hacia él con la cabeza gacha. Sam solo pudo suspirar y dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios de sus tres hijos, Joe, era el más apegado a su padre.

-Lo siento, papá… -susurró el niño con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Está bien, pero debes cuidar y respetar a tus hermanas. Solo tienen seis años y confían en ti para que las cuides no para que te burles de ellas o busques pelea con Pam y mortifiques a Mel… -dijo Freddie con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo haré… discúlpame…

-No tienes que disculparte, al menos no conmigo…

-Mel, Pam, su hermano quiere decirles algo –las pequeñas se acercaron hacia donde estaban ellos mientras miraban fijamente a su hermano mayor.

-Discúlpenme, yo… las quiero y no quiero hacerles daño…

Sam dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de Freddie, tenía una familia única y los amaba con locura.

Nueve años atrás, su mundo giraba en torno a su carrera. Freddie comenzaba su especialización y trabaja en el hospital público de Seattle, aun era novato pero estaba ganando fama por su excelente trabajo. Un día, Sam estaba en su despacho buscando unos documentos sobre un caso importante; era importante para el despacho donde trabajaba ya que ella odiaba defender a personas que habían cometido un delito grave. Sin embargo, era su trabajo, era la profesión que había elegido y juró cumplirla con honor y lealtad.

Buscó en el mueble más grande los archivos de Carson, pero no los encontró. El estrés se abrió paso en su mente al igual que la desesperación por todo su cuerpo. ¿Dónde rayos podía estar esa carpeta? se preguntaba la rubia una y otra vez. De pronto, detuvo la búsqueda y se levantó con brusquedad; sentía algo extraño en su estomago y la sensación de nauseas en aumento. Corrió hasta el baño más cercano, no le importo llevarse a las personas que se encontraban en su camino, en ese momento no se podía permitir pensar.

Quince minutos más tarde, su rostro estaba sudoroso y sus ojos tenían lágrimas recientes. Nunca le había sucedido algo así y deseo por primera vez no probar comida alguna para no repetir esa sensación, solo deseaba dormir y tranquilizarse.

-¿Benson? Te vimos correr, ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó su amiga Sara. Sí, ella había logrado quedar en el mismo despacho de abogados que Sam.

-Amiga, no puedo ni levantarme… creo que vomite la comida de meses… -dijo entre sollozos.

-Creo que mejor te llevamos al hospital, eso no es normal –Sara se acercó a su amiga, pero cuando intentó levantarla gritó.

-¿Qué es ese olor? –gritó la rubia antes de vomitar nuevamente. Lentamente se dejó caer en el frio piso del baño para luego ser recogida por uno de sus compañeros.

Cuando Sam abrió los ojos se encontraba en una habitación blanca, estaba en el hospital. Estuvo tentada en llamar a su esposo, pero no quería molestarlo así que decidió esperar por el doctor que la atendía.

-Señora Benson, buenas tardes… -Sam lo conocía, era uno de los colegas de Freddie. –Mientras dormías te suministramos suero ya que estaba deshidratada, además de suministramos vitaminas, todo eso por medio de intravenosa. Espero no se moleste.

-Oh, cállate William –dijo la rubia sonriendo. –Dime que tengo…

-Tranquila, Señora Benson, esperaremos por su esposo. Es algo que deben escuchar los dos –esas palabras la asustaron, ¿Qué podría tener?

Esperó por dos horas hasta que por fin su esposo apareció, estaba pálido y preocupado.

-Me llamaron en medio de una consulta. Solo Dios sabe cuánto quería estar aquí, disculpa la tardanza. –Freddie se acercó a ella y la beso.

-Te estábamos esperando, Benson. Les tengo una noticia… -informó su compañero de trabajo. Sam por su parte, apretó la mano de su esposo en busca de apoyo.

-Tranquila, amor, estoy aquí… -susurró Freddie.

-Bien, el problema de sus nauseas y vómitos se deben a que usted está embarazada. Felicidades a ambos –dijo William antes de salir y dejarlos solos.

El silencio reino en la habitación. Sam no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, su corazón se detuvo por un segundo para luego comenzar a latir tan rápido como le era posible. Las lágrimas acudieron a ella, pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza, pero todo rastro de felicidad se borró para darle paso al miedo. Él no había hablado, tampoco había mostrado signos de alegría ¿No lo quería? ¿Estaba molesto?

-¿Freddie? –su voz temblorosa retumbo en las paredes blancas.

Sam bajó su rostro y trato de contener las lagrimas, pero unos fuertes brazos la rodearon y sus labios chocaron fuertemente con los suyos. Sus besos estaban llenos de necesidad y algo más que ella no pudo descifrar, segundos más tarde ambos jadeaban en busca de aire.

-Hoy, me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra –dijo Freddie con voz temblorosa y lágrimas en los ojos. –Te amo y amo a ese pequeño ser que está creciendo dentro de ti…

La rubia no pudo evitar llorar, estaba muy feliz. Tenía a Freddie que la amaba y ella a él, ahora sería madre. Sintió los brazos de su esposo rodearla y por primera vez lloraron juntos de felicidad.

Sam sonrió ante el recuerdo, ese día fue el más feliz de su vida. Joe llegó a sus vidas para cambiarla por completo, ese ser tan especial que creció en su vientre lo amaba con locura. El día de su nacimiento trajo consigo alegría y felicidad, no solo para ellos sino para Marissa y los demás. Lo bautizaron como Joe porque les pareció perfecto para él.

Joe tenía el cabello rubio como su madre y los ojos marrones como su padre, su piel era una combinación entre ella y él. Era un niño precioso que con el pasar de los años consiguió parecerse cada vez más a su padre. Para Sam, el niño era la combinación más perfecta y balanceada de genes. Después de tres años, otra noticia llego de golpe, era igual de inesperada o más que la primera.

La rubia estaba embarazada de nuevo, pero esa noticia llegó con otra no tan agradable, la mamá de Freddie estaba hospitalizada y nadie sabía por qué. Semanas después descubrieron que ella había estado visitando el hospital con frecuencia gracias a un cáncer en los pulmones. Eso destrozó a Freddie y aunque tratara de ser fuerte no podía evitar recaer; en las noches cuando Sam dormía, él lloraba a solas descargando todo su dolor sin preocuparla. Pero estaba equivocado si pensaba que Sam no lo había notado, ella también lloraba en silencio al no poder hacer nada, la mujer que era como su segunda madre los estaba dejando.

El tiempo pasó volando dándoles la bienvenida a las gemelas Benson, Pam y Melanie en honor a la madre de Sam y su hermana. La idea fue de Freddie y la rubia estaba feliz por ello, todos olvidaron los males y dejaron que la felicidad los envolviera opacando las preocupaciones. Marissa Benson arropó sus últimos momentos de felicidad mientras disfrutaba a sus nietos al máximo, estaba muy feliz.

Sam recuerda con adoración su última conversación.

_-¿Sabes? Tengo mucho que agradecerte –dijo Marissa con una sonrisa en los labios, Sam la observó sin entender. –Sé que al principio busque todo lo malo en ti, pensaba que eras una muchachita que no sería capaz de seguir adelante, pero me equivoque. Eres fuerte, eres una mujer esplendida que le trajo felicidad a mi hijo y me dio la oportunidad de ser abuela. No solo fuiste la luz en la vida de mi hijo, también en la mía; eres una hija más para mí, no solo eres la esposa de mi hijo… eres mi hija._

_A esa altura de la conversación Sam lloraba, ya no le importaba ocultar sus lágrimas y mucho menos era capaz de callar sus sollozos. Ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo, estaba despidiéndose y no lo aceptaba, simplemente no quería._

_-Y tú eres como una madre para mí, te amo… -dijo entre sollozos. Sam podía escuchar a su esposo llorando atrás de ella y se giró extendiendo su mano para que se acercara._

_-Oh, mi niño, no llores. Tienes una hermosa mujer que te ama y no solo eso, también tienes unos hijos maravillosos. Estoy orgullosa de ti, de ambos y quiero que sepan que siempre estaré con ustedes…_

_Su voz se hacía cada vez más suave y sus ojos se cerraban con lentitud y sus labios dibujaron una suave sonrisa. Se había ido, estaba muerta._

_Sam sintió como su corazón se rompía en pedazos al escuchar los gritos de dolor de su esposo, no pudo evitar los suyos. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, la verdad es que Marissa Benson siempre estaría en sus corazones._

En sus labios se dibujaba una hermosa sonrisa y una lágrima corría sutilmente por su mejilla. Abrazó fuertemente a su esposo y suspiró mientras observaba a sus hijos jugar.

Sin importar su pasado y todo lo malo que le había pasado no se arrepentía de nada. Si le dijeran en ese momento que podía regresar el tiempo y cambiar todo lo malo diría un "no" rotundo. Se negaría porque de eso aprendió, aprendió que no era fuerte y que nadie sería fuerte en una situación como esa, también aprendió a respetar y valorar su vida y su futuro. Aprendió a amar y a permitir que el amor llegue a su vida.

Gruesas gotas de lluvia cayeron con fuerza en su rostro.

-Niños, vamos todos a la casa de abuelo Spencer… -gritó Freddie levantándose. La rubia se quedo allí observando cómo sus hijos corrían hasta quedar resguardados de la lluvia. –Vamos amor, no quiero que te resfríes tu también.

-Espera… tengo algo que decirte… -dijo Sam impidiendo que se fuera.

-Te escuchó amor…

-Han pasado once maravillosos años desde que acepte se tu esposa, han pasado más de 20 años desde que llegaste a mi vida. Freddie Benson, estoy feliz de ser tu amiga, tu esposa y amante. Te amo con locura y este sentimiento crece cada día más.

Freddie la abrazó con fuerza, le encantaba esos pequeños momentos donde su esposa le profesaba tanto amor. Se acercó a sus labios pero ella le esquivo dibujando una sonrisa en los labios.

-Aun no. Sé que no estaba en nuestros planes, que puede ser una locura y que es más loco aun no haberte dicho nada, pero quería estar segura… -Sam suspiró esbozando una enorme sonrisa mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. –Freddie, estoy embarazada…

-Yo… embarazada… ¿Cómo? –el castaño lentamente comenzó a formar una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hace tres meses que lo sé… será una niña –Freddie frunció el ceño, no entendía porque se había callado-. Quiero que tenga el nombre de su abuela, Marissa.

Freddie quedo sin palabras, ella pudo notar las lagrimas en sus ojos mezclándose con el agua dulce de la lluvia.

-Te amo… te amo… te amo, Samantha Benson… -gritó Freddie tomándola y haciéndola girar en el aire. –Te amo… -susurró antes de besarla en los labios.

**_¿No es hermoso ver la lluvia caer? Pero lo es aún más cuando lo ves junto a esa persona amada…_**

**Fin**


End file.
